The Sacrifice
by Athena'Via
Summary: Ia tahu resiko dan konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung Athena. Bahkan jika seandainya seluruh saint bunuh diri untuk menghindari hal ini, mau tak mau Athena harus tetap menyelesaikan 'janji' yang telah dibuatnya dengan Hades. Ia tak akan pernah bisa menghindari atau membatalkannya karena para Dewa telah menjadi saksi.
1. Chapter 1: Permulaan

Senja sudah tiba sementara hujan masih mengguyur Sanctuary. Athena baru saja mencapai keduabelas kuil beberapa waktu yang lalu setelah ia kembali dari Jepang. Dengan cosmo yang membara untuk melindungi dirinya dari hujan, Athena melangkahkan kakinya satu demi satu melewati ribuan anak tangga yang menghubungkan Kuil Aries dengan Papacy.

Kurang lebih dua jam lamanya barulah Athena mencapai kuil sang Pope. Walupun ia seorang Dewi, namun tubuh manusianya tetap saja tidak dapat menahan rasa lelah.

Sambil mempercepat langkahnya, Athena membuka pintu Papacy. Ia melangkah langsung menuju ke tempat patung Athena berdiri megah. Di bawah patung itu, terdapat empat belas peti mati yang berjejer membentuk setengah lingkaran. Athena tersenyum melihatnya sementara ia terus berjalan ke bawah patung besar itu. Melupakan rasa lelahnya.

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul lima sore. Sang mentari pun sudah kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Langit berwarna merah cerah walaupun gerimis masih turun. Athena berdiri dibawah patung itu dan membakar cosmonya sedemikian besar dan agung hingga mencapai tingkat dimana hanya Dewa yang dapat melakukannya. Dari cosmo yang dibakarnya itu, munculah empat belas bola cahaya emas. Bola cahaya itu merupakan jiwa para saint yang diberikan Hades setelah Athena meninggalkan Olympus tadi.

Dengan cosmonya, Athena menggerakkan keempatbelas bola cahaya itu menuju kemasing-masing peti yang ada. Tak lama, bola-bola cahaya itu menghilang, digantikan sebuah cahaya hijau yang menandakan jiwa para gold saint sudah kembali ketubuhnya masing-masing. Sebuah getaran muncul dari masing-masing tutup peti. Dan tak lama kemudian, berdirilah dihadapannya ketiga belas gold saint beserta sang Pope.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

Warning: SS Omega, Soul of Gold dan Next Dimension dianggap tidak ada.

 **.**

Chapter 1: Permulaan

 **.**

 **The Sacrifice**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak hari kebangkitan para gold saint. Banyak diantara mereka yang bahkan malu hanya untuk memandang wajah sang Athena. Hari-hari itu diliputi ketenangan yang cukup suram karena tak satu pun dari mereka yang berani menegur sapa satu sama lain. Athena sendiri bahkan sampai kebingungan dengan hal ini.

Sebelum perang suci dimulai, hampir tiada hari yang dapat dikategorikan hari tenang. Selalu saja terjadi keributan disana sini terutama kalau si pembuat ulah Santuary (Baca: Milo, Kanon, Aiolia) sedang beraksi. Akhirnya, Athena dan Pope memutuskan untuk menuruni masing-masing kuil demi menyapa para penjaganya sekedar berbasa basi dan berusaha memulai kehidupan yang baru di Sanctuary.

Nampaknya usaha itu cukup berhasil, terutama ketika Athena mengadakan piknik bersama dua hari lalu. Walaupun sebenarnya enam puluh persen waktu piknik itu digunakan untuk mengungkapkan permintaan maaf dari para gold saint kepada sang Athena.

Setelah piknik kurang lebih lima jam lamanya. Hari itu juga, seluruh gold saint dipanggil sang Pope untuk mendapatkan tugas dari Athena. Tugas yang sebenarnya sederhana bagi mereka yang memiliki kekuatan diatas rata-rata. Athena meminta agar para gold saint membantu dan mengomando para saint yang tinggal di Sanctuary untuk mulai membersihkan dan membangun kembali seluruh bagian Sanctuary yang hampir rata dengan tanah.

Sejak hari kebangkitan mereka, para gold saint tinggal di sebuah rumah bersusun yang cukup sederhana dan besar di kota Athens. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir semua kuil mengalami kerusakan yang parah akibat ledakan dua Athena Exclamation silam.

Pekerjaan itu tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Hanya dalam waktu dua hari, Sanctuary sudah kelihatan seperti baru, kuil Virgo juga sudah selesai dibangun seperti semula. Bahkan, Athena membantu memulihkan taman Twin Sala dan menumbuhkan berbagai macam bunga hingga membuatnya terlihat lebih indah dari sebelumnya.

Hari ini, semua berjalan dengan lancar dan nyaris normal. Para gold saint juga sepertinya sudah kembali akrab satu dengan yang lainnya. Tak jarang, terdengar tawa dan teriakan yang menggema dari kuil-kuil tertentu ketika mereka berkumpul. Bahkan Pope Shion dan Dohko sempat bermain catur bersama di Papacy.

Athena berdiri di teras Papacy sambil tersenyum. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Athena dapat melihat seluruh Santuary dengan jelas, bahkan sampai kota-kota besar di kaki gunung. Dari sana pula, Ia mengawasi bagaimana para saintnya bisa begitu semangat dan kompak terlepas dari apa yang sudah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Sangat jelas terlihat bahwa ia begitu kagum dan bangga pada para saint yang amat disayanginya. Namun dibalik itu, Athena masih memiliki satu masalah yang sangat berat.

Sampai saat ini, Hades masih belum menentukan harga yang harus dibayar Athena untuk kehidupan para saintnya. Sebenarnya, Athena sudah menawarkan nyawanya untuk itu. Namun sayang Hades menolaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sampai Hades menemukan harga yang dikiranya pantas.

Hari mulai gelap dan langit terlihat cerah tanpa awan sedikit pun. Athena membakar cosmonya untuk melingkupi Sanctuary dan memberikan tanda bagi para gold saintnya untuk kembali ke kuil masing-masing.

Athena terpaksa menjalankan jadwal yang cukup ketat demi menjaga kesehatan para saintnya setelah kebangkitan itu. Tubuh mereka hanyalah tubuh semu walaupun kekuatan mereka diatas rata-rata. Hades hanya akan memberikan tubuh murni mereka jika Athena sudah membayar harga sesuai permintaan Hades.

Ketika matahari telah terbenam seluruhnya, Athena memadamkan cosmonya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam Papacy. Ia melihat Shion menunduk padanya ketika ia melewatnya dan membalasnya dengan anggukan singkat.

Athena masuk kedalam ruang makan tempat para pelayan telah menyediakan makan malam sementara Shion mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka duduk di kursi meja makan yang panjang dan menyantap makanan yang telah disediakan. Athena melingkupi ruang makan itu dengan cosmonya yang lembut. Membuat suasana makan malam menjadi santai dan nyaman.

Usai makan malam, Shion pun memulai berbicara dengan Athena. Ia melaporkan misi-misi yang telah selesai dan membahas berbagai macam masalah serta rencananya kedepan. Athena hanya tersenyum dan mendengarkan. Sesekali ia berkomentar dan memberikan usulan lain yang dianggapnya lebih baik.

Tiga jam lamanya Athena dan Shion membahas dan merencanakan berbagai macam hal yang dianggap penting. Athena menyarankan agar listrik mulai memasuki Sanctuary sehingga dapat memudahkan pekerjaan baik Athena maupun para saint. Usul itu jelas diterima dengan baik oleh Shion. Selama ini, Sanctuary hanya diterangi cosmo Athena dan para saint yang ada. Hal itu jelas melelahkan jika harus dilakukan terus menerus.

Athena mengucapkan trimakasih kepada para pelayan sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan. Dengan perlahan, ia menarik kembali cosmo yang sedari tadi melingkupi ruang makan itu sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Athena memandang jendela dikamarnya sambil mendesah panjang. Ia meraih map yang berisi berbagai macam kertas laporan disisi tempat tidurnya dan dengan perlahan duduk di hadapan sebuah meja yang dibuat khusus di ujung ruangan. Athena mengamati berkas itu dan mencentang beberapa bagian yang dirasa sudah selesai. Juga, ia menandatangani berbagai macam surat kerjasama dari perusahaan kakeknya.

Sebagai alih waris, Athena Saori jelas tak bisa lepas tangan begitu saja dari perusahaan yang kini ia pimpin. Suatu hari nanti, mungkin ia akan memberikan perusahaan itu pada kelima bronze saint utamanya. Oh, kecuali seiya tentu saja. Sebagai Athena dan Pegasus, mereka jelas harus masuk dalam garis reinkarnasi tak lama lagi.

Memikirkan reinkarnasi membuat Athena sedikit merasa khawatir. Sejak jaman mitologi, Athena tidak pernah selamat dari Holy War yang terjadi. Namun apa yang terjadi abad ini justru membuatnya agak tertekan. Ia harus mati. Jelas. Namun bagaimana caranya?

Athena menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikirannya saat itu. _Pasti ada alasan kenapa aku tetap hidup._ Katanya pada diri sendiri. Setengah jam lamanya Athena mengurus berkas-berkas itu. Setelah semua telah ditandatangani, Athena menutup map itu dan membaringkan diri di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ia tidak lagi tidur diatas batu. Dengan pendapatan yang besar dari perusahaan miliknya, Athena sudah memperlengkapi Sanctuary –lebih tepatnya kedua belas kuil- dengan berbagai macam fasilitas yang cukup mewah.

Jam menunjuk pukul sebelas malam ketika ia menutup matanya dan merasakan cosmo para dewa mimpi melingkupinya.

Matahari belum terlihat, namun cahaya yang dipancarkannya sudah menyentuh ujung Sanctuary. Memberikan kepada langit semburat merah keemasan yang indah. Athena terbangun dari tidurnya semalam. Pikirannya gelisah luar biasa karena mimpinya yang cukup aneh. Ia merasa bahwa mimpi itu dengan sengaja dikirimkan oleh dewa mimpi sebagai undangan baginya.

Athena keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar sang Pope. Dengan pelan, Athena mengetuk pintu kamar sang Pope yang sepertinya belum terbangun.

Athena merasa sedikit bersalah saat tak ada suara dari dalam yang menanggapinya. Ia mendesah panjang, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat patung Athena berdiri. Ia sudah membuat keputusan untuk menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri. Dengan sedikit membakar cosmonya, Athena membuka jalan para dewa menuju Elysium.

Ia menahan kekuatan jalan itu agar tidak merusak lantai dan bebatuan disekitarnya. Dengan lompatan panjang, Athena memasuki jalan para dewa itu. Pintu jalan itu segera tertutup ketika Athena melepaskan cosmo yang menahan pintu itu tetap terbuka.

Athena menengadahkan telapak tangannya dan memunculkan tongkat emas yang selama ini mendampinginya. Dengan cosmo dan tongkatnya, Athena mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk mengikuti arus dunia dimensi itu ke arah Elysium.

Tak lama kemudian, Athena tiba di sebuah pintu cahaya putih yang menghubungkan Elysium dengan jalan para dewa. Athena membakar cosmonya sampai sedemikian besar dan agung untuk membuka pintu Elysium itu. Hanya gabungan kedua belas gold saint sajalah yang hampir dapat menyaingi cosmonya saat ini.

Pintu Elysium itu terbuka tak lama kemudian dan menampilkan sebuah taman bunga yang luar biasa indah. Seperti yang diduganya, Para dewa sudah berkumpul di ujung kuil untuk menunggu kedatangannya.

 **..oOo.. To be Continued ..oOo..**

Sori ga ada percakapan sama sekali.. X.X lagi blank idenya.. #plak

Fic'nya masi bersambung entah sampai kapan ^^ ..moga2 di chap berikutnya bisa ada perkembangan..

Please Review.. Kritik dan saran serta mungkin ide-ide sangat diharapkan untuk bisa mengembangkan fic ini dan lanjut ke chapter berikutnya..

NB: Kemungkinan tiap dua minggu sekali atau lebih baru lanjut chap berikutnya berhubung jadwal saya cukup padat..

Thanks for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Beban dan Misi

"Kau gila Hades!"

Athena terkejut dan panik luar biasa saat ia mengetahui apa yang Hades inginkan untuk nyawa dan tubuh murni para saintnya. Ia bersedia memberikan nyawanya untuk Hades jika perlu, tapi ini sudah kelewatan!

"Tidak! Apapun Hades. Akan kuberikan apapun asal mereka tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti itu lagi! Berikan padaku tawaran yang lain!"

Suara heran, takut, panik, bingung dan berbagai macam suara lainnya mulai terdengar dari belakang tempat Athena berdiri. Ya, hari ini para Dewa tengah berkumpul untuk menjadi saksi bagi Hades mengenai harga yang harus Athena bayar. Bahkan Zeus dan Persephone pun hadir untuk menyaksikan.

Suara tawa yang keras menyebabkan kuil tempat para Dewa berkumpul itu sedikit gemetar. Dihadapan Athena, terdapat altar tempat jiwa hades yang telah kehilangan kekuatannya itu tengah tertawa merendahkan. Athena menatap tajam Hades. Kemarahan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul membuat instingnya sebagai Dewi Perang membara. Jika saja tidak ada para dewa dan ayahnya di belakangnya saat ini, mungkin Athena sudah menyatakan perang kembali dengan Hades.

"Kau bodoh Athena. Katakan saja kalau kau sebenarnya takut. Jangan menggunakan alasan 'demi mereka' untuk menghindar dari hal ini." Kata Hades dengan tatapan menghina.

"Aku tidak peduli jika tubuhku harus hancur Hades! Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka mengalami hal itu lagi. Mereka manusia Hades! Mereka tidak sempurna seperti kita yang dapat menahan rasa sakit seperti itu untuk kedua kalinya!" Jawab Athena dengan amarah yang tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi.

"Terserah! Sudah berulang kali kukatakan bahwa cinta membuatmu lemah Athena! Membuat mereka semua lemah! Bahkan hanya untuk melakukan hal ini saja, mereka tak mampu!Serangga-serangga itu, mereka layak untuk dibinasakan Athena!"

"HADES!"

Cosmo Athena membara tanpa terkendali. Hades telah memancing amarahnya terlalu jauh. Sebagai Dewi Perang, Athena memiliki tingkat cosmo dan kekuatan yang pastinya tidak dapat tersaingi bahkan oleh Zeus sekalipun.

"Cukup Athena!"

Sebuah suara dari seorang Dewa yang amat disayanginya itu berhasil membuat Athena mampu mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"Ayah." Kata Athena pelan.

Zeus berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke tempat dimana Athena menghadap Hades. Ia merangkul pundak anak kesayangannya itu sementara matanya tetap tertuju pada jiwa Hades yang melayang-layang dihadapannya.

"Kakak, tidak adakah tawaran lain yang bisa meringankan bebannya?"

"Meringankan bebannya? Hah! Bahkan kekuatanku masih tersegel karena dia sampai sekarang! Sudah baik jika aku mau membangkitkan saintnya kembali, jangan harap aku akan memberikan keringanan! Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mencintai sampah itu!"

Zeus menghela nafas dan menatap Athena iba. Sangat sedikit diantara para Dewa yang bisa mengerti mengapa Athena begitu mencintai manusia.

"Pamanmu sudah menetapkan keputusannya Athena. Kau berhak menolaknya dengan resiko kehilangan saintmu lagi, atau kau mau mengambil tawarannya. Semua itu tergantung keputusanmu sekarang." Kata Zeus dengan lembut.

Athena hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang diputuskan Hades. Jika bukan karena Persephone, mungkin Hades bahkan tidak mau membangkitkan para saintnya lagi. Athena menghela nafas panjang sementara Zeus kembali ke posisinya. Ia sudah membuat keputusan paling berat sepanjang eksistensinya dalam rupa manusia.

Sebulir air mata menuruni pipinya ketika ia bersujud dihadapan Hades. Tangannya gemetar ketika ia membaringkan tongkatnya disamping kakinya.

"Aku.. menerima tawaranmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

Warning: SS Omega, Soul of Gold dan Next Dimension dianggap tidak ada.

.

Chapter 2: Beban dan Misi

 **.**

 **The Sacrifice**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah cukup tinggi ketika Athena kembali dari Elysium. Athena membuka pintu jalan para dewa dibawah patung Athena seperti sebelumnya. Dan sesuai dugaannya, Sanctuary diliputi kegemparan karena Dewi mereka menghilang begitu saja. Athena merasa sangat bersalah karena itu. Seharusnya ia meninggalkan pesan pada para pelayan jika ia akan pergi.

"Athena-sama, kami mencari anda sejak tadi pagi. Mengapa anda tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun kepada kami?"

Dua orang pemuda berbalut gold cloth tengah bersujud disampingnya. Mereka tampak begitu terkejut melihat sang Dewi yang tiba-tiba muncul di tempat ini. Athena dapat melihat dengan jelas kekhawatiran mereka ketika ia memandang wajah mereka.

"Aku minta maaf untuk hal itu Saga, Aiolos. Aku terlalu tergesa-gesa karena mendapat panggilan semalam. Kalian tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi sekarang." Jawab Athena dengan senyum yang lembut.

Saga dan Aiolos mengangguk bersamaan sambil berdiri dan mengikuti Athena dari belakang. Kelegaan yang luar biasa menghiasi wajah mereka. Athena merasa sangat bersyukur karena saintnya bisa begitu peduli padanya. Padahal, Athena tau dirinya sudah sangat merepotkan mereka. Athena menghela nafas kemudian berjalan memasuki Pope Chamber.

Lagi-lagi dugaannya benar, Shion terkejut luar biasa ketika melihatnya memasuki Papacy. Bahkan, ia sampai menjatuhkan berkas yang sedari tadi diperiksanya. Shion membatu sejenak, kemudian bersujud dihadapan Athena dengan wajah merah padam dan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Jelas sekali kekhawatiran mendominasi matanya. Shion benar-benar terlihat kelelahan. Sama halnya dengan Saga dan Aiolos. Separah itukah yang terjadi jika dirinya hilang tiba-tiba?

"Athena-sama, saya beserta seluruh saint sudah mencari anda sejak tadi. Mengapa anda tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun?"

Athena menunduk, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Jika saja pertemuan tadi diadakan berhari-hari lamanya, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada para saintnya.

"Aku sangat minta maaf untuk hal itu Pope.. Semalam, aku mendapat panggilan dari para dewa mimpi untuk berkumpul di Elysium. Aku sangat terburu-buru sampai tak terpikirkan olehku untuk memberitahu para pelayan."

"Bukankah anda bisa memberitahuku Athena-sama?" Tanya Shion.

"Sebenarnya.. aku ingin memberitahumu. Hanya saja.. sejak hari kebangkitan, kalian membutuhkan istirahat yang lebih. Jadi aku.. um.."

Athena tampak begitu kebingungan untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ia berusaha memilih kata-kata yang tidak menyinggung atau membuat Shion merasa bersalah. Namun siapapun dalam ruangan itu pastilah mengerti maksud Athena. Athena memiliki hati yang terlalu lembut dan terlalu menyayangi mereka bahkan hanya untuk mengganggu istirahat mereka.

Shion bangkit dari tempatnya sambil mengangguk. Ia tak ingin memaksa Athena untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh. Setelah berpamitan kepada junjungan mereka, Saga dan Aiolos pun kembali ke kuilnya masing-masing sementara Shion membereskan berkas-berkas yang tadi dijatuhkannya.

Ketika Saga dan Aiolos sudah meninggalkan Papacy, Athena menghela nafas panjang. Ia berniat menceritakan kepada Shion tentang permintaan Hades. Namun, melihat kondisi Shion yang masih kelelahan, Athena pun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tak ingin menambah beban pikiran sang Pope.

...oOo...

Burung berkicau mengelilingi Sanctuary sementara angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup lembut melalui jendela Papacy. Cuaca begitu cerah, tak setitik awan pun yang terlihat sepanjang mata memandang. Namun rupanya hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan suasana di Papacy. Sejak pertemuannya yang tiba-tiba dengan sang Athena, Shion merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan olehnya. Bayangan kesedihan yang hebat menguasai mata Athena ketika memandangnya tadi. Hal itu jelas membuat dirinya tak sanggup jika harus memaksa sang Athena untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh tentang kepergiannya.

Shion menghela nafas ketika ia bersandar di singgasananya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan lelah. Walaupun ia bangkit dalam usia muda, namun tubuhnya masih belum mau beradaptasi dengan lingkungan dunia atas, atau mungkin tidak bisa, ia juga tak tahu. Athena tidak pernah menceritakan apa pun berkaitan dengan kebangkitan para saint kecuali tentang 'tubuh semu' dan jadwal ketat yang dibuatnya untuk manjaga kesehatan para saint.

Sejak Shion sadar Athena menghilang. Ia sangat panik, bahkan ia sampai naik turun kedua belas kuil hanya untuk mencari Athena. Ia pun mengutus para gold saint untuk menyebar ke wilayah sekitar Sanctuary, bahkan sampai mengontak para saint yang ada di Jepang. Ia sangat takut jika tiba-tiba terjadi serangan mendadak terhadap Athena. Athena masih berusia lima belas tahun. Walaupun ia seorang Dewi, namun ia masih belum mampu untuk melindungi diri sendiri. Ia terlalu baik bahkan untuk menyakiti saja pengecualian bagi Hades yang sampai sekarang tak mau mengakui kemenangan Athena.

"Kyouko-sama"

Suara dibalik pintu Papacy berhasil menyadaran Shion dari lamunannya.

"Ya, masuklah." Jawabnya cepat sambil membenahi posisinya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Dan seseorang yang disebut 'mendekati dewa' itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki aula itu kemudian bersujud dihadapan sang Pope.

"Ada masalah Shaka?"

Yang ditanya hanya bergumam pelan. Kemudian dengan matanya tertutup, ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri dengan diam. Shion terheran-heran dengan sikap salah satu anaknya ini. Ia mengangkat alisnya sambil mengulangi pertanyaannya. Namun Shaka tetap diam dan terus menerus berdiri membatu ditengah ruangan.

"Shaka?"

Tak ada jawaban maupun gerakan dari sang Virgo. Akhirnya, Shion pun terdiam dan menunggu. Shaka mungkin saint paling misterius yang ditemuinya, namun juga paling peka dan teliti terhadap suatu hal.

"Kyouko-sama, boleh saya bertemu dengan Athena?

Lagi-lagi Shion kebingungan.

"Maaf tidak bisa Shaka. Athena tengah berada dikamarnya untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Ia tak ingin diganggu saat ini. Memangnya, apakah ada masalah Shaka?"

"Apakah anda tidak merasakannya Kyouko-sama?"

 _Merasakannya?_ Shaka membuat Shion semakin kebingungan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Cosmo tipis Athena yang sedari tadi melingkupi Sanctuary, apakah anda tidak merasa ada yang cukup.. aneh?"

 _Aneh?_ Shion terdiam sejenak memikirkan kata-kata Shaka. Ia memang merasakan cosmo Athena bebeda dari biasanya. Ada suatu kepedihan yang sangat dalam dan menekan disana.

"Kyouko-sama, hari ini saya mendengar dari ketiga hakim dunia bawah bahwa Hades telah menentukan harga yang harus Athena bayar untuk kehidupan kita saat ini. Saya rasa, hal itu lah yang menyebabkan cosmo Athena menjadi.. berbeda. Saya sangat menyarankan agar Kyouko-sama mencari tahu lebih lanjut tentang hal ini."

Shion sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Jelas. Ia baru mengetahui bahwa Athena harus membayar 'sesuatu' kepada Hades sebagai ganti kesempatan hidupnya ini. Perasaan iba dan khawatir dengan cepat menguasai hatinya. Seberapa banyak beban yang harus ditanggung Athena kali ini?

Shaka mengangguk maklum. Dirinya pun sangat terkejut ketika para hakim itu memberitahunya. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa Hades akan meminta bayaran. Namun seharusnya, tak sampai membuat Athena menjadi seperti ini.

"Tujuan saya kemari hanya untuk melaporkan hal itu, dan jika mungkin, melihat kondisi Athena-sama. Namun rupanya hal itu tidak perlu lagi saya lakukan. Karena itu saya permisi."

Shaka menunduk sekali sebelum keluar dari Papacy. Shion hanya terdiam sambil mengamati kepergian Shaka. Pikirannya penuh dengan tanda tanya. _Apa yang terjadi di Elysium?_

"Tuan. Makan siang sudah siap."

Seorang pelayan perempuan memanggilnya dari belakang. Shion menghela napas dan mengangguk sekali sambil membiarkan pelayan itu pergi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Athena dan mengetuk pintu untuk memberitahu bahwa makanan telah siap. Sang Dewi pun keluar tak lama kemudian. Ia menatap Shion dengan lembut sambil mengucapkan trima kasih dan berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

Seperti biasa, Athena membakar cosmonya dan melingkupi ruang makan itu. Hal itu membuat Shion tidak lagi merasa gelisah. Cosmo Athena selalu saja memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dalam namun juga kelembutan yang dapat menenangkan siapapun. Banyak saint yang diselamatkannya dengan cosmo ini. Kanon salah satunya. Seorang dengan takdir sebagai sisi jahat Gemini itu akhirnya dapat kembali karena cosmo ini juga.

Makan siang itu terlewati tanpa pembicaraan sama sekali. Sejak akhir Perang Suci abad ini, Athena memang sangat jarang memulai pembicaraan dengannya. Walaupun bukan berarti tidak pernah.

Samar-samar -bahkan hampir tak terasa, Shion dapat merasakan ketakutan dan kesedihan Athena dalam cosmo yang melingkupi ruang makan itu. Sepertinya, Athena berhasil menyembunyikan sebagian besar perasaannya dengan sangat baik.

"Kyouko"

Athena memanggil Shion sementara ia menyilangkan sendok dan garpu diatas piringnya.

"Ya, Athena-sama?" Jawab Shion sambil meletakkan alat makannya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut seperti yang disarankan oleh Shaka tadi.

"Aku ingin.. um.. meminta tolong satu hal."

Shion menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Sangat jarang Athena meminta pertolongannya, dan seingatnya, ini adalah yang pertama kali sejak hari kebangkitan itu.

"Ya, Athena-sama. Apakah yang harus saya lakukan?"

Athena ragu-ragu sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan, "Ini.. cukup sulit untuk dilakukan Shion. Jika kau mau membantuku, maka kau tidak boleh membocorkan semua tugas dariku ini kepada siapapun. Jika kau merasa tidak mampu, lebih baik kau mundur dan aku akan membereskan semua ini sendiri."

"Saya siap Athena. Bahkan dengan nyawa saya, saya akan menyelesaikan misi dari anda." Jawab Shion dengan penuh keyakinan _._ Shion sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Tak ada satupun yang dapat memintanya untuk mundur sekarang.

Athena menghela napas. Ia menarik cosmonya yang sedari tadi melingkupi ruang makan itu agar Shion tak dapat membaca emosinya. Lalu dengan singkat, Athena menceritakan semua yang terjadi di Elysium tadi.

Ketika ia telah selesai menjelaskan berbagai rencana dan misinya pada Shion. Athena menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan permintaan maaf.

Shion tetap membatu pada tempatnya. Ia terkejut luar biasa. Bahkan tubuhnya sampai gemetar memikirkannya. Ia tak sanggup lagi berbicara atau memikirkan hal lain. Seluruh perasaannya campur aduk. Jika bukan karena cosmo Athena yang kini melingkupi dan menguatkannya, mungkin ia sudah gila sekarang.

Ia tahu resiko dan konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung Athena. Bahkan jika seandainya seluruh saint bunuh diri untuk menghindari hal ini, mau tak mau Athena harus tetap menyelesaikan 'janji' yang telah dibuatnya dengan Hades. Ia tak akan pernah bisa menghindari atau membatalkannya karena para Dewa telah menjadi saksi. Hukuman bagi Dewa yang melanggarnya sangat berat. Penjara dunia bawah ketujuh –Tartarus, akan menjadi tempat penyiksaan yang kekal baginya. Ia tak akan bisa lagi bereinkarnasi, dan jika Athena tidak bereinkarnasi lagi, maka kehancuran dunia jelas sudah didepan mata.

Ketika Shion menatap wajah junjungannya itu, ia mendapati bahwa Athena terlihat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Namun Shion tau, dibalik itu Athena pasti menghadapi suatu tekanan yang luar biasa. Ya, Athena selalu saja berusaha terlihat tegar dihadapan siapa pun bahkan dalam masalah yang luar biasa. Shion menghela nafas panjang sambil menenangkan dirinya sendiri. _Sudah terlambat untuk menyesali apapun saat ini_. Katanya pada diri sendiri.

"Saya.. sangat berterimakasih atas kesediaan anda melakukan hal ini bagi kami Athena-sama. Dan sesuai janji saya, saya.. saya akan melaksanakan misi ini sebaik mungkin." Kata Shion. Athena hanya mengangguk, dan tanpa berbicara apapun, ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah patung Athena. Shion terdiam dan tetap pada tempatnya. Ia berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya agar tidak gemetar. Cosmo Athena terus menerus melingkupinya dan ia amat bersyukur atas hal itu. Tak lama kemudian, Shion pun berhasil menguasai dirinya dan bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia berjalan dengan berat ke tempat dimana patung Athena berdiri megah di halaman belakang Papacy.

Langit masih terlihat cerah dan matahari bersinar sangat terang di Sanctuary. Jam pun sudah menunjuk angka dua ketika Shion memasuki halaman belakang Papacy untuk menemani Athena disana.

Ketika ia sudah menaiki setengah dari anak tangga yang menghubungkan Papacy dengan patung Athena, Shion hampir saja menjerit panik ketika ia melihat junjungannya itu menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Darah mengalir dengan deras, namun tak terlihat sedikitpun rasa sakit di wajah Athena. Athena mengambil sebuah botol kecil berwarna ungu kemerahan di bawah patung itu dan dengan sigap, ia menampung darahnya pada botol itu.

Shion mengerti apa yang dilakukan junjungannya itu. Tak seharusnya ia panik. Mau tak mau Athena harus masuk dalam garis reinkarnasi tak lama lagi, sudah sepantasnya jika ia menyiapkan darahnya untuk perang suci berikutnya bukan? Botol itu pun penuh dengan darah tak lama kemudian. Dengan cosmonya, Athena menutup luka itu dengan mudah.

"Ah, sejak kapan kau berada disana Shion?" Tanya sang Dewi junjungannya itu sambil tersenyum ketika ia melihat Shion berjalan ke tempatnya.

"Tak lama, baru saja saya sampai disini Athena-sama" Jawab Shion apa adanya.

"Ini." Kata Athena sambil menyerahkan botol berisi darahnya pada Shion.

"-Tolong simpan ini dengan baik Shion. Aku yakin kita pasti membutuhkannya nanti. Dan.."

Athena membakar cosmonya. Seketika itu juga, seluruh lantai dibawah patung itu dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas segel Athena yang masih baru.

"-Aku menyembunyikan ini disini. Jika suatu hari kau membutuhkannya, kau tinggal membakar cosmomu dan memberikan sedikit darahku pada patung itu seperti ketika memanggil clothku, maka lembaran segel ini akan muncul kembali sesuai permintaanmu." Katanya.

Athena memadamkan cosmonya dan segel-segel itu pun menghilang dari pandangan, digantikan oleh batu-batu yang ditata sedemikian rupa sebagai lantai dasarnya.

"Aku membuatnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekedar berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan mendadak atau sejenisnya." Jelas Athena dengan wajah berseri.

Shion hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sementara Athena berjalan kembali memasuki Papacy. Cosmo Athena yang dari tadi melingkupinya sudah lenyap, namun pikirannya tak lagi segelisah tadi. Ia sudah mampu menerima kenyataan, demikian pula sang Athena.

Shion menghela nafas, hari ini adalah hari yang berat. Misi yang diberikan oleh Athena tadi akan dikerjakannya mulai besok. Ya, misi tersulit yang pernah diembannya ini, akan ia kerjakan sepenuh hatinya.

 **..oOo.. To Be Continued ..oOo..**

Sepertinya ini lebih cepat dipublish dari tanggal yang sudah aku tentukan kemarin.. Berhubung test penjurusanku udah selesai, jadinya bisa ngebut bikin fic ^^ #bergadang

Please Review.. nih fic nyaris discontinued kemarin gara2 kehabisan ide T^T

Bagi author2 senior, saya mohon bantuan ide untuk mengembangkan jalan ceritanya (Untuk yang mau kasi ide bisa lewat PM) dan yang udah beri review serta masukan, saya bener2 berterima kasih.. masukannya sangat bermanfaat buat saya yg masi pemula..^^

Thanks for reading!

NB: Alasan kenapa judulnya bukan "My Sacrifice" karena aku ambil sudut pandang yang beda2.. #hehehe


	3. Chapter 3: Kunjungan

"Athena sudah gila!"

 _Pletak!_

"Aw! Kenapa kau menjitakku Camus?"

"Jaga ucapanmu Milo!"

"Huh!"

Sepasang sejoli tengah berjalan ditengah keramaian pasar pagi ini. Dengan banyak mata yang memandang mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Dua pria super tampan dengan badan kekar dan otot yang menonjol tengah berjalan keluar dari toko kosmetik besar dipasar itu sambil memborong bertas-tas alat kosmetik yang mahal.

Terdengar cekikikan para gadis ketika mereka melewatinya. Camus dengan wajahnya yang datar sama sekali tak terlihat bermasalah. Namun lain halnya dengan Milo yang sedari tadi salah tingkah dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Ini sudah kelewatan Camus. Apa kau tidak mendengar komentar mbak-mbak tadi?"

"Hmm.."

"Camus! Mereka mengatakan aku tukang dandan! Ini gila!"

Suara berisik komentar Milo membuat semakin banyak mata memandang mereka. Bahkan, tak jarang ada orang yang sampai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya. Hal itu sukses membuat Milo jadi lebih salah tingkah dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tak merasa malu sedikitpun Camus?!" Tanya Milo panik.

"Justru ku pikir kau sudah tak punya rasa malu Milo." Jawabnya santai.

 _Jleb._ "Wew Camus. Kata-katamu menusuk banget sih."

Camus memutar bola matanya. Ia tak ingin lagi meladeni Milo yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus disampingnya. Apa ia malu? Jelas. Hanya saja, ia tak mengumbarnya dan tak bereaksi berlebihan seperti Milo. Trimakasih kepada wajah balok es yang membantu menutupi segala emosinya saat ini.

"Permisi tuan."

Seorang wanita cantik pemilik kios kecil di pinggir jalan menghentikan dan menyapa mereka dengan tulus. Ia sama sekali tak merasa aneh melihat dua pria gagah ini membawa tas-tas alat kosmetik.

"Ya?" Kata Camus akhirnya setelah sekian lama Milo tak menjawab. Senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya ketika melihat Milo dengan wajah yang merah padam tengah menunduk malu di balik punggungnya.

"Apakah tuan-tuan adalah dua dari gold saint yang tinggal di kuil itu?"

Camus terkejut, tentu saja. Tanpa perlengkapan cloth apapun dan hanya mengenakan kaos oblong hijau miliknya, seharusnya tak seorangpun mengetahui identitasnya.

"Bukan!" Jawab Milo setengah histeris.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk dan tertawa ringan. "Tak perlu seperti itu tuan berambut biru. Orang-orang disini hanya penasaran saja karena merasa pernah melihat kalian tinggal di rumah susun sederhana di ujung jalan ini beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sejauh yang kami dengar, para gold saint lah yang meninggali rumah itu untuk beberapa hari sampai Sanctuary selesai dibangun."

"Bukan! Anda pasti salah orang." Kata Milo yang berusaha mengembalikan wibawanya yang hampir hancur.

"Tak apa, mungkin mereka salah. Trimakasih waktunya." Wanita itu menunduk sekali kemudian pergi memasuki kiosnya.

Setelah mereka berjalan agak jauh, barulah Milo mulai berkomentar, "Hampir saja nama baik kita hancur Camus. Bayangkan saja jika kita ketahuan sebagai gold saint yang suka borong make up! Apalagi jika mereka berfikir kita memakainya..Ugh!"

Camus hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia hampir saja menjawab 'ia' seandainya Milo tidak menjawab wanita itu duluan.

 _Sudahlah._ Pikirnya.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah mereka meninggalkan keramaian kota Athens dan sampai di perbatasan kota, sebuah batu raksasa jatuh berguling dari sebuah bukit kearah mereka. Refleks, Camus mengangkat tangannya dan membekukan 'batu' itu seketika. Rasa penasaran membawa Camus mendekati batu itu. Sambil menyeret Milo yang sudah meronta-ronta ingin kembali ke kuilnya, Camus mengamati batu itu dengan sangat teliti. Belum semenit ia mengeceknya, Milo menjerit panik disisinya.

"Ada apa Milo?" Tanya Camus sambil memandang wajahnya.

"I..itu.." Kata Milo sambil menunjuk benda yang telah tertutup sempurna dengan es itu.

"Hah?"

"Camus! Lihat baik-baik!"

"I.. ini kan.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

Warning: SS Omega, Soul of Gold dan Next Dimension dianggap tidak ada.

 **.**

Chapter 3: Kunjungan

 **.**

 **The Sacrifice**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana mungkin benda seperti ini muncul begitu saja Camus? Tolong jelaskan!"

Shion menggaruk kepalanya saat ia mengamati sebuah benda raksasa yang mirip batu dan berukirkan segel Athena itu. Ia tahu ini adalah benda yang sangat berbahaya sampai disegel secara permanen oleh Athena. Tak seorangpun dapat melepaskan segel ini kecuali Athena sendiri. Bahkan, segel ini tak akan terkikis oleh waktu.

"Sungguh Kyouko-sama, saya tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Benda ini tiba-tiba saja muncul begitu saja dan nyaris melindas tubuh saya dan Milo." Jawab Camus datar.

Shion menghela nafas. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan melihat benda ini. Benda yang disebut "Cambuk Tartarus" ini sudah tersegel selama ratusan abad oleh Athena. Satu-satunya segel permanen yang pernah dibuat oleh sang Dewi.

"Baik Camus. Trima kasih sudah membawa benda ini kemari. Bagaimana dengan make up Athena? Kau sudah membawanya?" Tanya Shion dengan tatapan sendu.

Camus mengangguk sekali sambil menyerahkan bertas-tas alat make up itu pada Shion. "Sekali lagi trima kasih Camus. Kau bisa meninggalkan Papacy sekarang."

Camus menunduk sekali memberi hormat, kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sepeninggal Camus, Shion menghela nafas panjang kemudian ia duduk di singgasananya. Ia menatap tas berbagai macam bentuk dan warna itu nanar. Ia tak ingin melakukan ini, tentu saja. Namun misi dari Athena jelas dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Setelah ia meletakkan make up itu di samping singgasananya, ia pun mulai mengamati benda raksasa itu. Ia tahu benda itu berlubang dibagian tengahnya, namun apakah itu berisi atau tidak, ia tidak mengetahuinya. Semua perkamen dan catatan-catatan tua yang pernah ia baca, tak ada satupun yang dapat menjelaskan benda ini secara detail.

Shion mendesah, kemungkinan besar Athena juga tak mengetahui benda ini. Sang Dewi tentu saja tak dapat mengingat semua masa lalunya kecuali jika ia menggunakan tubuh aslinya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun, aku harus melaporkannya pada Athena-sama." Katanya.

"Melaporkan apa Shion?"

Suara Athena secara tiba-tiba menyahutnya dari belakang singgasananya. Ia pun menoleh dan menunduk sambil memberi hormat.

"Athena-sama. Inilah yang akan saya laporkan. Benda ini.."

"Maaf menyela Shion.. Tapi, dari mana kau mendapatkan benda ini?" Tanya Athena dengan napas tertahan.

"Itu.. Camus lah yang membawanya tadi. Ia mengatakan bahwa benda ini secara tak sengaja ditemukannya dibawah kaki gunung dan hampir menggilasnya dengan Milo. Apakah.. anda mengetahui benda ini?"

Athena menutup matanya. Ia menggepalkan tangannya erat dan menarik napas panjang kemudian berkata, "Ya Shion. Aku mengetahui benda ini. Ini salah satu dari harga yang diminta Hades. Sebaiknya kau membawanya ke bawah patung Athena."

"Baik Athena-sama" Jawab Shion. Walaupun kebingungan, ia tetap melaksanakan permintaan junjungannya itu.

Matahari belum terbenam seluruhnya, namun bulan sudah mulai terlihat. Athena pun sudah berdiri di teras Papacy sambil melingkupi keduabelas kuil itu dengan cosmonya sesuai jadwal yang dibuatnya. Terdengar gerutuan tak jelas dari beberapa gold saint yang terpaksa harus mngehentikan seluruh aktivitasnya di manapun ia berada dan kembali ke kuilnya masing-masing.

"Athena-sama"

"Shion." Kata Athena tanpa menoleh. Ia tahu Shion tengah berdiri di belakangnya saat ini.

"Athena-sama, jika saya boleh tahu, bagaimana anda mengetahui tentang benda itu, apakah Hades sendiri yang menjelaskannya? Benda itu kan.."

"Tersegel permanen. Ya, aku tahu."

Athena menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Hades menjelaskannya kepadaku dengan sangat rinci Shion. Namun, ada baiknya jika kau tidak mengetahuinya sekarang." Kata Athena sambil tetap memunggunginya.

Shion hanya mengangguk. Ia merasa sedikit terganggu karena Athena tak mau memberitahukan hal-hal penting seperti ini kepadanya. Namun ia tahu, Dewinya ini pasti sudah punya rencana yang diluar pikirannya.

"Bagaimana dengan misimu sendiri Shion?"

"Ah, itu.. saya sudah menjalankannya sedikit demi sedikit Athena-sama. Bukankah kita masih memiliki waktu sebulan lagi sebelum anda menggenapi harga itu?"

"Benar Shion. Namun tetap saja Hades yang memutuskan. Jika ia ingin dipercepat, maka kita tak punya hak untuk membantah."

"Hmm.."

Shion berjalan ke sisi sang Athena. Ia mencengkeram pagar yang membatasi teras Papacy itu. Shion masih tak habis pikir mengapa Dewinya itu begitu nekat sampai bisa berfikir seperti ini. Walaupun mungkin ini jalan satu-satunya agar para saint itu tak menderita nantinya. Namun..

"Shion."

"Ya Athena-sama?"

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada para gold saint." Kata Athena sambil terus memandangi langit yang sudah semakin gelap.

"Malam ini, berjagalah denganku dibawah patung Athena." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan memandang Shion dengan lembut.

"Baik, Athena-sama."

..oOo..

"Sial! Aku baru saja sampai di kuil Camus tapi cosmo Athena udah terasa!"

"Milo.. Kita kan masi bisa berkomunikasi dengan telepati. Berhentilah mengeluh. Suaramu terdengar sangat keras disini."

"Hei Milo! Kau sadar tidak telepati ini berisikan keduabelas gold saint.. Suaramu benar-benar menganggu tahu!"

"Well.. aku masi ada tugas untuk mereparasi cloth para perunggu itu.. Sampai nanti kawan-kawan. Aku duluan."

"Yah.. Mu? Kau masi disana?"

"Kakak ini gimana sih? Dia sudah bilang mau pergi malah ditanya lagi."

"Kau diam saja Kanon! Aku tidak akan membagi tempat tidurku jika kau tetap bawel!"

"Eh, Kau pikir aku takut heh?"

"Oi Kembar! Muka sama tapi kerjaan tengkar mulu.. berisik tau! Kalo kupajang kau dikuilku baru tau rasa!"

"Berisik! Aku off!"

"Yah.. Mu dan Shaka pergi nih.. Pokoknya nih semua salah kakak!"

"Hei semua.. Ada yang lihat Marin tidak?"

"Hahaha..Kalaupun kami melihatnya kau mau apa Aiolia?"

"Hehehe.. Titip salam ya Alde.."

"Cieee.. Aiolia cieee…"

"Butuh bunga Aiolia? Mawarku masih banyak nih.."

"Kagak! Bisa mati Marin kena bungamu Aphro!"

"Kawan-kawan.. ini sudah malam.. sudah waktunya tidur."

"Bener tuh kata Aiolos.. aku off"

"Eh..Aku ikutan Shura deh.. off!"

"Tinggal siapaan nih?"

"Off."

"Yah.. Camus jangan off dulu dong!"

"Milo! Jangan berteriak! Kupingku budek lama-lama!"

"Oi.. kau juga teriak Kanon!"

"Cerewet ah.. Off!"

"Off"

"Jiah! Roshi dari tadi g ngomong apa-apa.. tau-tau dah off.."

"Maklum lah.. dah tua.."

"Loh, katanya off, kenapa Roshi masih nongol aja?"

"Gpp.. cuman bales pesan aja."

"Gubrak! dikira ni ngechat apa?"

"Eh, ngechat tuh apa Mil?"

"Gue Off dah.. g penting bener."

"Ikutan DM.. gue Off kawan-kawan."

"Woi tinggal sapaan nih? Gue Off dah!"

Well, begitulah kira-kira isi telepati para gold saint tiap harinya. Kurang kerjaan? Memang. Bumi terlalu damai sejak Perang Suci telah berakhir. Yah, sangat damai untuk saat ini.

Milo berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil menggigit sebatang sejami. Ia memandang ke langit gelap yang penuh bintang itu. Semenjak keluar dari telepati, semua menjadi sunyi. Kondisi kuil yang kosong dan gelap pun membuat kuilnya terlihat semakin suram.

Sejak hari kebangkitan sampai sekarang, ia belum juga menemukan anak didik baru untuk mewarisi clothnya kelak. Bukan hanya dia sih. Dari keduabelas gold saint, hanya Mu dan Aldebaran yang sudah mendapatkan anak didik baru. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Ia bisa saja hidup beratus-ratus tahun kedepan –salah satu keuntungan menjadi saint- tanpa memiliki anak didik yang bisa menggantikan posisinya seperti Dohko. Mungkin ketika perang suci berikutnya sudah dekat barulah ia akan mencari anak didik baru.

"BOSAN!" Gerutunya sambil duduk di atas kasur. Ia membuang jerami itu sebelum turun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tuan, Makan malam sudah siap."

"Ya ya.. Trima kasih.. Aku segera kesana." Katanya membalas pemberitahuan para pelayan dari pintu kamarnya.

 _Well,setidaknya mereka memiliki makanan yang cukup enak._ Pikirnya.

Dengan langkah santai, Milo beranjak dari kasurnya menuju ruang makan. Sepertinya Athena telah memfasilitasi semuanya dengan baik. Kuilnya pun menjadi lebih mewah sejak dibangun kembali. Walaupun lampu belum masuk dikawasan Sanctuary.

Milo menyalakan cosmonya sekedar memberi cahaya bagi ruang makan itu. Lalu dengan cepat ia menghabiskan semua yang makanan tersajikan. Setelah makan malam yang super sepi itu, ia pun mulai memeriksa berkas-berkas misinya. Walaupun bumi damai, namun tetap tak sedamai itu sampai tak ada kejahatan sama sekali. Sesekali misi pun diturunkan. Baru saja pagi ini Aiolos pulang dari misinya di Paris.

"Sudah selesai." Katanya setelah ia memberi tanda centang pada semua kolom di berkas itu. Tubuhnya sudah merasa lelah sekarang. Tentu saja, apa yang diharapkannya dari tubuh semu?

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul sembilan malam. Jika sang Kyouku mengetahui ia masih terjaga, mungkin ia akan segera diceramahi panjang lebar. Milo mendesah kemudian dengan cekatan merapikan seluruh berkasnya dan meletakkannya diatas meja makan itu. Baru saja ia berjalan selangkah, tiba-tiba saja sebuah cahaya emas memancar keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Milo segera berlari menuju ke sumber cahaya itu berasal.

Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia sangat terkejut melihat kotak emas berisi clothnya itu bercahaya dan bergetar. Ia pun segera memandang keluar dari jendela dan mendapati seluruh gold cloth milik teman-temannya tengah melayang dengan cepat kearah Papacy. Mungkin karena ia masih terjaga sehingga clothnya itu menunggu ijinnya untuk pergi. Walaupun kebingungan, Milo mengangguk sekali sambil membakar cosmonya tanda bahwa ia telah memberikan ijinnya pada sang gold cloth. Kemudian dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, cloth itu melesat keluar dari jendela disampingnya. Samar-samar, ia merasakan cosmo Athenalah yang telah memanggil para gold cloth itu.

..oOo..

"Semua telah berkumpul Shion. Um.. kecuali Scorpio.. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Saya menduga Milo masih belum tidur sampai sekarang Athena-sama, sehingga clothnya harus menunggunya memberi ijin. Tak lama lagi cloth itu pasti tiba disini."

Athena mengangguk dan mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke langit, menunggu. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, gold cloth bermandikan cahaya emas seperti bintang jatuh itu melesat dengan cepat kearahnya. Dengan kedatangan cloth Scorpio itu, maka lengkaplah kedua belas gold cloth dihadapannya. Mereka membentuk sebuah formasi setengah lingkarang yang formal dengan libra sebagai penengah.

Athena tersenyum sangat lembut dan memandang Shion yang tengah membalas senyum sang Dewi. Sebuah rasa bangga sebagai saint Athena mengalir deras dalam pembuluh darahnya. Ia bersumpah tak akan pernah menukarkan kesetiaannya pada Athena demi apapun juga. Cosmo Athena yang hangat dan penuh kasih melingkupi seluruh Papacy dengan luar biasa. Tak heran jika kelelahan tak terlalu membebaninya sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian, Athena pun menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Darah mengalir dengan deras namun senyumnya tak berkurang. Tak terlihat rasa sakit sedikitpun dalam matanya. Justru sebaliknya, terpancar rasa cinta yang mendalam disana.

Dengan segera Shion menampung darah Athena itu dalam sebuah mangkuk dari emas. Setelah mangkuk itu terisi penuh. Athena pun menutup sayatan itu dengan mudah. Namun seketika itu juga tubuhnya lemas. Bagaimanapun juga, tubuhnya tetap tubuh seorang manusia. Shion menangkap Athena yang hampir jatuh dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya tetap memegang mangkuk itu.

"Lanjutkan saja Shion." Pinta Athena.

Shion hanya mengangguk sambil mendudukkan Athena perlahan dibawah patung besar itu. Walaupun tubuhnya lemah, namun cosmo Athena tetap terasa sangat kuat melingkupi Papacy.

Shion melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat kearah barisan keduabelas cloth. Dan dengan sigap, ia menuangkan darah Athena kepada masing-masing cloth. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi darah itu untuk meresap kedalam cloth itu. Dan seketika itu juga, semua cloth itu terlihat hidup. Namun rupanya tak sampai disana saja pemberian Athena. Dengan perlahan, Athena kembali bangkit dan mengikuti Shion berjalan ke depan kedua belas cloth itu. Dewi Perang itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menaikkan cosmonya hingga begitu luar biasa. Shion yang merasakan cosmo agung itu hanya dapat terheran-heran. Ia merasa sangat kecil jika harus disandingkan dengan sang Athena. Sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang memancar dari kedua tangan Athena. Refleks, Shion menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya. Ia tak mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Namun setelah cahaya itu menghilang, kedua belas gold cloth itu seolah-olah mengkilat dan bertambah terang.

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku meletakkan sebagian kecil cosmoku ke dalam masing-masing cloth itu. Sekarang, cloth itu dapat memperbaiki dirinya sendiri. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku selamanya. Kurang lebih sampai cosmoku memudar dari mereka." Kata Athena.

Shion hanya mengangguk. Ia terlalu kagum untuk berbicara. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur pernah melihat hal ini walaupun hanya sekali seumur hidupnya.

"Sudah waktunya mengembalikan mereka Shion." Kata Athena sambil tersenyum dan melihat para cloth yang seolah-olah menunduk padanya memberi hormat. Sekali lagi Athena membakar cosmonya dan ia memerintahkan para cloth itu untuk kembali pada pemiliknya.

"Dan tentang 'batu' itu Shion." Kata Athena sambil menunjuk 'batu' raksasa bersegel permanen dibelakang patung Athena. "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu dengannya besok. Dan aku harap kau merahasiakan apapun yang akan kau saksikan nantinya." Lanjutnya.

"Baik, Athena-sama."

..oOo..

Matahari belum terbit dan langit masih gelap gulita. Jam juga masih menunjuk pukul tiga pagi ketika Saga terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat Kanon masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Tak ingin mengganggu adiknya, ia pun dengan perlahan turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya. Saga merasakan sebuah firasat yang buruk dan hal itu tak dapat membuatnya tidur dengan tenang.

"Kakak?" Panggil seseorang dari kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Kanon?" Tanya Saga sambil berjalan kembali ketempat Kanon berada.

"Aku tak bisa tidur, entah sejak kapan. Aku merasakan sebuah firasat yang.. buruk" Kata Kanon ragu-ragu.

Saga mengerti. Baik ia maupun adiknya, mereka sama. Tak peduli siapa yang berperan sebagai sisi baik atau jahat Gemini. Mereka tetaplah sepasang saudara kembar. Jika adiknya pun merasakan firasat buruk, hal itu tidak mengherankan bukan?

Saga mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dengan perlahan, ia berjalan ujung kamarnya tempat ia meletakkan cloth Gemininya. Kanon mengikuti dari belakang dalam diam. Walaupun suasana sangat gelap, namun sebagai saint mereka terlatih dengan suasana yang seperti ini.

Saga merasa ada yang berbeda dari clothnya, demikian juga Kanon. Namun apapun itu, ia tak mengetahuinya. Tak ingin ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Saga pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kuil Gemini itu menuju teras yang menghubungkan kuil Gemini dengan Cancer. Lagi-lagi Kanon mengikuti, namun Saga sama sekali tak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu, justru ia amat bersyukur telah dipersatukan kembali dengan adiknya.

"Kanon."

"Ya?"

"Apa.. Apa kau tak merasa menyesal?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Menyesal karena selama ini kita telah melukai Athena." Kata Saga. Kanon hanya menunduk. Penyesalannya terlalu besar bahkan untuk dipikirkan.

"I.. itu.."

Saga menghela nafas. Ia tahu tanpa ditanya sekalipun bahwa adiknya telah menyesal dengan teramat sangat. Demikian juga dirinya.

"Entah kenapa.. aku sendiri merasa tak nyaman berada didekat Athena. Seolah-olah bayangan dosa terus menerus menghantuiku. Aku menyesal.. terlalu menyesal untuk dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata." Kata Saga sambil menunduk.

"Aku pun juga begitu Saga. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku sendiri tak dapat memahami jalan pikiran Athena. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih mau menerima orang sepertiku." Jawab Kanon akhirnya. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

"Ah.. Athena terlalu baik Kanon. Aku bahkan tak segan-segan akan menyerahkan nyawaku jika ia memintanya. Bahkan hal itu mungkin tak akan mampu untuk mengahapus semua dosaku dulu." Kata Saga pelan.

"Ya.. Sama sepertimu Saga.. Aku pun begitu." Sahut Kanon sambil mencengkeram pundak kakaknya.

"Ah..Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk Saga. Udara masih sangat dingin. Kau masih ingat penjelasan Athena tentang tubuh semu ini kan?" Ajak Kanon, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran kakaknya.

Saga hanya tersenyum memandang adiknya kemudian mengangguk. Baru saja mereka membalikkan badannya, angin bertiup sangat kencang dari utara dan membawa bau padang bunga yang sangat menyengat. Sejenak, kedua Gemini ini terdiam. Samar-samar, mereka merasakan cosmo asing yang sangat kuat mendekat kearah Sanctuary. Tak ada hawa permusuhan darinya. Namun tetap saja mereka waspada terhadap kemungkinan terburuk.

Saga mengetuk cosmo Mu untuk membangunkannya. Namun sepertinya Mu tidak sedang tertidur. Dengan cepat Mu menjawab telepati dari Saga.

"Kau memanggilku karena cosmo ini kan, Saga?" Tanya Mu langsung.

"Ah, iya Mu.. Aku hanya memastikan kondisimu siap."

"Trima kasih Saga. Maaf aku harus memutus telepati kita dulu. Cosmo itu sudah cukup dekat, mungkin tinggal tiga mil dari sini."

"Baik." Jawabnya sebelum telepati mereka benar-benar terputus.

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap Kanon."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku akan menghubungi yang lain sementara kau harus segera siap dengan gold clothmu Saga." Kata Kanon sambil melangkah terburu-buru masuk kekuil Gemini. Tak ada rasa cemburu sama sekali dari Kanon. Diampuni Athena saja sudah terlalu cukup baginya.

Angin masih berhembus dengan kuat ketika Kanon menghubungi gold saint lainnya. Rupanya, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang tertidur. Sepertinya cosmo yang kuat dan cukup agresif ini berhasil membangunkan mereka semua. Bahkan, cosmo Athena sudah terasa melingkupi keduabelas kuil ini.

Suasana yang tadinya hening dan dingin ini mendadak menjadi tegang. Semua gold saint -kecuali Mu- sudah terhubung dengan telepati untuk memantau keadaan bersama, sementara Mu sendiri bersiap untuk menghadang siapapun yang datang.

..oOo..

"Kiki! Segera masuk ke kamar. Sepertinya cosmo kali ini bukanlah milik manusia."

"Baik Mu-sama" Sahut seorang anak berambut coklat itu.

 _Cosmo itu semakin mendekat. Tidak mengancam namun membawa tekanan yang luar biasa._ Pikirnya.

Mu berjalan keluar dengan membawa penutup kepala ditangannya. Ia tak memakainya agar siapapun yang datang nanti tak merasa terancam karena menganggap Mu siap berperang.

 _Aku mencium bau padang bunga. Siapa orang ini?_ Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Kecurigaannya makin besar ketika ia melihat seseorang datang dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh badannya. Bahkan Mu tak dapat melihat wajah orang itu.

"Apakah Kau penjaga kuil ini, Aries?" Tanya orang itu yang ternyata seorang wanita.

"Benar. Sebaiknya kau berhenti disana dan jelaskan alasanmu kemari." Sahut Mu dengan wibawa dan ketegasan yang tak tergoyahkan.

Orang asing itu menuruti permintaan Mu dan berdiri dengan diam. Ia tak membuat gerakan sedikitpun walaupun cosmonya tetap kuat menekan.

"Trima kasih atas kerja samanya. Ada baiknya jika kau meringankan cosmo mu agar tak terkesan mengancam." Pinta Mu dengan sopan.

Lagi-lagi orang itu menurut dan dengan perlahan memadamkan cosmonya. Tak sepenuhnya padam tentu saja. Mu juga dapat mengerti bahwa orang dihadapannya ini sangat waspada dan berhati-hati.

"Baik. Bisakah anda melepaskan tudung itu dan menjelaskan maksud anda datang kemari?" Tanya Mu sambil tersenyum. Ia berharap orang ini bukanlah musuh.

"Maaf Aries. Aku tak bisa melepaskan tudung ini begitu saja. Tujuanku kemari hanya untuk bertemu Athena."

"Tolong jelaskan."

"Saya ingin bertemu Athena dengan tujuan dan maksud yang rahasia, manusia. Hanya para Dewalah yang boleh mengetahuinya."

Mu tersentak kaget. Tentu saja. Tak perlu berpikir cukup lama untuk menyadari bahwa wanita dihadapannya adalah seorang Dewi. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sambil berusaha bersikap lebih sopan dihadapan wanita asing ini.

"Kalau begitu, maafkanlah jika saya mengatakan hal yang kurang pantas. Namun apakah anda telah membuat janji dengan Athena-sama?"

"Tidak. Saya kemari mendadak sekali dan tersembunyi."

"Saya akan mengirimkan pesan kepada Athena-sama dan membiarkan beliau yang menentukan apakah anda boleh masuk atau tidak. Tunggulah kurang lebih setengah jam lagi."

"Maaf tidak bisa. Saya sangat terburu-buru. Ijinkan aku masuk."

"Well, tidak bisa kurasa." Jawab Mu sambil sedikit membakar cosmonya. Mau tak mau ia harus siap jika tiba-tiba diserang mendadak.

"Ijinkan aku masuk! Sepanjang hidupku, tak pernah ada seorang manusia pun yang pernah melarangku dan kuturuti kecuali dirimu, dan karena aku juga menyadari bahwa tempat ini berada dalam kuasa Athena. Jadi berikanlah sedikit hormat dan biarkan aku lewat manusia!"

Jujur saja, Mu merasa sedikit ketakutan. Cosmo Dewi asing dihadapannya ini meningkat tajam dibandingkan sebelumnya. Namun sebagai penjaga kuil pertama, ia tetap bertekad untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebaik mungkin.

"Tidak. Maafkan saya, tetapi anda tak memiliki bukti apapun maupun janji apapun dengan Athena-sama. Bagaimana mungkin saya dapat mempercayai anda begitu saja. Setidaknya tunggulah beberapa saat sampai Athena mengijinkan anda masuk."

"Ck.. Dasar manusia! Jika bukan karena aku, kau pun tak akan hidup saat ini!"

 _Apa maksudnya?_

 _"_ _Aries Mu.. Biarkan orang ini lewat."_ Sebuah suara dari benaknya berbicara.

"Athena-sama" Sahut Mu.

 _"_ _Benar. Aku telah mengawasinya dari tadi. Sepertinya ia tak bermaksud buruk. Tolong biarkanlah orang ini lewat Mu. Mohonkanlah maaf kepadanya dan sampaikan bahwa aku telah menunggunya di Aula Papacy"_

"Ah.. Baik Athena sama." Kata Mu pelan.

"Saya mohon maaf atas perkataan dan sikap saya kepada anda. Saat ini, Athena-sama telah menunggu anda di kuil teratas, Papacy."

Orang itu hanya mengangguk dan terus berjalan melewati Mu. Sang gold saint pun mengiringnya dari belakang sampai orang itu keluar dari kuilnya. Kemudian dengan cepat, Mu bergabung dengan telepati gold saint yang lain dan memberitahu mereka agar membiarkan orang ini lewat.

Sinar matahari sudah mulai terlihat, walaupun hanya berupa garis-garis tipis. Jam pun menunjuk angka lima. Mu berjalan keluar dari kuilnya dan berdiam diri di teras Aries. Bau padang bunga masih terasa. Pasti Dewi asing tadi yang membawanya.

Memikirkan Dewi tadi mengingatkannya pada buku tentang Dewa-Dewi yang pernah dibacanya dulu. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kesadaran menerpa pikirannya.

 _Mungkinkah itu.. Dewi musim semi, Persephone?_

 **..oOo.. To Be Continued ..oOo..**

Thanks for reading!

Kritik dan saran lagi-lagi amat ditunggu. ^^

Mungkin fic kali ini agak berantakan karena aku bener-bener lagi kehabisan ide. Moga-moga selesai maksimal 7 chap.. See u next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Kerja Sama

Langit tampak gelap walaupun matahari telah muncul. Awan hitam pun melingkupi seluruh kawasan Sanctuary pagi ini. Ketegangan yang mencekam juga tak kunjung surut diantara keduabelas kuil. Bahkan sampai sekarang, tak ada seorang gold saint pun yang keluar dari kuilnya. Status siaga masih tetap terjaga sejak Dewi musim semi itu datang ke Sanctuary. Walaupun begitu, mereka tetaplah terhubung dalam telepati demi memperkuat keamanan bersama.

"Kawan-kawan.. Apa kalian benar-benar yakin ini aman?"

"Jujur saja, aku juga agak curiga Saga."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Athena sendiri yang menyuruhku mengijinkannya lewat."

"Tapi cosmonya terasa sangat mencekam. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya sampai cosmonya sangat menekan kita?"

"Entahlah. Urusan para Dewa selalu saja misterius bagi kita."

"Aphro, bagaimana kondisi disana?"

"Dewi itu baru saja lewat Shura."

"Yah, berharap saja ia tak bermaksud jahat."

"Santai kawan-kawan.. toh Athena juga bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Santai gundulmu Deathmask. Aku beneran ga pingin kehilangan Athena untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Ini siapa sih yang ngomong? Suara kalian sama tau."

"Namanya juga kembar kale."

"Hahahaha.."

"Ngapain malah ketawa Mil? Situasi serius nih.."

"Sori Los, gue g sengaja nginjek topengnya DM."

"Heh? Ngapain topengku ada dikuilmu?"

"Eh.. anu.. Sori deh Mask, ntar gua balikin. Penjem bentar ye.. buat.. err.."

"Enak bener lu pinjem g ngomong-ngomong! BALIKIN OI!"

"G USAH TERIAK NAPE!"

"U juga teriak Gaaaa..!"

"Ni Kanon kale."

"Berisik! Diam!"

"Ampun mbak (?) Shaka.. Salahkan si DM nih yang triak-triak mulu."

"U juga triak Non!"

"Cukup!"

"Iye iye.. tuh si tanduk kudanya dah keliatan ampe sini."

"Awas lu Death! Beraninya hina kakak gue!"

"Cukup lia, ayo awasi sekitarmu!"

"Argh!"

Camus mendengus mendengar isi telepati yang semakin lama makin aneh. Walaupun ia ingin keluar dengan segera, namun situasi kali ini tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk meninggalkan teman-temannya begitu saja. Keamanan Athena dan seluruh saint memang menjadi prioritas baginya. Walaupun itu berarti harus mendengarkan komentar-komentar aneh teman-temannya melalui telepati.

Jujur saja, Camus merasa sangat khawatir dengan kondisi junjungannya dan Pope. Jika saja ia menuruti keinginannya tadi, pastinya ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Dewi musim semi itu melewati kuilnya.

Camus mendesah sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan di kuilnya. Ia sangat beruntung karena Athena mendengarkan keinginannya untuk memiliki perpustakaan sendiri. Memang sejak kecilnya ia sudah memiliki hobi membaca. Tak heran jika ia tergolong salah satu saint terpintar di Sanctuary.

Camus mengambil sebuah buku _hardcover_ berwarna hitam tebal di ujung perpustakaannya dan meletakkannya diatas meja baca bundar di tengah perpustakaan itu. Sambil terus berusaha mengabaikan percakapan dalam telepati, ia membaca buku tebal itu dengan sangat teliti. Buku itu menceritakan tentang sejarah Dewa-Dewi Yunani. Ia sudah bertekad untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang Dewi musim semi itu.

"Aku tak menyangka jika Hades bisa secinta itu pada Persephone."

"Apa?"

Ah, Camus lupa jika ia masih terhubung dalam telepati sehingga apapun yang dibacanya maupun komentarnya pasti diketahui seluruh gold saint yang lain.

"Well, kami bisa mendengar semua yang kau baca melalui pikiranmu Camus. Jika kau membutuhkan privasi..um.. lebih baik kau menutup pikiranmu sementara."

"Bener tuh kata Aiolos. Tapi sebenernya penting juga sih kalo kita tahu tentang hal ini."

Camus mendesah. Ia sangat menyesali kecerobohannya membuka pikiran seperti itu. Jika ia sampai memikirkan hal-hal yang privasi baginya tadi, entah gosip apa yang akan tersebar di Sanctuary. Dengan segera Camus mengatur cosmonya menjadi berlapis agar ia dapat mendengar telepati namun juga menutup pikirannya agar tak terbaca semua orang.

"Umm.. Dari apa yang dibaca Camus tadi, aku rasa Dewi Persephone tidak akan membahayakan Athena."

"Yah, kecuali ia dalam kondisi marah sekarang."

"Dan jangan lupa, bagaimanapun dia tetap Ratu Dunia Bawah. Ia pun memiliki hak yang sah dalam mengatur pergerakan para specter."

"Dan kekuatan yang enggak nanggung-nanggung dari Hades."

"Wah, tumben kau cerdas Mil.."

"APA!?"

"Cukup!"

Camus mulai frustasi sendiri mendengar berbagai macam percakapan-percakapan miring dari kawan-kawannya itu. Sambil menghela nafas, ia mengembalikan semua buku yang tadinya akan ia baca. Entah kenapa, mood membacanya tiba-tiba saja hilang.

Sambil berusaha mengabaikan percakapan-percakapan yang terus berlangsung dalam benaknya, Camus berjalan keluar dari kuilnya menuju teras yang menghubungkan Aquarius dengan Pisces. Ia menatap Papacy nanar. Berharap masalah apapun yang dihadapi junjungannya itu bisa segera terselesaikan dengan damai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

Warning: SS Omega, Soul of Gold dan Next Dimension dianggap tidak ada.

 **.**

Chapter 4: Kerja Sama

 **.**

 **The Sacrifice**

 **.**

 **.**

Gerimis mulai turun ketika Dewi berkerudung hitam itu berjalan semakin dekat ke teras Papacy. Senyumnya mulai mengembang ketika ia melihat Athena tengah menunggunya disana. Ya, Sahabat terbaiknya itu tengah menunggunya dengan sukacita yang terpancar dari matanya.

"Selamat datang Persephone." Sapa Athena.

"Ah, Athena.. Sudah beratus-ratus tahun lamanya kita tak berjumpa seperti ini. Terakhir kali melihatmu, kau tengah menghadap Hades di pertemuan itu." Jawabnya ringan. Kerinduan yang besar sangat jelas terlihat dimatanya ketika ia memandang sang Athena. Mereka berpelukan singkat ketika bertemu dan saling berbasa-basi ringan layaknya manusia.

Athena mengajaknya masuk ketika hujan semakin lebat dan udara semakin dingin. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan khusus yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Shion sejak tadi. Shion pun menunduk memberi hormat ketika kedua Dewi itu melewatinya.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari?" Tanya Athena sambil menyuguhkan teh hangat. Persephone membuka tudung hitamnya sambil menghela nafas ketika Athena menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kondisimu." Jawabnya kemudian.

Athena tersenyum mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu. Ia duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya sementara sebuah meja persegi kecil menengahi mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengingatku? Dengan tubuh manusia itu, seharusnya kau tak bisa mengingat masa lalumu bukan?" Tanya Persephone.

Athena tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Iya memang. Hanya saja aku seolah-olah mengingat cosmomu dan tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat dekat. Aku belajar sangat banyak mengenai bangsa kita –para Dewa. Aku bahkan tak ragu untuk manggil Zeus 'ayah' karena aku mengenali cosmonya walaupun aku tak mengingatnya."

"Oh." Jawab Persephone tersenyum. "Aku agak ragu ketika pertama kali datang kemari. Aku takut kau tidak dapat mengingatku dan aku terpaksa harus memulai semuanya dari awal."

Athena tersenyum sambil menghirup tehnya. Cosmonya terus menerus melingkupi ruangan itu bersamaan dengan como Persephone. Mereka membuat sebuah perlindungan sehingga siapapun tidak akan bisa mendengar mereka dari luar.

"Jujur saja aku heran, Athena." Kata sahabat Dewi Perang itu. Alis Athena sedikit terangkat mendengar penyataan itu tiba-tiba keluar.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mau melakukan semacam.. 'itu' hanya untuk para saintmu?" Tanya Persephone akhirnya.

"Itu.."

"Cinta" Sela Persephone yang tampak hafal dengan jawaban klasik Dewi Perang dihadapannya.

"Ah, kau juga mencintai manusia sepertiku bukan, Persephone? Aku yakin kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku terhadap mereka." Jawabnya sambil memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Memang kau benar. Tapi tak sampai seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kau kalah pada pertempuran berikutnya?" Tanya Persephone khawatir. Namun ia melihat Athena hanya duduk dengan tenang tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun.

"Aku tahu kau selalu menang dalam setiap pertempuran, Athena. Namun, jika kau melakukan ini, maka peluangmu untuk menang pada pertempuran berikutnya akan sangat tipis. Apalagi lawanmu itu suamiku. Pria kejam dan kasar yang bahkan tak mau mengakui kekalahannya sendiri!" Kata Persephone. Kebencian yang ditunjukkannya pada Hades mau tak mau sedikit mengagetkan Athena.

"Aku pikir kau akan mencintainya seiring berjalannya waktu kalian tetap bersama." Kata Athena.

"Mencintainya? Hah! Ia menculikku dari ibuku -Demeter dan mengelabuiku untuk memakan delima sialan itu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencintainya?"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berkomentar apapun jika kau tetap memutuskan untuk terus membencinya." Kata Athena.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidakkah kau menyadarinya Persephone? Bahwa ia mencintaimu luar biasa? Satu-satunya cinta yang ia miliki hanya ia berikan untukmu, Persephone. Bahkan sejak jaman mitologi, hanya kaulah istri satu-satunya. Mungkin ia pernah selingkuh, namun ia tak pernah mencampakkanmu. Bahkan, ia mengakui kesalahannya kepadamu bukan? Walau harus kuakui ia cukup kasar dan licik." Jawab Athena. Persephone hanya terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika Athena yang adalah musuh suaminya itu bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Mungkin.. kau benar. Hanya saja, sikapnya yang kejam terhadap manusia membuatku muak. Tidakkah ia berfikir bahwa aku pun mencintai manusia?" Kata Persephone. Athena tersenyum sambil membenarkan posisinya.

"Namun kau berhasil membuatnya mau membangkitkan saintku bukan? Jika bukan karena cintanya padamu, ia tak akan pernah mau melakukannya. Apalagi kita tahu bahwa ia sangat membenci seluruh saintku yang telah melawannya dulu." Jawab Athena.

"Dengan bayaran." Kata Persephone.

Athena menghela nafas. "Ya, dengan bayaran." Katanya menyetujui.

"Dan bayarannya itu kau, Athena!" Kata Persephone. Ia sama sekali tak nyaman dengan sikap Athena yang menganggap ringan semuanya.

"Dia membenciku Persephone. Jauh dibanding apapun. Sudah wajar bukan jika ia memintaku sebagai bayarannya?" Jawab Athena.

"Ah, kau terlalu baik Athena." Kata Persephone sambil menghela nafas. "Entah apa yang dipikirkan.. suamiku tentangmu." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun, aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu Persephone. Jika bukan karena kau, para saint itu tak akan pernah hidup kembali." Ucap Athena tulus.

Persephone hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia meminum teh yang sudah mendingin dihadapannya. "Aku rasa kau kemari bukan hanya untuk melihat kodisiku bukan?"

Dengan tersenyum, Persephone menjawab, "Memang Athena. Aku kemari untuk menawarkan bantuan. Aku tahu menjelang hari H, kau akan membutuhkan banyak bantuan. Karena itu aku kemari sembunyi-sembunyi."

Athena membelalak kaget. "Sembunyi-sembunyi?!"

"Ah, lupakan saja, toh Hades tak akan menemukanku sekarang. Kalaupun ia mendapati aku sudah tak ada. Ia tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa bukan? Segelmu terlalu kuat untuk dihancurkannya sendiri." Jawab Persephone.

Seolah-olah kondisi berbalik, Athena merasa sangat panik dan Persephone tenang luar biasa. "Kalau mereka menemukanmu, kau bisa dihukum Persephone! Kau menyalahi aturan dengan pergi ke dunia atas sebelum waktunya." Kata Athena sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu panik tak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

Persephone menyeringai. Ia menyibak rambut hitam kemerahannya dan memandang kearah sang Dewi perang. "Baik, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantumu?"

"Tapi.."

"Lupakan saja Athena. Kaupikir enak berdiam diri di dunia bawah sambil memandangi arwah-arwah itu menjerit kesakitan? Aku selalu tinggal di Elysium karena hal itu dan sudah cukup bosan berada disana sepanjang hari. Lagipula, kecil kemungkinan ada yang mengetahui kepergianku. Hypnos dan Thanatos tinggal di Olympus atas perintah Hades sejak kau menyegelnya dan kembali kurang lebih seminggu dari sekarang." Jelas Persephone tenang.

Athena menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Untuk sekarang, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan para saintku. Aku harap kau bisa meringankan cosmo mu agar tak membuat mereka takut atau curiga."

Persephone hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sementara Athena menggandeng tangannya keluar dari ruangan itu.

..oOo..

Langit tetap gelap walaupun jam sudah menunjuk pukul tujuh pagi. Walaupun gerimis terus membasahi Sanctuary, hal ini tidak membuat para gold saint mengeluh karena dipanggil menghadap ke Papacy. Rasa khawatir mereka akan keselamatan sang Dewi membuat mereka sangat tergesa-gesa.

Seperti kebiasaan mereka, sebelum menghadap sang Kyouko mereka akan berkumpul di kuil Pisces agar dapat tiba secara bersamaan.

"Sudah lengkap?" Tanya Aiolos.

"Hanya Mu dan Aldebaran yang belum tiba." Lapor Shura setelah mengamati semua gold saint yang berkumpul.

"Aduh, mereka lama sekali. Aku udah enggak sabar nih."

"Sabar Milo. Kuil mereka yang paling jauh. Sudah sepantasnya jika mereka selalu datang terakhir." Kata Camus sambil memegang pundak sahabatnya.

"Itu mereka!" Kata Aiolia sambil menunjuk pintu masuk kuil Pisces. Dan benar saja, gold saint Aries dan Taurus itu sudah berada dipintu masuk sambil terus berjalan kearah mereka.

"Maaf kami terlambat." Kata Mu mewakili Adebaran.

"Tak apa. Baik, ayo kita berangkat ke Papacy." Balas Saga sambil memberi kode kepada Aphrodite untuk berjalan duluan memimpin mereka melewati jalan pintas.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit lamanya mereka melewati jalan sempit itu dan berdiri dihadapan pintu Papacy. Perlahan, Aiolos mengetuk pintu itu dan membuka kedua daunnya lebar agar mereka bisa masuk bersama sesuai formasi. Mereka berlutut satu kaki dan memberi hormat dihadapan sang Kyouko dan Athena dalam aula besar itu.

"Persephone, ini adalah para gold saint. Merekalah yang menyandang pangkat tertinggi dari para saint lainnya." Kata Athena sambil memandang Persephone.

Persephone memperhatikan para gold saint itu dengan tersenyum. Senang karena ia bisa bertemu para pelindung Athena yang terkenal karena kesetiaannya itu. Walaupun begitu, beberapa gold saint memandang curiga kepada sang Dewi Musim Semi dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit menyesal.

"Baik, aku rasa ada beberapa dari kalian yang kurang menerima keberadaanku disini. Aku sungguh minta maaf akan kekasaran cosmoku tadi pagi." Katanya kemudian.

Seluruh gold saint dan sang Kyouko membelalakkan matanya ketika mendengar hal itu. Tentu saja, sangat jarang ada Dewa maupun Dewi yang mau melakukan hal semacam itu dihadapan manusia. Athena hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi seluruh saintnya dan sang Kyouko. Kemudian dengan singkat, ia meminta para gold saintnya itu memperkenalkan diri.

Prosesi formal itu berlangsung singkat. Segera setelah para gold saint memperkenalkan diri, mereka pun berbaris rapi di Papacy sementara Athena dan Persephone meninggalkan ruangan menuju tempat patung Athena berada.

Kepergian mereka ternyata langsung membuat seluruh barisan itu buyar seketika. Para gold saint itu pun duduk dengan santainya di hadapan sang Kyouko. Bahkan Deathmask, Milo dan Aiolia sudah tidur-tiduran di lantai Papacy. Dohko pun hanya tertawa bersama Shion yang sudah membuka penutup kepalanya sambil duduk bersama dibawah singgasana.

"Saga, Kanon, bisa kemari sebentar?" Panggil Shion.

"Ya Kyouko-sama." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Aku memiliki misi untukmu. Athena-sama menyuruh kalian memberi aksessoris di kota Athens. Dan ini adalah uang belanja kalian." Kata Shion sambil menyerahkan uang.

"Kau yakin misi itu dari Athena, Shion?" Bisik Dohko pada Shion.

"Tentu saja Dohko. Kau pikir aku membelinya untukku sendiri?" Jawab sang Pope.

Saga dan Kanon hanya berdiri membatu dihadapan mereka. Mereka sedikit (?) shock mendengar permintaan dari Pimpinan tertinggi Sanctuary itu. _Membeli aksessoris?_ Kedua saudara kembar itu hanya memandang satu sama lain. Wajah mereka menyaratkan rasa tak percaya. Mana mungkin Athena meminta mereka membeli hal yang konyol seperti ini.

"Ba..baik Kyouko-sama." Kata mereka sebelum pergi keluar dari Papacy.

 _Mungkin untuk hadiah Persephone._ Pikir Dohko. Namun ia bingung juga bagaimana mungkin Athena memberikan aksessoris murahan pada Persephone sementara Dewi Musim Semi itu memiliki emas dan perak yang melimpah sebagai aksessoris?

 _Ah, Athena pun seorang perempuan._ Pikirnya akhirnya.

Shion berdiri tiba-tiba dari posisinya dan menyebabkan Dohko sedikit melompat kaget. Ketika ia memandang sang Kyouko, ia mendapati wajah Shion berubah, dan ekspresi kesedihan yang nyata nampak padanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Dohko.

"Eh?" Jawab Shion terkejut. "Aku, um.. aku harus pergi kekamarku sebentar Dohko." Lanjutnya.

"Aku rasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu Shion. Apa kau merasa menyesal telah memerintahkan hal yang aneh pada Saga dan Kanon?" Kata Dohko sambil tertawa. Shion tersenyum gugup. Jawaban Dohko tadi sangat mendekati kenyataan. Shion melangkah pergi kekamarnya sementara Dohko mengikutinya.

..oOo..

"Ini benda itu Persephone." Kata Athena sambil menunjuk 'batu' raksasa dibelakang patung dirinya.

"Benda itu.. tersegel?" Tanya Persephone. Ia merasa agak khawatir ketika melihat Athena tersenyum sedih. "Well, tersegel permanen sebenarnya."

 _Deg!_

"APA! Mungkinkah itu.."

"Ya, 'Cambuk Tartarus'." Lanjut Athena menanggapi pernyataan Persephone yang belum selesai.

"Athena.. sejak kapan?"

"Kemarin.. Salah satu gold saintku menemukannya."

"Kemarin? Oh, pantas saja Pandora memerintahkan para hakim itu pergi. Aku mendengarnya sekilas tentang segel. Tapi apapun itu, aku tak menyangka ia berbicara tentang.. benda ini." Katanya dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Persephone menghela nafas dan menenangkan dirinya. Ia memandang Athena prihatin sambil berkata, "Kau tahu kegunaan benda ini bukan, Athena? Dan betapa bahayanya benda ini sampai ayah memintamu menyegelnya dengan permanen?"

Athena mengangguk dan menunduk. Entah kenapa rasa sedih dan takut mulai merasuki dirinya lagi. Padahal, ia sudah belajar menerima kenyataan sejak pertama kali bertemu Hades dalam pertemuan para Dewa itu.

Athena dan Persephone duduk di salah satu anak tangga yang menghubungkan Papacy dengan patung Athena. Kemudian dengan panjang lebar, Athena menjelaskan banyak hal kepada Persephone. Terakhir, ia menjelaskan tentang misi yang ia berikan pada sang Kyouko -Shion.

"Aku rasa itu tak akan berhasil Athena." Kata Persephone setelah Athena menceritakan misinya itu.

"Tapi.."

"Sadarlah Athena! Para saint itu mencintaimu luar biasa. Kesetiaan mereka bahkan terkenal dikalangan kita Para Dewa. Tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa rencanamu itu sama sekali tak mungkin berhasil?" Kata Persephone. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka sepupunya ini dapat berpikiran seperti itu.

"Ketahuilah Athena. Bahkan jika kau berhasil membuat mereka membencimu karena menganggapmu semena-mena, mereka tak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Bagi mereka kau segalanya. Pusat kehidupan mereka, Athena. Bahkan jika kau berhasil membuat mereka malu setengah mati dan menghancurkan nama baik mereka sekalipun, aku berani bersumpah mereka tak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Aku melihat kesungguhan dimata mereka sejak pertama kali bertemu di keduabelas kuil itu. " Kata Persephone.

Athena menunduk. Rencananya pada Shion ternyata sia-sia. Ia berfikir jika berhasil membuat para gold saintnya itu benci padanya, maka mereka tak akan pernah merasa menderita nanti.

Persephone mendesah. "Ah.. Athena. Aku sarankan kau menarik kembali misimu pada Shion. Aku akan memikirkan rencana lain." Kata Persephone sambil memandang sang Dewi Perang. Athena hanya mengangguk dan menyetujui saran Persephone.

"Trimakasih sudah mau membantu Persephone, aku berhutang padamu."

Sang Dewi Musim Semi pun menyeringai sambil menjawab, "Kau sudah membayarnya, Athena. Trima kasih sudah menyelamatkan manusia dari suamiku." Katanya.

..oOo..

Shion menghela nafas ketika Dohko masuk bersama ke dalam kamar pribadinya. Walaupun ia senang sahabatnya mau menemaninya disini, namun ia juga takut jika ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia besar junjungannya.

"Wah, kamarmu ternyata cukup rapi, Shion." Kata Dohko sambil tertawa.

Rupanya suara tawa sahabatnya itu sedikit demi sedikit berhasil membantunya menghapus rasa sedih dihatinya. Mau tak mau, ia pun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku teman sepantarannya itu.

"Lumayanlah, untuk ukuran seorang Pope." Katanya sambil menyenggol bahu Shion.

"Ah, berhentilah meledekku Dohko. Aku bahkan tak yakin kamarmu bisa serapi ini." Balas Shion yang langsung disambut tawa Dohko kembali.

"Wah, kayaknya sekali-sekali kau harus mampir kuil Libra, Shion. Kan lumayan kalau kita bisa 'bermain' di kamarku." Kata Dohko. Shion pun merasakan pipinya memerah. Ia menggelengkan kepala berusaha mengusir bayangan-bayangan yang tiba-tiba menyerbu benaknya.

"Hahaha! Jangan memikirkan hal yang macam-macam Shion" Kata Dohko sambil terus tertawa. Ah, sahabatnya satu ini memang hobi tertawa. Dohko berjalan mengelilingi kamar itu sekedar melihat-lihat. Ia memberhatikan begitu banyak barang antik pemberian Athena yang ditata rapi di sebuah meja.

Shion berbalik memunggungi Dohko dan duduk diatas kasurnya. Tanpa terduga, Dohko menerjangnya sampai posisi mereka tumpang tindih. "Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu Shion. Kau sahabatku. Dan akan selalu menjadi sahabatku." Katanya sambil terus memeluk Shion erat.

Shion merasakan pipinya menghangat. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya pun membalas memeluk sahabatnya itu. Matanya tertutup merasakan kehangatan tubuh Dohko. Sudah lama ia tak pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun bangun dari tempat tidur itu dan tertawa bersama. "Trimakasih Dohko." Kata Shion sambil tersenyum.

"Ehem.. kami melihatnya loh."

Sebuah suara dari pintu mengagetkan mereka. Deathmask dan Aphrodite rupanya tengah berdiri didepan pintu sambil memasang ekspresi jail diwajahnya. Sementara dibelakang mereka, berdiri kedelapan gold saint lainnya –Saga dan Kanon pergi ke Athens-.

"Kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Tanya Shion panik.

"Tidak ada kok Kyouko, hanya menyaksikan adegan, umpf!"

"Tidak Kyouko, saya sebenarnya hanya ingin menutup pintu ini. Tapi karena tak ingin mengganggu hubungan.. err.. aktivitas kalian, jadi saya biarkan saja. Eh, kepiting ini malah ngajak yang lain." Jelas Aiolos sambil membungkam mulut Deathmask.

"Sungguh! Ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" Kata Shion dengan pipi memerah. Ia memandang Dohko sambil memberi pandangan minta tolong. Namun sepertinya ia meminta pertolongan dari orang yang salah. Dohko yang dipandangi oleh Shion justru tertawa lebar sementara ia berjalan kearah pintu dan berkata, "Jika kalian sudah mengerti apa yang kami lakukan, sebaiknya kalian keluar dan jangan mengganggu!" Katanya.

Wajah Mu bersemu merah sementara ia langsung menunduk dan berjalan pergi. Camus dan Aiolos tersenyum malu sementara Milo sudah bagaikan udang rebus karena menahan tawa. Keadaan Shion pun tak jauh beda dari Milo, hanya saja ia menahan malu. Apalagi ketika melihat muridnya bersikap seperti itu. Tak lama kemudian, kesepuluh gold saint itupun meninggalkan ruangan. Dan alhasil, ruangan itu menjadi sepi seketika.

 _Pletak!_

"Aw.. sakit tau." Kata Dohko setelah menerima jitakan sepenuh hati dari Shion.

"Santai saja Shion. Toh usahaku berhasil. Jika aku tak berkata seperti itu, mungkin Deathmask dan kawan-kawannya justu akan meledek kita bukan?" Kata Dohko sambil menutup pintu.

"Tapi kau memberi mereka bayangan yang salah tentang apa yang kita lakukan Dohko." Balas Shion sambil mendesah. "Well, mungkin beberapa diantara mereka. Aku yakin Shaka, Camus dan gold saint sebangsanya tidak akan berfikiran macam-macam." Kata Dohko tanpa dosa.

Shion menghela nafas. Sudah resikonya punya teman tak sadar umur seperti ini. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia tetap menyayangi Dohko. Dan memikirkannya selalu berhasil membuat Shion seolah-olah melupakan masalahnya.

Sebuah ketukan dipintu mengagetkan mereka. _Apa lagi yang dilakukan bocah-bocah itu?_ Pikir Dohko sambil mendengus jengkel.

"Kyouko-sama. Athena-sama memanggil anda."

..oOo..

Shion berlari menuju halaman belakang Papacy, tempat Dewi junjungannya dan Dewi Musim Semi itu berada. Langit sudah mulai cerah dan gerimis sudah berhenti. Angin sepoi-sepoi pun bertiup mengenai wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Shion tiba ditempat tujuannya. Ia menunduk pada sang Athena memberi hormat.

"Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk dua hal, Shion." Kata Athena memulai duluan.

"Ya, Athena-sama."

"Pertama, aku menarik kembali misi yang sudah kuberikan padamu. Apakah Saga dan Kanon sudah terlanjur pergi?"

Shion tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gagal menyelesaikan misinya dan sang Athena kecewa padanya. "Ya Athena-sama. Saya mohon maaf jika saya tak dapat menyelesaikan misi dari anda" Kata Shion menyesal.

"Ah, tidak Shion. Persephone lah yang menyarankanku untuk menarik misi itu darimu. Mulai sekarang, kamilah yang akan mengurus hal itu." Kata Athena dengan senyum.

Shion merasa lega. Ia berfikir bahwa itu semua salahnya. Namun ia juga bersyukur karena tak harus menyelesaikan misi yang sangat sulit baginya.

"Kedua, seperti kataku kemarin. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu terhadap 'batu' yang tersegel permanen itu. Dan aku mohon dengan sangat agar kau merahasiakan apapun yang kau saksikan, Shion."

"Baik Athena-sama." Jawabnya kemudian.

Athena mengangguk sekali sebelum Persephone menarik tangannya menuju ke tempat 'batu' itu berada. Shion pun mengikuti Athena dan Persephone dengan cepat. Kemudian, Apa yang terjadi dihadapannya benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Athena dan Persephone menyayat pergelangan tangannya masing-masing dan bersiap menuangkan darahnya pada batu itu.

Shion hendak bertanya, namun ternyata Athena menjawabnya lebih dulu, "Segel permanen tak bisa dibuka begitu saja Shion. Sebenarnya, pembuat segel ini bukan hanya aku. Aku bersama Zeus dan Poseidonlah yang membuat segel ini. Namun diukir atas namaku karena segel ini disimpan dipuncak tertinggi Sanctuary -yang adalah daerah kekuasaanku. Karena itu dibutuhkan darah dua sampai tiga Dewa atau Dewi untuk bisa membukanya." Jelas Athena kepada Shion.

Sebuah cahaya yang luar biasa menyilaukan muncul dari batu itu ketika menyentuh darah Persephone dan Athena. Mau tak mau, Shion pun menutup wajahnya jika ia tak ingin buta.

"Kyouko-sama, Athena-sama!"

Jeritan banyak orang mengagetkan Shion. Ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, berdirilah dihadapannya ketigabelas gold saint termasuk Saga dan Kanon yang sepertinya telah kembali dengan cepat.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Cepat kembali ke dalam Papacy!"

"Tapi Kyouko-sama, Athena.."

"KEMBALI SEKARANG!" Perintah Shion dengan amarah. Tentu saja. Hal ini merupakan rahasia bagi para gold saint, namun mereka malah berkumpul disini.

"Ta..tapi.." Shura hendak membantah ketika sebuah tangan menariknya dari belakang. Dohko memandang Shion curiga sambil menarik Shura kembali. "Kau berhutang penjelasan, Shion." Kata Dohko sebelum mendesak mereka untuk pergi kembali ke Papacy.

Namun desakan Dohko untuk membawa mereka kembali ternyata sia-sia. Keduabelas gold saint itu –kecuali Dohko- berdiri menghadap Patung Athena. Cahaya yang menyilaukan tadi, sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Dan hal itu membuat Shion semakin panik.

"Kami akan melindungi Athena dengan atau tanpa izinmu Kyouko-sama." Kata mereka bersamaan. "PERGI! Kalian tak mengerti apapun. Ini perintah Athena!" Jerit Shion panik.

"Pergilah para gold saint." Suara Persephone menggelegar dari balik patung Athena. Cosmonya tiba-tiba kembali menekan dan mendorong tubuh mereka mundur.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Kata Saga sambil berusaha melawan cosmo itu.

"Kau mengkhianati kami?!" Tanya Shura penuh amarah.

"Kau tak jauh berbeda dari suamimu, Persephone. Kau licik!" Jerit Milo. Cosmo itu pun semakin menekan mereka. Para gold saint akhirnya menyatukan kembali cosmo mereka seperti dulu pada Aiolos yang sudah bersiap dengan panahnya.

"Bodoh! Sepertiga bumi akan menghilang jika kalian menembakkan itu!" Jerit Shion dan Dohko bersamaan. "Tidakkah mereka berfikir betapa besarnya kerusakan yang akan terjadi?!" Tanya Shion dengan panik luar biasa.

"Berhenti gold saint!" Suara Athena yang terdengar lemah bergema dari balik patung Athena bersama Persephone. "Cukup. Kembalilah ke Papacy. Benar kata Shion, kalian tidak mengerti apa-apa." Kata Athena sambil menahan cosmo para gold saint itu dengan cosmonya sendiri. Seketika itu juga, cosmo mereka mereda. Bukan karena kemauan mereka. Namun karena gold cloth itu patuh pada sang Athena. Ya, para gold cloth itu menahan cosmo mereka sampai menjadi sangat kecil.

"Ta.. tapi.. Athena-sama"

"Cukup Shaka. Turutilah perintahku, kalian semua. Kembalilah ke Papacy dan tunggu aku disana." Perintah Athena dengan tegas.

"Ba.. baik." Jawab mereka kemudian.

Para gold saint itu pun kembali ke dalam Papacy setengah hati. Wajah mereka didominasi rasa khawatir yang jelas terlihat. Shion mendesah berat ketika melihat anak-anaknya itu sudah meninggalkan tempat itu. _Hampir saja._ Pikirnya. Jika semua ini ketahuan, seluruh rencana Athena jelas akan gagal total.

"Shion."

Sebuah panggilan dari Dewi Musim Semi itu membuat Shion bergegas berlari menuju belakang patung Athena. Cahaya yang muncul tadi sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Setibanya disana. Ia terkejut melihat tubuh Athena tergeletak lemas sementara Persephone masih duduk dengan tegak.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanyanya panik.

"Bukan apa-apa Shion. Hanya saja, sebagai penyegel awal, seharusnya Athena tidak boleh melepaskan segel ini walaupun hanya ia yang bisa. Itu sudah menjadi perjanjian diantara Zeus, Poseidon dan Athena. Karena itu para Dewa menyebutnya sebagai segel permanen. Untung saja aku berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya ketika tubuhnya terhisap kedalam 'batu' itu." Jelas Persephone.

Shion menganggguk sambil mengucapkan trimakasih pada sang Dewi Musim Semi. Ia menoleh dan memandang batu itu. Ukiran segel Athena masih ada disana walaupun sudah tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Dan segelnya?" Tanya Shion.

Persephone menggeleng, ia menatap Athena sedih sambil menjawab, "Athena terlalu lemah untuk meneruskan mengikis segel itu bersamaku. Namun darah Athena sudah cukup banyak untuk melemahkan segel itu. Besok, sahabat kami yang lainnya akan tiba disini untuk membantu kami. Aku harap kalian bersikap baik padanya karena ia tak menyukai manusia seperti kami." Kata Persephone.

Shion mengangguk dan memapah Athena yang tak sadarkan diri kembali ke Papacy bersama Persephone dibelakangnya. Dan sesuai dugaannya, seluruh gold saint panik seketika saat melihat junjungan mereka. Mereka menatap tajam kearah Persephone namun ia tak meresponnya dengan apapun.

Tak menghiraukan kata-kata dan tatapan mereka, Shion dan Persephone memasuki kamar Athena dan membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur. Kemudian dengan perlahan, Shion menjelaskan banyak hal pada para gold saint dengan tetap menyembunyikan identitas asli 'batu' raksasa itu. Ia hanya mengatakan 'benda yang ditemukan Camus' dan berusaha menyakinkan mereka bahwa Athena aman dan tidak bisa diganggu. Ia memberi tahu mereka tentang kabar akan datangnya satu lagi sahabat Persephone dan Athena. Para gold saint pun kembali ke kuilnya masing-masing setelah meminta maaf akan kesalahpahaman mereka pada sang Dewi Musim Semi.

Langit sudah memerah ketika Athena bangun dari tidurnya. Ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat Persephone tengah duduk diteras Papacy sambil menikmati teh yang disuguhkan Shion. Ketika ia melihat Athena berjalan kearahnya, bangunlah Persephone sambil tersenyum kearah sang Dewi Perang. Athena membalas senyumnya sambil duduk bersebelahan dengan Persephone, menikmati keindahan langit sore.

"Besok ia akan datang." Kata Persephone.

"Ya.." Jawab Athena sambil menghela nafas. "Semoga saja ia bisa bekerja sama dengan baik." Lanjutnya.

Persephone mengangguk sambil meminum tehnya dan bertanya, "Apakah Hades sudah menentukan tanggalnya, Athena?"

Athena tersenyum sedih dan mengangguk. "Tiga minggu dari sekarang." Jawabnya.

"Well, tak lama lagi kita akan berpisah lagi.. Aku menyayangimu Athena." Kata Persephone sambil memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Aku pun begitu, Persephone." Jawab Athena sambil tersenyum.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya. Ketika jam menunjuk pukul setengah enam sore. Berdirilah Athena di teras itu dan melingkupkan cosmonya kekeduabelas kuil. Persephone tersenyum mengetahui apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya. Ia memegang tangannya dan dengan kelembutan yang sama membaurkan cosmonya kedalam cosmo Athena. Mendukungnya. Dewi Kebijaksanaan itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan trima kasih. Ia pun menyadari sekarang, bahwa ia tak berdiri sendiri ditengah masalah ini.

 **..oOo.. To Be Continued ..oOo..**

Kritik dan saran lagi-lagi amat ditunggu. ^^

Thanks buat yang udah baca dan yang udah review..  
(Sungguh! Review membuat para author jadi semangat nulis... )

Dan akhirnya.. masi _to be continued_.. #plak

Semoga fic ini bisa semakin baik seiring berjalannya waktu.. #amiinn.. dan bagi yang mau nyumbang ide, bisa lewat PM atau review..

See u next chap…!

Thanks for Reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Rahasia

Malam telah tiba dan bulan purnama bersinar terang di angkasa. Suara burung hantu dan gesekan-gesekan daun yang tertiup angin pun membuat malam itu semakin mencekam. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kedatangan sang Dewi Musim Semi. Dan jika kata-katanya benar, maka hari inilah Dewi ketiga yang adalah sahabat Athena dan Persephone itu akan tiba di Sanctuary.

Mu duduk di teras kuil Aries sambil berjaga dengan kewaspadaan penuh. Ia telah diperingatkan sebelumnya bahwa Dewi yang datang kali ini bukanlah Dewi yang menyukai manusia. Sudah sejak pagi para gold saint itu berjaga, namun rupanya Dewi yang disebut-sebut belum juga muncul sampai sekarang.

"Huaaaammm.."

"Tidurlah Kiki, hari sudah malam. Mungkin Dewi itu akan datang terlambat." Kata Mu sambil terkekeh melihat wajah Kiki yang mengantuk parah.

"Tapi Mu-sama.. Kiki ingin menemani Mu-sama dan -huaaaamm."

"Tidur saja Kiki.. Nanti kau sakit kalau tidur kemalaman." Kata Mu sambil tersenyum dan menggendong Kiki yang sudah setengah tertidur di pangkuannya.

Sang Aries pun berbalik masuk ke kuilnya. Senyumnya mengembang ketika ia melihat wajah Kiki yang bulat itu tengah tertidur pulas. Belum lagi ia mencapai setengah jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah cosmo yang begitu besar dan sangat agresif terbakar dari belakang. Refleks, Mu menoleh dengan cepat. Namun rupanya ia terlambat. Rasa panas yang menyengat menyerang punggungnya, dan seketika itu juga, ia terlempar dari tempatnya bersama Kiki yang terlepas begitu saja dari pelukannya.

"Kiki!" Jeritnya sebelum tubuhnya menabrak dinding. Kiki pun terjatuh dengan kepala lebih dulu. Ia terbangun dalam kondisi ketakutan luar biasa. "Mu-sama!" Jeritnya ketika melihat gurunya itu terjatuh dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Lari Kiki! Masuk kamarmu SEKARANG!" Jerit Mu panik. Ia tak dapat melihat siapa penyerangnya karena kondisi kuil yang gelap gulita. Kemudian dengan cepat, sang gold saint Aries itu membakar cosmonya dan berlari dihadapan Kiki.

 _Crystal Wall!_

Sebuah dinding transparan muncul dihadapannya, melindungi dirinya juga anak didik kesayangannya itu. "Cepat masuk ke kamar Kiki!" Jerit Mu tanpa menoleh. Kiki hanya mengangguk sambil berlari menuju kamarnya. Matanya menyiaratkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

"Keluar!" Perintah Mu kepada siapapun yang menyerangnya tadi. Ia membakar cosmonya semakin besar untuk menerangi ruangan itu. Ketika cosmonya berhasil membuat cahaya yang cukup, Mu melihat dihadapannya berdiri tiga orang yang mengenakan baju zirah.

"Tensi." Gumamnya pelan. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Dewi yang ditunggu-tunggu itu adalah Arthemis, yang merupakan kakak dari junjungannya itu.

"Tunggu Icarus!" Perintah seorang wanita ketika salah satu tensi itu bersiap menyerang kembali. Sosoknya sama sekali tak terlihat, namun cosmonya begitu jelas terasa. Secara tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya kecil muncul dihadapan Mu. Belum sempat ia berfikir, tiba-tiba cahaya itu menembus crystal wall miliknya dan memecahkannya dengan sangat mudah.

 _A..APA?!_

Mu terkejut ketika ia melihat pecahan crystal wall miliknya berhamburan. Namun dengan cepat, ia berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali. "Perlihatkan dirimu!" Perintah Mu dengan tegas.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau menghormatiku, manusia!"

Para tensi dihadapannya bergerak mendekat ketika kalimat itu selesai diucapkan. Mu menghela nafas dan menutup matanya sambil merentangkan tangannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia memadamkan cosmonya dan menunduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Tanya salah satu tensi itu heran sekaligus marah.

"Aku tidak akan melawanmu." Jelas Mu sambil diikuti geraman para tensi.

Salah satu dari tensi itu maju dan memukul dada Mu sampai gold saint Aries itu terdorong beberapa meter kebelakang. Namun, apapun yang dilakukan oleh tensi itu, Mu hanya terdiam dan terus menunduk. "Apa kau sudah lupa cara bertarung, gold saint?" Tanya salah satu tensi sambil memukul wajahnya berkali-kali.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak akan melawanmu." Jawab Mu sambil terus menunduk. Mu berdiri dengan diam ketika salah satu tensi itu memukul perutnya. Tangannya gemetar menahan sakit. Walaupun begitu, ia sama sekali tak membakar cosmonya, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Ambil anak kecil itu!" Perintah wanita tadi. Mu terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, ia berlari menuju depan pintu kamarnya sambil mengeluarkan dinding crystal perlindungannya.

"Tak berguna." Sahut suara wanita itu. Baru saja kalimat itu selesai diucapkan, seolah ada kekuatan tak kasat mata menyerang dinding crystal itu dan menghancurkannya seketika.

"Apa yang-Argh!" Mu berteriak ketika tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tak dapat digerakkan. Salah seorang tensi itu pun berhasil masuk kekamarnya dan keluar dengan membawa Kiki seperti membawa seekor anak anjing.

"LEPASKAN!" Jerit Mu ketika melihat Kiki menangis dan meronta dalam genggaman tensi itu. "Apa sebenarnya mau kalian?!" Tanya Mu dengan amarah yang tak lagi disembunyikannya. Sikap tenang yang biasanya dimiliki gold saint Aries itu sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Mu sama sekali tak berfikir lagi tentang kesopanan. Ia hanya memikirkan keselamatan anak didik satu-satunya itu.

Mu menutup matanya dan membiarkan cosmonya meningkat luar biasa. Tensi dihadapannya hanya menyeringai sementara tangannya mengalirkan arus listrik. Kiki menjerit dan menangis ketika arus listrik itu menyentuhnya. Hal itu pun membuat Mu kehilangan kendali. Ia menaikkan cosmonya sedemikian besar hingga kuil Aries itu dipenuhi cahaya keemasan.

Seketika itu juga, gold clothnya yang dikenakannya itu berubah bentuk dan kekuatannya bertambah dengan drastis. Namun Mu tidak menyadarinya. Kekuatan yang tadi menguncinya itu kini lenyap. Dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, Mu menyambar anak didiknya itu dari tangan sang tensi. Tensi yang memegangnya hanya melepaskannya begitu saja sambil menyeringai.

 _Starlight Extiction!_

Mu mengeluarkan serangannya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya memeluk Kiki yang hampir pingsan. "Kiki?!" Tanyanya panik. Mengharapkan respon dari anak didiknya itu. Serangannya memudar bersamaan dengan jawaban Kiki yang hanya berupa erangan lirih.

Tiga orang tensi berdiri dihadapannya. Mereka menghadang serangannya itu dengan kedua tangannya masing-masing. Zirah mereka koyak dan retak dibeberapa tempat. Jika bukan karena kekuatan besar yang membantu mereka menahan serangannya tadi, pastilah tensi dihadapannya itu sudah hilang tak berbekas.

Salah seorang tensi yang berambut kuning menggeram dan maju hendak membalasnya. Ia pun sudah memasang kuda-kuda bersiap melancarkan serangan. Tangannya terbuka kedepan dan cosmonya melambung tinggi. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah cosmo yang sangat kuat dan lembut melingkupi seluruh kuil Aries itu.

"Aku tak bisa bergerak!" Geram tensi berambut kuning itu.

"Athena-sama." Gumam Mu ketika ia mengenali cosmo agung Dewinya.

 _"_ _Cukup kakak! Tinggalkan saintku sendiri!"_ Perintah Athena menggema dari dalam cosmo itu.

"Ck! Kau selalu mengganggu kesenanganku, Athena." Sahut Dewi Bulan itu dan menunjukkan dirinya. Mu terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa Dewi itu ternyata berdiri dihadapannya sedari tadi.

"Ayo tinggalkan tempat ini, tensi." Perintah Arthemis sambil melepaskan cosmo Athena yang mengikat tensinya itu. Wanita berambut hijau itu menyeringai dan menatap Mu tajam sebelum meninggalkan kuil Aries.

"Mu-sama." Panggil seseorang dengan suara kecil dan lemah.

"Kiki." Jawab Mu ketika ia melihat anak didiknya itu tengah menatapnya dengan air mata berlinang.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Dewi itu sudah lewat." Hibur Mu. Kiki memeluk gurunya itu dengan erat sambil terus terisak dalam pelukannya. Mu tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Kiki. Ia bersyukur karena muridnya itu selamat walaupun terluka dalam pertempuran mendadak yang terjadi. "Sudah, sudah.." Kata Mu sambil menggendong Kiki. Mu hampir tak dapat berdiri ketika ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa diseluruh tubuhnya. Namun, ia berhasil menyembunyikan rasa sakit itu dan terus melangkah sambil tertatih-tatih menuju kamarnya.

Ia membaringkan Kiki diatas tempat tidura sambil membuka pikirannya kedalam telepati. Hal itu pun segera disambut dengan helaan nafas lega dari teman-temannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Mu? Kau membuatku sangat khawatir."

"Benar! Cosmomu terbakar sangat hebat! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Maaf teman-teman, aku off dulu. Dewi itu sudah hampir mencapai Taurus."

"Hei Mu? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ah, iya kawan-kawan. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa Dewi yang kita tunggu itu adalah Arthemis, kakak Athena. Tolong biarkan dia lewat."

"Mu, kau terdengar lemah sekali. Kau bisa off dulu dan beristirahat jika memang kau membutuhkannya."

"Benar kata Aiolos, Mu. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Trimakasih sudah memberitahu kami tentang Dewi itu."

"Baik, maaf teman-teman aku duluan."

Mu menutup telepatinya setelah berpamitan. Ia terlalu lelah untuk terus mempertahankan telepati yang ternyata cukup menguras cosmonya. Mu menghela nafas dan melepaskan clothnya –yang sudah kembali seperti semula- sambil berbaring dikasurnya sendiri.

 _Aku ceroboh._ Sesalnya ketika ia mengingat kesalahannya saat bertarung tadi. Ia tidak merasa bersalah karena berdiam diri, hanya saja, ia sudah pasti mati jika tadi ia terus memaksakan dirinya untuk membakar cosmo lebih tinggi. Mu sama sekali lupa dengan tubuhnya yang semu. Bahkan, ia nyaris tak dapat bergerak setelah berbaring ditempat tidurnya sekarang. Mu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya kembali. Tak lama kemudian, semua menjadi gelap, dan sang gold saint pun pergi ke dunia yang dikenal dengan dunia mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

Warning: SS The Movie 5: Overture, SS Omega, Soul of Gold dan Next Dimension dianggap tidak ada.

 **.**

Chapter 5: Rahasia

 **.**

 **The Sacrifice**

 **.**

 **.**

Athena mendesah setelah ia menarik kembali cosmonya dari kuil Aries. Ia tak menyangka kakaknya itu akan menyerang secara tiba-tiba. Kemampuannya menyembunyikan cosmo sampai tak terdeteksi sama sekali jelas membuatnya jengkel.

"Bagaimana kondisi Aries, Athena?" Tanya Persephone khawatir.

"Dia terluka. Tidak cukup serius untuk seorang gold saint. Namun dengan tubuh semu, ia nyaris tewas. Anak didiknya pun terkena arus listrik yang cukup parah dari para tensi itu." Kata Athena sambil menahan amarah.

"Bahkan anak kecil?!" Seru Persephone geram.

Athena menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyesal karena terlambat menyadari kedatangan kakaknya itu dan membiarkan saintnya diserang secara tiba-tiba. Jika bukan karena cosmo Mu yang membara begitu luar biasa, mungkin Athena bahkan tak akan menyadarinya.

"Arthemis! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Geram Persephone sebelum ia melangkah mengikuti Athena ke teras Papacy untuk mengamati keduabelas kuil itu.

Athena mempertajam kepekaannya terhadap cosmo para saintnya. Jika Arthemis berani menyerang lagi, maka kali ini ia tak akan segan-segan turun tangan. Athena mengirim cosmonya ke kuil Aries untuk menguatkan saintnya ketika ia merasa cosmo Mu yang mulai padam secara perlahan. Tak lama kemudian, cosmo Taurus pun membara. Athena sudah bersiap mengirimkan bantuan jika dirasa perlu, begitu pula Persephone. Namun tak sampai semenit, cosmo itu mulai stabil kembali, seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Dan benar saja, Athena melihat Arthemis berjalan keluar dari kuil Taurus bersama tiga orang yang mengikutinya.

"Aku rasa tak terjadi apapun pada Taurus." Kata Athena sambil tetap siaga.

"Benar. Aku rasa ia mengetahui bahwa kita mengawasinya. Ia tak akan sebodoh itu untuk melawan dua Dewi sekaligus." Sahut Persehone. Athena mengangguk menyetujui sambil tetap mengawasi kuil-kuil itu.

"Athena-sama." Panggil seseorang.

Athena menoleh ke arah Papacy ketika ia mendengar suara Shion memanggilnya. Dan benar saja, Shion pun berdiri tak jauh dari dari pintu Papacy dengan sikap yang tenang, namun matanya menyiaratkan kekahawatiran yang teramat sangat.

"Mu tak apa, Shion. Kau tak perlu merasa khawatir lagi. Aku sudah membantunya bertahan dengan cosmoku. Ia tengah beristirahat sekarang." Jawab Athena ketika ia melihat Shion. Shion tersenyum sambil mengucapkan trimakasih yang mendalam. Namun Athena tahu bahwa sang Kyouko yang berdiri disisinya kini tak sepenuhnya yakin akan keselamatan muridnya itu.

"Kau boleh mengunjunginya setelah kakakku tiba disini Shion. Kau tak harus menjagaku lagi." Kata Athena. "Ini perintah." Jelasnya ketika ia melihat Shion nyaris membantah. Persephone hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung mendengar kata-kata Athena. Lagi-lagi Shion mengucapkan trimakasih dan menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat. Kemudian, ia pun kembali masuk kedalam Papacy.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin memberinya perintah seperti itu?" Tanya Persephone ketika Shion sudah meninggalkan tempat.

"Tidakkah kau melihatnya, Persephone? Matanya menyiaratkan rasa khawatir dan ketakutan akan muridnya. Tak perlu bertanya pun, aku tahu ia sangat menginginkan hal itu." Jawab Athena tanpa menoleh. Persephone hanya mengangkat alisnya sementara ia memandang kearah kuil-kuil itu lagi.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Katanya kemudian.

Athena tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Kau hanya perlu merasakannya, Persephone. Tiga belas tahun lamanya Shion tak bertemu dengan Mu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dan terakhir kali mereka berjumpa, ia tengah berpura-pura berdiri dipihak musuh dan melawan muridnya itu. Tidakkah kau mengerti? Betapa menyakitkan baginya menyerang muridnya sendiri, bahkan nyaris membunuhnya hanya untuk memperkuat bukti bahwa ia dipihak Hades." Jawab Athena.

Persephone tersenyum dan menangguk. Ia telah memahami jalan pikiran Athena. "Kau benar-benar mencintai mereka bukan?" Tanyanya. Athena tak menjawab, ia tahu Persephone sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

Cosmo dari kuil Gemini pun terbakar tak lama kemudian. Namun sama halnya Taurus, cosmo itu pun kembali stabil seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun. Athena menarik nafas ketika ia melihat kakaknya itu melangkah keluar dari Gemini dan dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa memasuki kuil Cancer. Athena sempat berfikir akan ada pertarungan lagi ketika cosmo gold saint Cancer itu membara cukup lama. Namum ternyata, cosmo gold saint Cancer pun menjadi stabil tak lama kemudian.

Langit luar biasa cerah dan bulan purnama tampak sangat dekat dengan bumi ketika jam menunjuk pukul dua belas malam. Angin pun bertiup memainkan rambut ungu dan merah kehitaman kedua Dewi yang berdiri diteras Papacy. Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak penyerangan mendadak di kuil Aries. Saat ini, Dewi Bulan itu tengah berada didalam kuil Pisces.

"Ayo kita bersiap Persephone." Kata Athena ketika merasakan cosmo kakaknya sudah mulai mendekat. Persephone hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan mengikuti Athena sedikit turun dari teras Papacy. Athena merentangkan tangannya dan tongkat emas miliknya pun muncul dihadapannya. Dengan segera, Athena mengambil tongkat itu dan membakar sedikit cosmonya untuk menyambut sang Dewi Bulan, demikian pula dilakukan Persephone. Balasan cosmo itu datang tak lama kemudian dan disusul kakaknya yang sudah terlihat berjalan mendekat.

"Athena." Sapa Arthemis ketika ia sudah berhadapan Athena.

Athena tersenyum sementara Persephone menggerutu tak jelas ketika mereka masuk bersama ke dalam Papacy.

"Sudah lama kita tak berkumpul seperti ini." Kata sang Dewi Perang sambil duduk di salah satu sofa yang telah disediakan.

Arthemis hanya duduk diam sambil melipat tangannya ketika seorang pelayan menyuguhkan teh dihadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan itupun pergi meninggalkan ruangan setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Athena menghela nafas. "Kakak kau –"

"Apa maksud seranganmu itu Arthemis?!" Tanya Persephone, memotong kata-kata Athena. Ia tak dapat lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

Arthemis hanya menyeringai sambil melepaskan lipatan tangannya dan menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin tahu." Jawabnya. "Ingin tahu?! Hanya karena 'ingin tahu' dan kau harus menyerang gold saint itu?" Sahut Persephone setengah marah. Arthemis tidak terpancing kemarahan Persephone. Ia pun tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan menatap Athena tajam. "Kau memberikan darahmu untuk cloth itu kan, Athena?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Benar." Jawab Athena. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan hal itu?" Tanya Dewi Perang itu kembali. Persephone pun menatap Athena tak percaya. "Kau serius?" Tanyanya. Keheningan kembali menguasai ruangan itu. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama setelah Athena akhirnya angkat bicara, "Memang benar aku memberikan darahku untuk keduabelas gold cloth itu. Apakah itu salah?" Jawab Athena akhirnya.

"Ck. Bodoh." Komentar Arthemis sinis.

"Kau yakin Athena? Tapi kan.." Sahut Persephone sambil memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Clothnya berubah menjadi Kamui ketika tensiku menyerangnya tadi." Jelas Arthemis sambil mengambil secangkir teh dihadapannya.

"Athena.. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa itu sangat berbahaya?" Tanya Persephone pelan.

Athena menghela nafas dan berdiri dari tempatnya ketika ia merasakan cosmo Shion yang berjalan mendekat."Aku mengijinkanmu untuk pergi sekarang, Shion." Kata Athena sambil tersenyum. "Titipkan juga salamku untuk Mu." Lanjutnya. "Baik, Athena-sama" Jawab Shion sambil menunduk pada junjungannya itu. "Trima kasih." Ucapnya pelan sambil berjalan keluar dari Aula Papacy.

"Baik. Mari kita lanjutkan percakapan tadi." Sahut Arthemis ketika Shion telah meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apakah kau benar-benar sudah memikirkan resikonya jika kau memberikan darahmu untuk mereka, Athena?" Desak Arthemis. Athena kembali duduk sambil mengangguk dan menjawab, "Tentu saja kak. Dan aku sama sekali tidak khawatir mengenainya." Jawab Athena.

"Well, itu terserah padamu. Tapi ingat satu hal, Athena. Kekuatan Kamui itu nyaris menyamai kita. Jika sampai para gold saint itu mengkhianatimu, maka itu sama halnya dengan kau harus melawan dua belas Dewa sekaligus." Jelas Arthemis.

Athena mengangguk. Ia sudah memahami resiko pemberian darah itu sebelumnya. Namun ia percaya kepada kesetiaan para saintnya itu. "Kekuatan itu tak akan bertahan selamanya, Arthemis." Sahut Persephone. "Lagipula, ketika aku bertemu dengan mereka untuk pertama kalinya, aku dapat melihat kesetiaan mutlak pada mata mereka masing-masing." Lanjut Persephone sambil meminum tehnya. Sepertinya ia sudah dapat menerima kenyataan pemberian darah Athena itu. "Dan satu lagi, ketika aku merasakan cosmo para saint itu, aku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa cloth itu sangat tunduk pada Athena." Tambah Persephone tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Arthemis.

"Terserah." Jawab Arthemis. "Yang pasti, jika aku menjadi kau, Athena, aku tak akan pernah melakukan hal itu." Katanya kemudian.

Athena hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya kakaknya itu sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan memulainya?" Tanya Arthemis.

"Besok pagi." Jawab Persephone tanpa menoleh.

Arthemis menghela nafas. Ia berdiri dan berbalik menghadap para tensinya yang masi berlutut satu kaki dibelakangnya. "Kalian bisa kembali sekarang. Aku akan tetap disini bersama mereka." Katanya diikuti anggukan patuh para tensi itu.

Ketiga tensi itu pun meninggalkan Papacy tanpa suara. Setelah kepergian para tensi itu, Athena mengajak kedua saudaranya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kamar itu telah diatur sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi sangat mewah bahkan untuk ukuran para Dewa. Tiga buah kasur besar dan tinggi sudah menunggu mereka. Disamping kasur itu, terdapat sebuah meja kecil yang terbuat dari emas dan perak.

"Baik. Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Athena?" Tanya Persphone.

"Sebaiknya kita beristirahat sekarang. Besok, jadwal kita akan sedikit lebih padat." Jawab Athena yang langsung disetujui kedua Dewi lainnya. _Aku akan melihat kondisi Mu nanti. Akan lebih baik jika Shion mendapatkan privasi sekarang._ Pikirnya sebelum ia pun pergi menuju dunia mimpi.

..oOo..

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul dua ketika Shion mencapai kuil Aries. Kakinya melangkah tergesa-gesa ke kamar muridnya sementara ia sendiri berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Didepan kamar itu, Shion pun berhenti sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya. Walaupun ia sangat khawatir, namun kedudukannya sebagai Pope jelas harus ditunjukkan dalam ketenangan dan wibawanya sebagai penguasa. Shion melangkah masuk kedalam kamar itu. Suasana hening menyambutnya ketika ia melihat muridnya itu tengah tertidur bersama Kiki disampingnya. Ketika Shion menyentuh tubuhnya, ia merasakan bahwa tubuh gold saint Aries itu sangat dingin dan kasar. Luka dan lebam juga menghiasi wajah dan tubuhnya. Shion pun miris melihat kondisi Mu yang sepertinya cukup parah.

"Master." Panggil Mu ketika tangan Shion menyentuhnya. Mu membuka matanya perlahan sebelum memandang kearah gurunya.

"Master, apa yang.."

"Shtt.. Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin melihat kondisimu. Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur, aku akan mencarikan obat untuk lukamu." Kata Shion sambil tersenyum.

"Ta..tapi.. argh!" Mu meringis ketika ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu diperhatikan seperti itu oleh sang Kyouko. "Lukanya bisa sembuh sendiri. Lagipula, bagaimana dengan Athena-sama? Ia berada sendiri di antara kedua Dewi lainnya sementara kau datang kemari." Tanya Mu sambil memandang Shion. Wajahnya menyaratkan tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai seorang saint. Shion pun tertawa pelan sebelum menjawab, "Athena lah yang memerintahkanku untuk melihat kondisimu sekarang. Jelas aku tak dapat melawan perintahnya bukan?" Jawab Shion.

"Bagaimana dengan Kiki?" Tanya Mu yang tampak sangat khawatir. "Aku rasa ia baik-baik saja. Hanya terluka sedikit dikepala dan tangannya." Jawab Shion yang langsung membuat Mu merasa tenang. "Guru." Panggil Mu sambil menatap Shion lemah. "Trimakasih." Ucapnya tulus. Shion tersenyum mendengar muridnya. Ia mengacak rambut Mu perlahan dan langsung direspon dengan wajah Mu yang semakin memerah.

Tiga buah cosmo berbeda mendekati kuil Aries. Saat itu juga, Mu berusaha untuk bangun dari tempatnya. Namun, rasa sakit yang menekannya membuatnya tak bisa bergerak. Shion menghela nafas ketika ia melihat Mu yang merintih kesakitan. Ia pun memerintahkan Mu untuk tetap ditempatnya sementara ia berjalan keluar dari kamar. Seolah mengingat masa lalunya sebagai penjaga kuil Aries. Shion berdiri ditengah kuil itu sambil membakar cosmonya sedikit.

Tiga orang tensi memasuki kuil Aries tak lama kemudian. Mereka berhenti dihadapan Shion ketika melihatnya. "Biarkan kami lewat. Kami tak mendapat perintah untuk menyerang kalian sekarang." Kata salah satu tensi.

Shion hanya menoleh menatap mereka sejenak sebelum menunduk dan mundur. Salah satu tensi itu menyeringai meremehkan sebelum keluar dari kuil Aries. Sang Kyouko pun berusaha menahan diri untuk tak menyerang para tensi itu walaupun ia sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

Setelah kepergian para tensi itu, Shion berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar sambil bergumam tak jelas. Jika saja ia mengikuti keinginannya, maka saat itu juga pastilah Shion menantang mereka untuk bertarung dan membalas perbuatan mereka terhadap muridnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Mu?" Tanya Shion sambil membawa sebotol obat cair. Mu mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan memandang gurunya yang tengah melangkah mendekatinya. Shion mengoleskan obat itu di beberapa tempat luka membuka cukup parah. Tak jarang, Mu meringis menahan sakit.

Tak sampai setengah jam lamanya Shion mengurus luka-luka Mu. Hatinya terasa sakit saat ia menyadari bahwa luka itu lebih dalam dan parah dari kelihatannya. Bahkan, luka-luka yang lama pun turut terbuka saat penyerangan mendadak tadi.

"Baik, aku rasa sudah semuanya. Aku akan kembali sekarang. Oh, kau juga mendapat salam dari Athena-sama." Kata Shion sambil tersenyum dan membereskan obat-obatan yang dipakainya. "Trimakasih master." Kata Mu. Shion mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian dengan tenang, sang Kyouko pun berjalan keluar dari kuil itu.

..oOo..

Matahari belum terlihat ketika ketiga Dewi itu bangun dari tidurnya. Langit pun tampak sedikit berawan dan angin bertiup cukup kencang ketika Athena menyibakkan tirai keemasan yang menutupi jendela persegi besar dikamarnya.

"Aku rasa sudah saatnya. Para saintku masih tertidur sekarang. Kita bisa melakukan semuanya tanpa merasa terganggu." Kata Athena sambil menoleh kepada para sahabatnya itu.

Arthemis dan Persephone mengangguk sekali dan berjalan mengikuti Athena ke bawah patung besar dibelakang Papacy. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Arthemis dan Persephone menyayat pergelangan tangan mereka dengan cepat di atas batu itu dan menumpahkan darahnya. Lagi-lagi sebuah cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan muncul ketika darah mereka bersentuhan dengan batu itu. Kali ini, cahaya putih itu muncul disertai suara retakan yang keras. Athena pun menyelimutkan cosmonya kepada duabelas kuil itu untuk menjaga ketenangan para saint itu sehingga mereka tak akan terbangun ketika mendengar suara sekeras apapun. Namun sepertinya itu agak terlambat ketika Athena melihat Shura tengah berdiri jauh dibelakangnya dengan lengan menutupi wajah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Shura?!" Tanya Athena panik. Untung cahaya itu menutupi seluruh kawasan patung sehingga Shura tak akan bisa melihat apapun yang terjadi disana.

"Saya hanya ingin melihat kondisi Athena-sama. Ketika saya masuk tadi, Pope Shion masih tertidur, makanya saya langsung berlari kesini." Jawab Shura.

"Kembali! Kembali sekarang Shura! Ini perintah!" Perintah Athena dengan suara menggema. Arthemis berdecak sebal. Seketika itu juga, sebuah cosmo keemasan yang besar melesat dari bawah patung itu dan mengenai Shura yang langsung jatuh tak sadar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kakak!?" Jerit Athena semakin panik.

"Ck, sudahlah Athena. Aku hanya membereskan makhluk pengganggu itu. Lagipula ia hanya pingsan." Jawab Arthemis tenang.

Athena hanya mengangguk sekali sambil terus menyaksikan proses pelepasan segel itu. Namum, ia juga mengalirkan sebagian cosmonya untuk mempertahankan nyawa Shura. Kakaknya itu selalu saja tak mengira-ngira batas kekuatan yang dapat ditanggung manusia.

"Athena, giliranmu." Panggil Persephone.

Athena mengangguk sambil berjalan mendekati patung itu. Ia membangkitkan cosmonya lebih besar dari kedua Dewi lainnya dan dengan perlahan menghapus seluruh ukiran itu dengan jarinya. Ketika seluruh segel itu terhapus, retakan demi retakan mulai muncul pada permukaan batu itu. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara yang sangat keras menggema dari tempat ketiga Dewi itu berada.

..oOo..

"SHION-SAMA! ATHENA-SAMA TI.. –SHION-SAMA TOLONG BANGUN!"

Sebuah panggilan disertai ketukan pintu yang sangat keras membangunkan Shion dari tidurnya. Ia terbangun dengan terkejut luar biasa dan dengan segera lari keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika ia membuka pintu, Milo, Aiolia dan Kanon pun segera menyambutnya dengan raut wajah sangat khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi, ada apa dengan Athena?!" Tanya Shion panik.

"Shion-sama.. Athena.. Athena..itu.."

"Bicara yang jelas Milo!"

"Athena-sama tak sadarkan diri dibawah patung Athena dan kami tak dapat menolongnya! Dewi Persephone dan Arthemis pun sudah tak ada ketika kami kesana!" Sahut Kanon panik.

"APA?!"

Shion yang panik luar biasa segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju patung itu. Ketika ia tiba disana, kesepuluh gold saint yang lain ternyata sudah berkumpul dengan Aiolos yang memapah tubuh Shura yang tak sadarkan diri. Mereka pun tetap berdiri dengan diam kurang lebih lima meter dari tempat Athena berbaring.

"Kyouko-sama!" Seru Saga ketika ia menyadari Shion berlari kearahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kalian tak segera menolong Athena?" Tanya Shion sambil terus berlari kearah gold saint itu berkumpul.

"Kami tak bisa Kyouko-sama. Ada sebuah dinding transparan yang menghalangi kami untuk terus maju ke tempat Athena." Jawab Saga pelan. Ia terlihat sangat menyesal karena tak dapat menggapai tempat junjungannya itu. Seolah-olah mengerti situasi yang ada. Shion pun mengurangi kecepatannya dan berjalan ke tempat Saga berdiri.

"Saga." Kata Shion sambil memegang pundak Saga. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, ia pun dapat merasakan cosmo yang kuat yang dipancarkan dari 'dinding' dihadapannya itu walaupun ia sendiri tak dapat melihatnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Kyouko-sama?" Tanya Aiolos yang kelihatan sangat panik.

"Tidak ada." Sahut Shion pasrah.

"Apa maksud anda?!" Tanya Kanon yang sudah jengkel setengah mati.

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa melaluinya. Dinding ini dibuat oleh cosmo Persephone dan Arthemis. Jika kita menyerangnya pun, dinding ini akan meredam seluruh serangan kita. Lagipula, Athena juga sudah melarang kita untuk menyerang bersama-sama lagi bukan." Jawab Shion sambil menunduk, diikuti helaan pasrah para gold saint.

Menit-menit berlalu bergitu lambat. Sebagian besar gold saint pun tengah duduk dan berdiam diri di tempatnya masing-masing walaupun wajah mereka tetap menyaratkan rasa khawatir dan siaga. Shion mendesah ketika ia merasakan tangan Dohko yang memegang pundaknya. "Aku tidak mengerti, Dohko. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan tiga Dewi itu." Kata Shion sambil menoleh kearah patung Athena. Dohko tersenyum sedih sementara ia sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab, "Percaya saja. Athena pasti mengerti apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini." Katanya berusaha menyakinkan Shion.

Ketika Shion menatap patung itu lama, tiba-tiba sebuah kesadaran menghantam dirinya. _Batu itu menghilang!_ Katanya dalam hati sambil terkejut. "Ada apa Shion?" Tanya Dohko yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Shion secara tiba-tiba.

"Ba..batu itu.. Benda yang ditemukan Camus.. bukankah kemarin masih ada disitu, Dohko?" Tanya Shion tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Jujur saja, Shion. Aku tak pernah melihat benda yang kau maksud. Ketika aku dan yang lainnya datang kemari kemarin, cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan itu benar-benar menghalangi pandanganku. Bahkan aku nyaris tak dapat melihatmu waktu itu." Jawab Dohko. Shion menghela nafas. Tentu saja mereka tak mengetahui tentang benda itu.

Shion hanya dapat mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi selama ia tertidur. _Tak mungkin Athena membunuh dirinya lagi._ Pikirnya. Cosmo yang memancar dari tubuh Athena pun menguatkan pemikirannya itu.

Kurang lebih setengah jam lamanya para gold saint itu berdiam diri di halaman belakang Papacy. Tubuh Athena pun tetap tergeletak tak tersentuh. Awan mulai menutupi langit dan angin berhembus cukup kencang. Suasana sepi dan tegang pun terus menerus menyelimuti seluruh Papacy. Tak ada seorang gold saint pun yang bersantai bahkan berbicara satu dengan yang lain.

Tiba-tiba, dua buah cahaya keemasan muncul dari langit. Shion dapat merasakan cosmo Persephone dan Arthemis yang mendekat. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa kedua Dewi itu kini tengah berada di langit dan dalam perjalanan untuk kembali ke Papacy.

"Kyouko-sama. Itu.." Kata Aphrodite sambil menunjuk ke langit.

"Ya, itu Dewi Arthemis dan Persephone." Jawab Shion sambil berdiri dari tempatnya diikuti seluruh gold saint lain yang sudah memasang posisi siaga.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Athena-sama?!" Tanya Aldebaran langsung ketika kedua Dewi itu telah menginjakkan kakinya ke bumi.

"Jagalah sopan santunmu manusia!" Kata Arthemis kasar sementara Persephone hanya tersenyum dan memegang pundak Arthemis yang terlihat akan menyerang.

"Tak apa. Athena baik-baik saja dan kalian tak perlu khawatir. Kami akan mengurus semuanya." Jawab Persephone.

"Jelaskan pada kami." Sahut Aiolia.

Persephone tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Maaf, hal ini adalah rahasia kami. Kalian bisa kembali ke kuil kalian sekarang." Jawab Persephone.

"Kami tidak peduli itu rahasia siapa. Kami hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Athena-sama!" Seru Milo yang langsung memancing amarah Arthemis.

"Manusia! Jaga bicaramu jika kau masi ingin hidup!" Jawab Arthemis kasar sementara Persephone terus menahan lengan Arthemis.

"Milo, tolong jaga bicaramu! Maafkan ketidaksopanan kami." Sela Shion sambil membungkuk. "Aku perintahkan kalian untuk kembali sekarang!" Lanjutnya sambil menghadap para gold saint itu.

Arthemis menyeringai mengejek sementara Persephone tersenyum sedih ketika para gold saint itu berjalan kembali ke Papacy. Saga pun terlihat berusaha menahan Deathmask yang hampir saja menampar Dewi Bulan itu. Shion menghela nafas melihat kepergian teman-temannya dan sekali lagi memohon maaf pada kedua Dewi dihadapannya. "Shion, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Aku harap kau mendengarkannya dengan baik-baik." Kata Persephone. "Baik." Jawab Shion.

Seketika itu juga, dinding yang membatasi tempatnya dan Athena menghilang. Namun pemandangan dihadapannya pun berubah drastis. Ia melihat batu-batu yang tadinya rapi kini sudah hancur berantakan. Bahkan terdapat lubang yang besar disamping tubuh Athena terbaring.

"Ilusi?" Tanyanya singkat. Persephone mengangguk sementara ia berjalan kearah lubang itu. "Sayang sekali kami tak dapat menyembunyikan tubuh Athena dengan ilusi itu. Dan Shion, itulah benda yang telah dibebaskan dari segel permanen. Cambuk tartarus." Jelas Persephone sambil menunjuk kedalam lubang. Lubang itu tak terlalu dalam. Kurang lebih satu meter kedalamannya. Hanya saja, separuh lubang itu telah terisi oleh cairan berwarna keunguan. "Itu adalah darah _carberus_ , anjing neraka. Darah itulah yang mempertahankan batu itu agar tak terkikis waktu. Sudah beribu-ribu tahun lamanya darah dan benda ini tersembunyi didalam batu raksasa itu." Kata Persephone sebelum Shion sempat bertanya. Shion pun mengangguk sambil berusaha menyentuh genangan itu. "Aku sarankan kau tidak menyentuhnya. Itu akan membakar kulitmu." Cegah Persephone.

"Lalu bagaimana cara mengeluarkan cambuk tartarus itu?" Tanya Shion keheranan. Persephone menggeleng dan menjawab, "Hanya Athena, Zeus dan Poseidon yang mengetahuinya. Karena itu, sebaiknya kau segera membawa Athena masuk kedalam. Aku yakin tak lama lagi ia pasti sadar." Jawab putri Demeter itu.

Shion mengangguk dan mengangkat tubuh Athena yang sudah sangat lemah. "Kemanakah kalian pergi sewaktu Athena-sama tak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Shion sambil berjalan mengikuti kedua Dewi itu ke Papacy. "Aku menemui Apolo, kakakku. Dia memanggilku kesana untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang kami lakukan disini. Dan.. sedikit masalah pribadi." Jawab Arthemis. Shion hanya mengagguk dan terus berjalan sambil memandang wajah junjungannya itu. Ilusi dalam bentuk dinding pun muncul kembali ketika mereka telah meninggalkan halaman tempat patung Athena berada.

..oOo..

"Aku tak percaya Kyouko dipihak mereka!" Seru Aiolia sambil memukul dinding kuil Virgo. Ya, ketigabelas gold saint itu kini tengah berkumpul dikuil Virgo. Bukan karena ada acara tertentu, namun karena itu memang keinginan mereka. "Sudahlah Aiolia. Aku mengenal Shion cukup lama. Aku yakin ia tak bermaksud buruk." Sahut Dohko sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Shaka?" Tanya Camus yang langsung membuat setiap mata menoleh pada gold saint berambut pirang itu. Shaka hanya tersenyum dan tak menjawab apapun. Ia mengambil posisi bersila dan kembali bermeditasi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan teman-temannya. "Well, aku rasa ada satu orang lagi yang menyimpan rahasia." Sahut Saga sambil memutar matanya.

Kanon yang mendengarnya pun langsung maju bersama Milo dan Aiolia siap mendesak Shaka. Namun yang bersangkutan tetap saja bermeditasi. "Aku rasa Shaka memang menyimpan rahasia. Dan sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan ketiga hakim itu." Kata Mu tenang. "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, Mu?" Tanya Dohko yang terlihat penasaran. "Hanya perasaan. Lagipula, diantara kita hanya Shaka dan Deathmask saja yang dapat berhubungan dengan ketiga hakim itu. Aku berani bertaruh kalau Deathmask tak pernah lagi menemui mereka sejak ia dan Aphrodite bertarung melawan Radhamantys. Selain itu, kebangkitan kita pun berhubungan erat dengan Hades. Tidak mungkin Athena-sama membangkitkan kita sendiri dan melanggar aturan para Dewa. Kehadiran Dewi Persephone disini juga menguatkannya." Jawab Mu sambil melangkah mendekati Shaka yang masih tetap pada posisinya.

Dohko memandang Mu keheranan. "Kau memang pengamat Mu. Aku bahkan tak sampai berfikir kesana." Sahutnya sambil memegang pundak Mu. Deathmask yang mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa hanya berdecak pelan sebelum bergabung dengan Aphrodite yang tengah duduk dibawah sebuah pilar. "Tapi apakah itu benar?" Tanya Shura sudah kembali sadar sambil bersandar ke dinding.

"Ceritakan pada kami, Shaka!" Pinta Aiolia yang kehabisan kesabaran. Lagi-lagi, gold saint Virgo itu tak menyahut. Hal itu pun mengundang kejengkelan Milo yang merasa terabaikan. "Cukup! Ceritakan pada kami Shaka! Aku tak peduli apapun yang akan kau lakukan. Tapi jika kau tak memberitahu kami, maka aku akan.."

"Akan apa Milo?" Tanya Camus dingin yang diikuti turunnya suhu ruangan secara tiba-tiba. Camus berdiri dihadapan Shaka sambil memandang tajam sahabatnya itu. "Tidak perlu memaksa seperti itu, Milo. Aku yakin Shaka punya alasan tersendiri dengan menyimpannya sebagai rahasia." Bela Camus. Shaka yang mendengarnya pun mengangkat sedikit alisnya dan kembali tersenyum. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar Camus yang membelanya. "Sudah hentikan. Camus benar. Shaka pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri." Sahut Aiolos yang sedari tadi berdiam diri. "Redakan cosmomu Camus. Bisa-bisa kau membekukan kuil ini." Lanjut Saga sambil tersenyum yang langsung dituruti sang empunya cosmo.

Milo menghela nafas sambil menurunkan tangannya. Ia pun duduk di salah satu pilar ditemani Kanon dan Aiolia. "Baik. Tapi setidaknya, jawablah dahulu pertanyaanku ini, Shaka. Apa benar ini semua berhubungan dengan ketiga hakim itu?" Tanya Aiolia akhirnya.

"Benar." Jawab Shaka singkat. Ia pun berdiri dari posisinya dan dengan perlahan berjalan kearah Mu. "Aku yakin kau pun pasti mengerti bukan, Mu?" Tanya Shaka. Mu menutup matanya dan mengangguk. "Ya, tapi tak semuanya." Jawab Mu jujur.

"Kau tahu juga Mu?!" Sahut Kanon yang kini bangkit dari posisinya. "Ya, aku tahu. Hanya saja aku masi tak mengerti. Dan pengetahuanku pun tak selengkap yang kuharapkan." Jawab Mu sambil menghela nafas.

"Seberapa jauhpun pengetahuanmu, tolong ceritakan pada kami." Pinta Milo. "Benar. Mungkin hal itu juga dapat membantu Athena-sama." Lanjut Shura. Mu melirik kearah Shaka, seolah-olah meminta persetujuan. Shaka hanya menggeleng sekali dan kembali bermeditasi. Mu pun menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Kebangkitan kita berhubungan erat dengan Hades. Dan.. Hades meminta Athena membayar sesuatu untuk kebangkitan kita." Jawabnya.

Seluruh gold saint lain –kecuali Shaka- membelalakkan matanya. Tentu saja. Mereka berfikir setelah Athena memenangkan Holy War, maka kekuasaan atas Underworld pun ada ditangannya.

"I..itu.."

"Apa kau yakin, Mu?" Tanya Aldebaran yang masih terkejut.

"Benar. Dan apapun bayaran yang Hades inginkan. Mungkin hanya Kyouko dan Shaka saja yang mengetahuinya." Jawab Mu sambil melirik sang Virgo.

"Hades meminta bayaran?! Dewa kurang ajar! Apa lagi yang ia inginkan?!" Sahut Milo sambil memaki-maki.

"Hentikan Milo. Shaka, tolong beri tahu kami." Pinta Aiolos sambil berjalan ketempat sang Virgo bermeditasi. Shaka pun menggeleng sekali dan tidak menjawab apapun. "Mu, selain itu, apa yang kau ketahui?" Tanya Aphrodite yang sedari tadi berdiam diri. "Aku.. um.." Lagi-lagi Mu melirik kearah Shaka dan merasakan cosmo Shaka yang sedikit menekan. Melarangnya.

"Aku.. aku rasa ada hubungannya dengan -."

"Cukup, Mu. Kau sudah berbicara terlalu jauh." Potong Shaka sambil berdiri.

"Tapi mereka pun perlu mengetahuinya. Bagaimana jika hal ini ternyata membahayakan Athena-sama?" Tanya Mu ingin membantah.

"Tidak. Ini mutlak adalah rahasia Athena. Aku pun akan tetap menyembunyikannya bahkan dengan taruhan nyawaku." Tegas Shaka yang semakin menekan cosmonya.

Mu menghela nafas. Ia tak ingin melawan Shaka hanya karena rahasia ini. "Berjanjilah padaku kau tak akan memberitahu yang lain, Mu. Aku tahu diantara gold saint, hanya kaulah yang selalu dapat memegang janjimu." Desak Shaka. Suasana kuil itu menjadi hening seketika. Tak ada seorang gold saint pun yang berani menyela mereka. Milo dan Aiolia yang kebingungan juga tetap berdiam diri. Mu menoleh kearah teman-temannya sebelum menunduk dan menjawab, "Baik. Terserah katamu." Jawab Mu pelan.

Shaka mengangguk puas. Ia mendengar gerutuan tak jelas dari Milo dan Aiolia namun tak menanggapinya.

"Shaka, kau.. -."

"Bodoh! Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa ini pun menyangkut keselamatan Athena-sama, Shaka?!" Seru Milo.

"Benar! Tidakkah kau berfikir kesana, Shaka?" Sahut Kanon penuh amarah.

Deathmask hanya berdecak kesal mendengar seruan-seruan temannya itu. "Aku dapat mencari tahunya sendiri, Shaka. Kau tentu tidak lupa bukan jika aku pun dapat menemui para hakim itu?" Sahut Deathmask yang langsung menjadi pusat pandangan semua gold saint disana. Shaka tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Aku ingat, Deathmask. Karena itu aku pun memaksa para hakim itu bersumpah tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun tentang hal ini." Jawab Shaka dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Aku pun bisa mengambil informasi yang dibutuhkan dengan mawarku, Shaka." Bela Aphrodite. "Memaksa ketiga hakim itu? Kau pasti bunuh diri." Sahut Aldebaran. "Tidak, jika kalian mendukungku disana." Jawab Aphrodite tenang.

"Tidak bisa, Aphrodite. Aku pun menjanjikan perlindungan kepada para hakim itu terhadap mawarmu. Lagipula, aku telah meminta ijin pada Kyouko-sama mengenai hal ini." Jawab Shaka yang disambut diamnya seluruh gold saint.

"Kau benar-benar mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik, Shaka." Sahut Dohko dengan tawa kebapakan. "Namun kau melupakan satu hal." Lanjutnya diikuti pandangan semua saint yang kini mengarah padanya.

"Dewi Arthemis sesungguhnya tidak menyetujui tindakan Athena. Jika kita bisa melakukan hal yang tepat untuk membujuknya, ia pasti akan berada dipihak kita." Kata Dohko santai. Semua saint termasuk Shaka pun terkejut mendengarnya. "Dari mana kau mengetahuinya, Roshi?" Tanya Shaka. "Sama seperti Mu, aku hanya mengamati. Aku mendengar pertengkaran tak setuju dari Arthemis berkali-kali ketika aku berkunjung ke Papacy. Dan akhirnya aku menarik kesimpulan seperti itu." Jawab Dohko tenang.

Shaka mengangguk sekali sebelum berkata, "Aku tak akan melarang kalian untuk membujuk Dewi Arthemis. Namun, resiko harus kalian tanggung sendiri. Bukan hanya resiko kegagalan kalian yang berakhir dengan serangan Arthemis, namun juga dampak yang akan ditimbulkan jika kalian mengetahui hal ini. Tujuanku merahasiakan ini sebenarnya hanya untuk melindungi kalian dan Athena." Kata Shaka memberi peringatan.

"Melindungi kami? Tolong jelaskan." Pinta Aiolos yang mulai waspada.

"Benar, karena dampak yang ditimbulkan cukup besar. Aku sendiri pun hampir tak dapat menahan diri ketika mendengarnya." Jawab Shaka.

"Menahan diri apa maksudmu Shaka?" Tanya Shura.

Shaka memandang Shura sejenak dan tersenyum sedih.

"Menahan diri untuk tidak menculik Athena-sama."

 **..oOo.. To Be Continued ..oOo..**

Hyaaaaaaa.. udah jadi chapter lima'nyaaaa T^T #plak

Lama banget ya? Sori, sori.. aku beneran kehabisan ide..

Well, Kritik dan saran sangat dinantikan.. ^^

Untuk yang kelas IX.. "Selamat Hari Pengumuman Kelulusan" minna! *10 Juni '15*

Thanks For Reading! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Kembalinya Persephone

_DUAK!_

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi?!"

Aiolia membanting sebuah kursi dan memegangi kepalanya. Ia sama sekali tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kuil Leo pun sudah retak dan hancur dibeberapa tempat akibat luapan amarah sang gold saint. Ia tak dapat tidur dengan tenang. Bahkan, para pelayan pun sempat ketakutan untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"Tuan.. ada-"

"PERGI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Bentak Aiolia yang sudah frustasi.

Pelayan yang akan menyampaikan pesan pun mundur seketika ketika melihat gold saint itu membanting sebuah cermin kecil.

"Aiolia, hentikan semua ini. Jangan merusak apapun lagi. Ini kan juga pemberian Athena kepada kita." Tegur sebuah suara. Ya, suara yang sangat tenang dari orang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Tapi kakak.. aku.." Jawab Aiolia sambil menunduk.

Aiolos berjalan mendekat kearah adiknya itu dan mengacak rambutnya pelan. Aiolia hanya menunduk dan menangis ketika tangan kakaknya itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sudah.. lagipula, jika Athena-sama merahasiakan ini dari kita, ia pasti memiliki rencana yang baik bukan?" Tanya Aiolos berusaha menenangkan adiknya. "Aku takut kak.. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Athena-sama.. aku.. aku.." "Shtt.. sudah-sudah.. kita semua merasakan hal yang sama Lia.. sudah, jangan menangis lagi." Hibur Aiolos pelan.

Aiolia mengangguk sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan kakaknya. Ia merasa sangat jengkel pada junjungannya itu, juga kepada Shaka yang dengan seenaknya menyembunyikan rahasia besar seperti ini. Aiolos menghela nafas sambil memegang bahu Lia dan berkata, "Teman-teman meminta kita berkumpul di kuil Virgo sekarang. Aku rasa kita akan membahas beberapa hal yang dianggap perlu." Katanya. Aiolia hanya mengaguk dan berjalan keluar dari kuilnya diikuti kakaknya itu.

Aiolia dan Aiolos pun tiba dikuil Virgo tak lama kemudian. Kedatangan mereka pun disambut Milo dan Kanon yang kelihatannya paling khawatir.

"Hei Lia.. Jangan terlalu kalut lagi ya.. Aku panik tau kalau kau tak menjawab telepatiku." Kata Milo sambil tersenyum kearah Aiolia. Aiolia pun membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk sementara ia sendiri duduk diantara Milo dan Kanon.

"Baik, semua udah pada ngumpul. Jadi gimana rencananya, Roshi?" Tanya Deathmask sambil mengabaikan tatapan tajam Shaka walaupun matanya tertutup.

"Tunggu! Apa kita jadi melakukannya? Kalian ingat peringatan Shaka bukan? Terlalu berbahaya bagi kita untuk mengetahui rahasia itu." Cegah Aiolos.

"Memang jadi, Los. Lagipula, kalau Shaka sampai ingin menculik Athena, bukankah berarti memang ada sesuatu yang akan membahayakan nyawa Athena-sama? Kecuali, jika Shaka berencana menculik Athena untuk membunuhnya." Jawab Aphrodite sambil melirik Shaka.

"Bodoh! Tidak mungkin Shaka berencana untuk membunuh Athena!" Sahut Shura sambil duduk disamping Shaka yang sudah mulai bermeditasi lagi. Shaka tidak terlihat terganggu sama sekali dengan tuduhan Aphrodite.

"Sudah. Shura benar. Shaka tidak mungkin ingin membunuh Athena-sama. Satu-satunya alasan yang mungkin karena Athena-sama tengah ada ditengah bahaya yang besar saat ini." Jelas Dohko.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, Roshi?" Tanya Deathmask mengulang pertanyaannya.

"TIDAK! Shaka mengakatan bahwa hal ini berbahaya. Tidakkah kalian berfikir bahwa ia hanya ingin melindungi kita? Aku memikirkan keselamatan kita semua dan Athena. Jadi aku mohon kita batalkan saja rencana ini." Pinta Aiolos sambil berdiri tegak ditempatnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Aiolos. Ini terlalu beresiko. Lagipula, Athena pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat mengapa ia merahasiakan hal ini." Sahut Saga.

" Dan membiarkan Athena berada dalam bahaya? Tidak lagi. Kita akan mencari tahu hal ini dan menyelesaikannya bersama." Bantah Camus.

"Tidak begitu Camus. Hanya saja, kali ini Shaka benar. Rahasia ini terlalu rumit dan beresiko jika kita mengetahuinya." Kata Mu berusaha menengahi. "Aku sendiri tidak ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang rahasia ini. Aku sudah cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Athena harus membayar sesuatu dan underworld kembali dalam kekuasaan Hades." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi Athena-"

"Sudah cukup jika hanya Shaka dan Kyouko-sama saja yang mengetahui rahasia ini untuk melindungi Athena, Camus. Sebaiknya, kita melihat dan mengawasi saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Saran Mu.

Semua orang terdiam seketika mengetahui apa yang dikatakan Mu benar adanya. Shaka dan Shion saja mungkin memang sudah cukup untuk melindungi junjungan mereka itu. Ditambah lagi kedua Dewi yang kini tengah bersama-sama dengan sang Athena.

"Kau memang pandai merangkai kata-kata, Mu. Namun kau tentu tidak lupa jika tugas menjaga Athena adalah tugas kita bersama? Bukan hanya Shion dan Shaka saja, tapi kita semua sebagai saint." Kata Dohko.

"Tapi, Roshi.. Bukankah itu-"

"Cukup Mu. Biarkan saja mereka mencari tahu. Aku sudah memperingatkan mereka. Jika mereka tak mau mendengarkan, maka resiko harus mereka tanggung sendiri." Sela Shaka sambil tetap pada posisinya. Seluruh gold saint pun memandang Shaka seketika dengan sedikit terkejut. Tentu saja. Gold saint Virgo itu berbicara secara tiba-tiba setelah lama menutup mulut.

"Baik. Aku rasa kita terbagi menjadi dua kubu sekarang. Yang tidak ingin ikut bagian silahkan berdiri dibelakang Shaka." Pinta Dohko.

Para gold saint itu berpandangan satu dengan lainnya. Tak lama kemudian, Saga, Aiolos, Aldebaran, Camus, Shura dan Mu berjalan bersama dan berdiri dibelakang Shaka. "Sudah diputuskan. Yang lain akan ikut bersama denganku malam ini. Aku sudah mempunyai strategiku sendiri." Kata Dohko sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan membantu." Sahut Shaka yang langsung membuat seluruh gold saint memandanginya.

"Aku akan membantu, namun tidak secara langsung. Jika secara tiba-tiba Dewi Artemis atau Dewi Persephone bahkan Kyouko-sama menyerang kalian, aku akan membantu melindungi secara fisik. Tetapi untuk inti rahasia ini, kalian harus memutar otak sendiri." Jelas Shaka.

Dohko mengangguk dan berkata, "Trima kasih Shaka. Dan yang lain, tolong ikut aku ke kuil Libra sekarang." Kata Dohko sambil berjalan meninggalkan kuil Virgo.

"Apa maksudmu, Shaka? Aku kira kau tidak mendukung mereka." Tanya Mu setelah kepergian Dohko dan yang lainnya. Shaka tersenyum penuh arti sambil berdiri dari posisinya. "Aku hanya ingin menjamin keselamatan mereka." Jelasnya sambil lalu begitu saja. Mu dan yang lain hanya mengangguk paham dan dengan cepat membubarkan diri dari kuil Virgo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

Warning: SS Omega, Soul of Gold, The Movie 5: Overture dan Next Dimension dianggap tidak ada.

 **.**

Chapter 6: Kembalinya Persephone

 **.**

 **The Sacrifice**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit terlihat sedikit mendung sore ini. Awan tebal pun mengelilingi wilayah Sanctuary seolah-olah hendak menerkamnya. Membuat matahari hanya mampu bersinar redup dibalik awan. Keheningan yang tidak biasa pun memenuhi Sanctuary. Kabar tentang kondisi Athena yang tak sadarkan diri ternyata menyebar dengan cepat bahkan sampai ke desa-desa terpencil. Kemungkinan, murid-murid Aldebaranlah yang menyebarkannya.

"Athena.. Hei.. kau sudah tidur lama sekali. Apa yang terjadi? Athena?"

Athena mendengar suara sahabatnya yang tampak khawatir. Ia baru saja membuka mata ketika Persephone langsung menyambutnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Athena sempat mengerang ketika ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya. Punggungnya terasa sakit jika bergerak.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" Tanyanya pelan sambil memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. "Sangat singkat untuk ukuran para Dewa. Namun cukup lama untuk manusia." Jawab Persephone yang langsung menawarkan segelas air putih.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Persephone khawatir. Athena hanya mengangguk sekali dan mengarahkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. "Kemana kak Artemis?" Tanyanya. "Dia tengah menemui Shion sekarang. Entah untuk apa aku tak tahu dan tak ingin tahu." Jawab Persephone ketus.

"Jangan bilang kau bertengkar lagi dengannya?" Tebak Athena setelah ia menegak habis minumannya. Persephone melipat lengannya dan menatap kearah jendela yang terbuka tak jauh dari tempatnya. "Ia begitu marah dan khawatir ketika melihatmu tak sadarkan diri. Aku tau ia sangat menyayangimu sebagai adiknya, hanya saja, tak seharusnya ia menyalahkan para saint itu atas kondisimu."

Athena mengangkat alis. "Maksudnya?"

"Ia tak menerimanya, Athena. Ia menganggap kau melakukan ini karena salah para saint itu. Jika aku tak menghentikannya tadi, mungkin Sanctuary sudah hancur karena amarahnya. Bahkan aku sampai merayunya menemui Apolo." Jawab Persephone sambil menghela nafas.

"Oh." Jawab Athena singkat. Sang Dewi Perang berusaha untuk bangun dari tempatnya, dan dengan perlahan berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya. "Kau mau kemana? Tubuh manusiamu masih lemah, Athena." Kata Persephone yang langsung memapah Athena ketika ia nyaris jatuh. "Menemui kakakku tentu saja. Lagipua, aku juga tak ingin Shion terluka atau sejenisnya karena ulah kak Artemis." Jawab Athena tanpa menoleh. Ia langsung berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari kamarnya diikuti Persephone dari belakang.

..oOo..

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHENTIKANNYA?!"

"Perintah dan keinginan Athena adalah mutlak bagi kami para saint, Dewi Artemis. Walaupun saya melarangnya sekalipun, saya yakin itu tak akan berhasil."

"Paksa! Dia selemah manusia dengan tubuh itu! Kau bisa membiusnya atau apapun itu dan aku akan menyembunyikannya ditempat yang tak terjangkau oleh siapapun bahkan oleh Zeus."

"Mengapa tidak anda sendiri yang melakukannya, Dewi?"

"Cih! Para saint pasti akan menghentikanku. Aku sudah berulang kali mendengar rumor kesetiaan dan kekuatan para saint Athena. Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu membiarkan para saint membongkar seluruh bulan untuk menemukannya."

"Saya dapat menghentikan mereka." Jawab Shion berusaha tenang.

"Hah! Buktikan kau dapat menghentikan mereka! Bahkan perintah Athena pun dibantah oleh para bronze itu ketika Holy War berlangsung! Kau tidak berfikir mampu menangani mereka bukan?" Tanya Artemis sinis.

Shion menahan nafas hendak menjawab. Namun, suara pintu yang terbuka perlahan membuat mereka refleks menoleh.

"Athena-sama." Sambut Shion sambil berlutut satu kaki ketika ia melihat junjungannya itu memasuki ruangan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini kakak, Shion?" Tanya Athena.

Shion melirik Artemis sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak-"

"Hentikan semua ini, Athena!" Jawab Artemis memotong. Ia melangkah kehadapanan Athena dan menatapnya tajam. "Hentikan semua ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Athena membalas tatapan kakaknya.

"Hentika semua hal bodoh ini. Para saint itu tidak layak mendapatkan semua ini darimu Athena! Hentikan sekarang!"

"Tidak mungkin, kakak. Perjanjian para Dewa tak bisa dilanggar semudah itu."

Artemis melipat tangannya. "Aku kan menyembunyikanmu. Ada sebuah tempat didaerah kekuasaanku dan Apolo yang tidak akan ditemukan oleh Dewa manapun, termasuk Zeus."

Athena membelalakkan matanya, menjawab dengan murka, "DAN MEMBIARKAN BUMI DIHANCURKAN?! TIDAK!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya. Athena tak menyangka kakaknya akan berfikir sejauh itu. Bahkan setelah ia sudah menjelaskan semua keinginan dan rasa cintanya terhadap menusia. Tidakkah kakaknya itu mengerti perasaannya?

"Sudahlah, Artemis. Kita sudah sejauh ini. Hari itupun sudah mendekat. Tak seharusnya kita memperdebatkan hal ini lagi." Sahut Persephone berusaha menengahi.

"Kau mendukungnya, Persephone?! Sahabat macam apa kau ini?!" Tanya Artemis sambil menatap tajam Persephone.

"KAU PIKIR AKU SETUJU DENGANNYA?! Aku pun tak ingin Athena melakukan hal ini. Demikian juga Shion! Tidakkah kau lihat, Artemis?! Tekad Athena sudah bulat. Tak ada lagi yang dapat kita lakukan selain membantunya menyelesaikan semua ini sekarang." Jawab Persephone setengah berteriak.

"Sudah cukup! Jika kalian tak ingin membantuku lagi, maka pulanglah! Aku dan Shion akan menyelesaikan semua ini sendiri." Sahut Athena sambil menahan amarah. Ia sudah menduga hal ini pasti terjadi.

"Cih! Sekalipun kau memintaku pulang, Athena, aku tak akan pernah melakukannya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan melakukan seluruh rencana tololmu itu sendirian." Kata Artemis sambil membalik badan dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Persephone mengangkat alisnya dan memandang Athena yang menghela nafas.

"Bukan kali ini saja aku menganggapnya aneh." Kata Persephone. "Yah, aku tahu." Jawab Athena. Sang Dewi Perang pun memandang Shion yang masih berlutut dihadapannya. "Pergilah Shion. Maaf sudah melibatkanmu sejauh ini." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Shion mengangguk dan berjalan keluar ke teras Papacy.

"Jangan lengah, Athena. Artemis merupakan Dewi yang cukup nekat jika sudah memiliki keinginan." Kata Persephone yang diikuti anggukan Athena. Baru saja mereka hendak melangkah menuju teras belakang, sebuah ketukan dipintu Papacy mengagetkan mereka. "Masuklah." Jawab Athena setelah ia merasakan cosmo familiar salah satu gold saint dibalik pintu itu.

Pintu itupun terbuka tak lama kemudian. Dari luar, masuklah sang gold saint Virgo bersama sang Pope. "Apa ada masalah, Shaka?" Tanya Athena cukup heran. Setahunya, gold saint yang mendampinginya dalam Holy War itu tidak terlalu suka keluar dari kuilnya kecuali memang ada urusan penting.

"Bolehkah saya berbicara secara pribadi dengan anda, Athena-sama?" Tanya Shaka sambil tetap berlutut. Athena memandang Persephone dan Shion sebelum mengangguk dan berjalan ke teras Papacy diikuti Shaka dibelakangnya.

Angin yang berhembus perlahan menyambutnya ketika ia tiba di teras. Langit pun sudah terlihat lebih cerah walaupun awan masih menutup sebagian langit timur.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Shaka?" Tanya Athena sambil memegang pagar yang membatasi teras itu. Shaka tersenyum dan menjawab, "Saya mengetahui semuanya, Athena-sama." Katanya.

Athena tersentak namun dengan cepat berhasil mengendalikan dirinya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Saya mengetahui semuanya. Rencana, beban yang harus ditanggung, dan segala persiapan anda, termasuk 'Cambuk Tartarus' itu." Jawab Shaka.

Kali ini, Athena benar-benar terkejut. Ia pun memandang Shaka dan bertanya, "Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" "Sumber pengetahuanku bukanlah hal yang penting, Athena-sama. Namun yang pasti, bukan dari Kyouko." Jawab Shaka. Athena mengangguk ragu dan menatap langit.

"Jadi ketahuan ya.. Semua rencanaku." Kata Athena sambil mengehela nafas. "Marahkah mereka, Shaka?" Tanyanya khawatir. "Tidak Athena-sama. Diantara para gold saint, hanya saya dan Kyouko saja yang mengetahuinya. Mu mengetahui sebagian, namun tak mengerti, demikian juga Camus." Jawab Shaka.

Athena mengangguk lagi. "Aku pikir mereka semua sudah mengetahuinya. Aku mohon tetap rahasiakan hal ini, Shaka. Aku tak ingin mereka.. mereka.."

"Tentu saja, Athena-sama. Saya mengerti." Jawab Shaka. "Namun jika boleh, saya ingin menyarankan sesuatu." Lanjutnya. Athena menoleh menatapnya dan mengangguk, "Katakanlah."

Shaka tersenyum sedih sambil menunduk dan berkata, "Saya rasa, mungkin lebih baik anda memberitahukan seluruh rencana ini pada para gold saint. Ada baiknya jika mereka diberi waktu untuk mempersiapkan mental sebelum hari itu tiba." Katanya.

Athena tersenyum dan memandang Shaka lekat sebelum memandang langit kembali. "Aku pun berfikir demikian, Shaka. Namun, aku takut mereka tidak mengerti dan malah berusaha menghentikanku dengan segala usaha mereka. Aku tidak ingin timbul kekacauan besar menjelang hari itu."

"Saya mengerti, Athena. Jujur saja, saya pun sudah berfikir keras beberapa hari ini untuk mencari cara membebaskan anda. Saya.. bukan, kami semua para saint, tidak layak mendapatkan hal seperti ini dari anda, Athena-sama." Kata Shaka sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Athena tersenyum mendengarnya, "Justru seharusnya, akulah yang berkata demikian, Shaka. Kalian melayani dan menjagaku siang malam, berlatih dan mengorbankan waktu masa muda kalian untuk menjadi seorang saint. Dipisahkan dari dunia dan tinggal dalam kuil bertahun-tahun lamanya. Mengikuti aturan ketat dan dituntut untuk selalu siaga dan siap sewaktu-waktu. Aku mengerti itu sangat menyiksa kalian. Karena itu, aku melakukan ini sebagai hadiah kecil bagi kalian yang telah berabad-abad lamanya berjuang bagiku dan bagi dunia, para saint Athena." Jawab Athena sambil tetap memandang ke langit. Rasa kagum akan saintnya begitu terasa ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Shaka tersenyum sedih dan mengangguk walaupun ia sesungguhnya tak setuju. " _Bagimana mungkin anda bisa berkata seperti itu, Athena-sama. Bukankah andalah yang justru paling menderita diantara kami. Dipaksa mengikuti jalan takdir yangtelah ditetapkan sejak jaman mitologi. Menemui musuh yang sama dan perang yang sama. Bahkan, merasakan kehilangan yang sama."_ Katanya dalam hati.

"Namun saranmu kuterima, Shaka. Trimakasih." Kata Athena sambil memandang Shaka dan tersenyum. Shaka membalas senyum sang Dewi sebelum berbalik hendak kembali. Athena pun hanya memandang kepergian Shaka sendu. Ia tahu jika apa yang dikatakan Shaka itu benar. Memang seharusnya para gold saint itu diberi waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka. Ia berharap hal ini belum terlambat.

"Apa yang dikatakannya benar, Athena. Namun apa kau yakin?" Tanya Persephone yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Athena menangguk tanpa menoleh. Persephone menghela nafas dan memegang pundaknya. "Aku rasa, Artemis ingin berbicara denganmu."

..oOo..

"Apa?!"

Kuil Libra yang tadinya ramai luar biasa mendadak hening mendengar pemberitahuan Shaka. Ya, seluruh gold saint tengah berkumpul di kuil Libra sekarang. Walaupun masih terbentuk dua kelompok, namun hal itu tidak menghalangi mereka untuk tetap menjadi satu bagian yang sama.

"Apa kau yakin Shaka?" Tanya Milo yang terlihat kaget dan curiga.

"Benar. Athena sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Tak lama lagi, kalian semua pasti mengetahui rahasia besar yang selama ini disimpan Athena dan Kyouko-sama." Jelas Shaka untuk yang kelima kalinya.

"Kenapa harus menunggu? Bukankah kau sendiri bisa membertahu kami sekarang, Shaka?" Tanya Mu tenang diikuti anggukan Camus dan Saga yang keheranan.

"Bukan hakku untuk memberitahukan rahasia ini. Biarlah Athena-sama yang akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian. Lagipula, aku yakin akan ada beberapa hal penting lainnya yang akan disampaikannya pada kita."

"Well, berarti rencana kita untuk merayu Artemis sepertinya sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi. Namun, apa kau tahu kapan tepatnya Athena akan memberitakukannya?" Tanya Dohko sambil bersender pada salah satu pilar utama. Shaka hanya menggeleng pelan dan dengan sedikit tergesa, ia berjalan keluar dari kuil itu.

"Hei tunggu! Kami belum selesai. Lagipula, mau kemana kau tiba-tiba pergi seperti itu?" Tanya Aiolia yang hendak mengejar Shaka. "Menuju kuilku tentu saja. Lagipula, aku rasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu kalian tanyakan bukan?" Jelas Shaka tanpa menoleh.

"Hah.. Selalu saja seperti itu. Dia sebenarnya kerasukan apa sih?" Kata Kanon yang langsung mendapat jitakan sepenuh hati dari kakaknya. "Jaga ucapanmu Kanon. Bagaimanapun, ia merupakan orang yang paling perhatian pada kita jika kita membutuhkan sesuatu." Tegur Saga sambil menepuk pundak adiknya itu.

"Well, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Roshi?" Tanya Aldebaran sambil menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk terlibat lebih jauh lagi.

"Seperti kata Shaka, kita hanya bisa menunggu. Aku yakin Athena memiliki rencana yang terbaik buat kita." Jawab Dohko diikuti erangan tidak sabar Milo.

Langit sudah memerah ketika para gold saint itu hendak kembali ke kuilnya masing-masing. Cosmo Athena pun sudah terasa melingkupi seluruh Sanctuary sebagai 'alarm' bagi para saint yang baru saja dibangkitkan untuk beristirahat. Suasana tampak begitu damai dan tenang. Bahkan, beberapa kelompok burung pun terlihat terbang melintasi langit sore itu. Namun entah kenapa hal itu tampak berbanding terbalik dengan suasana kuil Virgo yang terasa mencekam. Beberapa gold saint yang melewatinya pun merasa curiga sebelum mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan melewati kuil itu seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun.

Shaka sendiri hanya berdiam diri ketika Saga atau Aldebaran bahkan Mu menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengannya. Ia bahkan sempat menekan cosmonya begitu kuat ketika Kanon hendak mendesaknya. Tak ingin cari mati, Kanon pun dengan segera melewati kuil itu bersama yang lain, walaupun rasa curiga tetap bersarang dihatinya.

Ketika seluruh gold saint yang tinggal dibawah kuil Virgo telah melintas, tiba-tiba saja Shaka membakar cosmonya begitu hebat dan melingkupi seluruh kuil Virgo. Panggilan telepati dari kawan-kawannya pun tak dapat menembus 'benteng' cosmonya, bahkan, satu atau dua ekor burung malang yang terbang dalam zona cosmo itupun mati karena tekanan luar biasa yang dihasilkannya.

..oOo..

"Aku tak ingin membahas hal ini lagi, kakak. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Kau boleh pergi jika tak ingin membantuku." Kata Athena akhirnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan pergi." Jawab Artemis pelan. Suaranya terdengar pasrah menghadapi sifat keras kepala adiknya itu. "Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkannya lagi, Athena. Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkan semua ini. Bahkan, mereka pantas untuk menerima hukuman para Dewa itu." Kata Artemis.

"Tidak. Mereka hidup dan bertarung mati-matian untuk melindungi dunia ini. Melindungi seluruh umat manusia dan kehidupan didalamnya. Adilkah bagimu mereka dihukum setelah semua yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Athena berusaha sabar.

"Mereka menghancurkan Dinding Ratapan, Athena! Itu adalah sebuah pemberontakan besar! Cocytus saja bahkan tidak cukup untuk menghukum mereka." Jawab Artemis. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan pendapat Athena tentang para saint itu.

"Kakak, berapa kali harus kujelaskan bahwa itu -"

"ATHENA!"

Suara Persephone yang tampak terkejut membuat Athena dan Artemis menoleh. Athena yang kebingungan pun nyaris bertanya namun mengurungkannya ketika ia merasakan cosmo Shaka yang terbakar begitu hebatnya.

"Athena, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Persephone sambil terus melihat kuil Virgo yang ditutupi cahaya keemasan dari jendela di kamar itu.

"Aku tak mengerti. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya?" Tanya Athena sedikit panik.

"Aku rasa, sebaiknya kita kesana sekarang." Kata Persephone yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Artemis.

"Terserah jika kau mau melihatnya. Aku akan tetap disini." Jawab Artemis menanggapi tatapan bertanya kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia sama sekali tak peduli apapun yang dilakukan sang gold saint Virgo itu sekarang.

Athena berpandangan sejenak dengan Persephone sebelum memutuskan untuk turun dan menghampiri kuil Virgo dengan tergesa-gesa. Para penjaga kuil Pisces sampai Libra pun menyambut mereka ketika melewati kuil-kuil itu. Tak ada satu pun dari penjaga kuil itu yang meninggalkan kuilnya setelah cosmo Athena melingkupi Sanctuary sesuai perintah Athena.

Athena dan Persephone tiba di kuil Virgo ketika matahari sudah tenggelam seluruhnya. Cosmo Shaka pun tak kunjung padam walaupun Athena sudah berusaha memanggil melalui cosmonya. Mau tak mau, Athena pun membakar cosmonya luar biasa jauh melampaui cosmo Shaka dan membuat sebuah jalan masuk melalui 'benteng' yang dibangunnya.

"Shaka, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Athena panik ketika ia melihat salah satu gold saintnya itu tengah duduk bersila ditengah kuil sementara mulutnya terus menerus mengeluarkan darah.

"Shaka! Hentikan!" Perintah Athena yang panik luar biasa. Namun tak ada respon sedikitpun dari pemilik gold cloth Virgo itu. Sebuah sentuhan ringan dari belakang pun mengagetkan sang Dewi Perang. Ketika ia menoleh, ia melihat Persephone yang menggeleng dan menyuruhnya untuk menunggu saja. "Jangan ganggu konsentrasinya. Ia tengah dalam medan perang sekarang." Kata Persephone.

"Apa maksudmu, Persephone?!" Tanya Athena semakin panik. "Dia tengah berperang melawan sepasang Dewa Kembar Hades, Hypnos dan Thanatos."

Athena membelalakkan matanya dan langsung mengonsentrasikan cosmonya untuk mendukung cosmo Shaka yang menggelora semakin besar. "Dari mana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya Athena sambil terus berkonsentrasi. "Dia menelepatiku semenit yang lalu untuk memperingatkanku. Suaranya tampak sangat lemah, Athena. Kedua Dewa kembar itu mencariku. Dan saint Virgo ini sedang menghambat laju mereka sekarang. Aku berhutang padanya." Kata Persephone pelan. Athena mengangguk dan terus mengalirkan cosmonya. "Maaf, Athena. Aku harus pergi. Jika mereka menemukanku disini.. aku.." "Iya, aku mengerti. Pergilah sekarang Persephone." Kata Athena tanpa menoleh. Persephone tersenyum sedih dan dengan segera berlari keluar dari kuil itu dan membuka jalan para Dewa.

Athena duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Shaka sementara ia terus membakar cosmonya. Ia tak dapat masuk begitu saja dalam medan perang mental Shaka karena justru hal itu akan membahayakan nyawa Shaka sendiri. "Bertahanlah Shaka. Aku mohon." Pinta Athena lirih.

Kondisi Shaka semakin kacau seiring berjalannya waktu. Sesekali, ia memuntahkan darah cukup banyak dari mulutnya. Athena pun merentangkan tangannya dan memanggil tongkat emasnya. Dengan cepat, ia pun menyentuhkan tongkat itu ke dada Shaka dan mengalirkan cosmonya lebih kuat lagi. Athena memulihkan beberapa organ dalam Shaka yang terluka cukup parah akibat perang itu. Peluh menetes dari dahinya ketika ia merasakah cosmonya yang terkuras habis untuk membantu gold saintnya itu. Cosmo sang Virgo pun semakin lama terasa semakin lemah bahkan nyaris padam.

"Sudah cukup, Athena. Persephone sudah tiba di Elysium sekarang."

Suara Artemis yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Athena. Ia pun hanya mengangguk singkat. Walaupun ia tahu kakaknya itu berada di belakangnya, ia tak menoleh dan terus memusatkan cosmonya.

"Kau mendengarku, Athena?"

"Iya kak. Aku sedang berusaha mengeluarkan Shaka sekarang. Amat membahayakan nyawanya kalau kita memaksanya langsung." Jawab Athena lirih.

Artemis memutar bola matanya dan berdiri dengan diam. Membiarkan Athena bekerja sendiri. Ia dapat merasakan aliran cosmo Athena yang mulai menarik jiwa Shaka perlahan untuk kembali ke tubuhnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja, sebuah serangan memukul pikiran Shaka yang terhubung dengan Athena. Seketika itu juga, darah keluar dari mulut Athena yang terkatup menahan sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Athena?" Tanya Artemis yang tampak khawatir. Athena menggeleng dan terus menarik jiwa Shaka. Kurang lebih sepuluh menit lamanya, cosmo Athena dan Shaka mulai meredup, menyisakan aliran cosmo tenang Athena yang masih menyelimuti tubuh Shaka yang kini terbaring lemah.

"Syukurlah ia dapat bertahan. Kenapa ia begitu nekat melawan kedua Dewa itu sendiri." Kata Athena sambil duduk disisi sang gold saint Virgo.

"Cukup mengherankan. Bahkan aku tak menyangka ia akan melakukan itu untuk.. Persephone." Kata Artemis ragu.

Mendengar komentar Artemis, Athena hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Dia memang agak berbeda dari yang lain. Selain itu juga, diantara gold saint, hanya dia yang mengetahui semua.. rahasia kita." Kata Athena sambil menghela nafas.

Artemis tampak terkejut namun diam saja. "Bagus. Asalkan dia tutup mulut, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun."

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka, kakak."

"Apa?"

Athena menoleh dan mendapati Artemis tengah memandangnya heran. "Aku akan memberitahu semua gold saint. Mereka terlibat erat dengan perjanjian ini dan aku ingin mereka mendapat waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri sebelum hari H.. Mental manusia tak sekuat kita para Dewa, kakak." Jelas Athena.

"Well, terserah. Yang pasti, aku tetap tak menyetujui semua tidakanmu sekarang." Balas Artemis. Athena hanya mengangguk dan dengan diam memandang wajah Shaka yang terlihat tengah beristirahat pulas. Ia tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan kakaknya. Biarlah waktu dan berbagai peristiwa yang menantinya nanti yang akan mengubah cara pandangnya.

"Sudah. Tinggalkan ia disini, Athena. Kita harus segera menyelesaikan berbagai hal lain di Papacy." Kata Artemis sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Athena berdiri. Athena memandang Shaka sebentar sebelum menerima uluran tangan kakaknya. Sebelum mereka keluar dari kuil itu, Athena menyalakan lima buah obor api dan dengan cepat menatanya di dinding kuil. Artemis hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan adiknya yang seolah-olah 'melayani' sang gold saint Virgo itu.

"Sudahlah Athena. Kuil ini pun memiliki pelayannya sendiri. Kita harus bergegas."

"Sabarlah sebentar kakakku sayang." Jawab Athena sambil tersenyum saat ia memasang obor terakhir di depan pintu taman Twin Sala. Sejenak, Athena terdiam memandang pintu itu. Terlintas dibenaknya ingatan tentang Holy War terakhir yang amat erat hubungannya dengan tempat ini.

"Cepatlah Athena! Hari semakin gelap!"

Desakan Artemis yang terus menerus membuat Athena menghela nafas. Dan dengan enggan, ia mengikuti kakaknya meninggalkan kuil Virgo. Walaupun begitu, Athena terus mengalirkan cosmonya untuk mendukung Shaka sementara ia dan Artemis menuju ke Papacy.

Langit semakin gelap dan awan tebal menutupi seluruh wilayah Sanctuary. Angin berhembus kencang menggesek pepohonan, tanda bahwa badai akan segera tiba. Jam menunjuk pukul setengah delapan malam ketika Athena dan Artemis mencapai Papacy. Makan malam pun sudah siap tersedia, namun mereka sama sekali tak menyentuhnya. Ya, tanpa menoleh kebelakang, Athena dan Artemis pun langsung menuju ke bawah patung Athena yang masih berdiri megah. Kondisi lantai yang hancur pun segera menyambut mereka setelah Artemis melepas 'dinding' ilusi yang dibuatnya.

"Disana. Cambuk Tartarus itu ada didalam sana." Kata Artemis sambil menunjuk lubang berisi cairan keunguan itu. Athena mengangguk. Ia pun dengan cepat mengkonsentrasikan cosmonya dan memanggil keluar 'cambuk tartarus' itu dari dalam genangan. Tak butuh waktu lama, 'cambuk tartarus' itu pun melayang keluar dari lubang itu sambil bermandikan cahaya keemasan karena pengaruh cosmo Athena. Sang Dewi pun mengambil cambuk itu dari hadapannya dan dengan segera memberikannya pada Artemis.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan darah carberus ini? Kau tidak bermaksud meninggalkannya disini bukan?" Tanya Artemis.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Athena singkat. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bertanya dari Artemis, ia pun dengan segera membakar cosmonya dan menekan lubang itu. Mambuatnya semakin dalam sampai menyentuh Underworld.

"Kemana darah itu berakhir?" Tanya Artemis akhirnya.

"Penjara ketujuh, Tartarus. Tempat dimana cambuk ini berasal." Jawab Athena sambil memandang cambuk yang dipegang Artemis itu nanar. Cambuk itu berwarna hitam dan merah keunguan. Terbuat dari besi mulia yang ditempa sedemikian rupa dan membentuk tujuh cabang berduri. Disetiap cabangnya terdapat tiga ujung kail yang konon memiliki ketajaman luar biasa dan racun yang berfungsi untuk mempertajam indra rasa sakit tujuh puluh kali lipat dari normal.

Melihat Athena yang terdiam memandang cambuk itu, Artemis pun dengan segera menyembunyikannya dibalik badannya. "Ada baiknya kau menganggap cambuk ini tidak pernah ada, Athena. Itu akan membantumu bertahan sampai harinya nanti." Kata Artemis iba.

Athena mengangguk dan memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Ya, mungkin kau benar. Sekarang, semua persiapan telah selesai. Kita hanya perlu menunggu hari itu dan memberitahukan para gold saint tentang hal ini." Katanya.

Artemis mengangguk singkat dan berbalik menuju ke Papacy. Athena pun hanya mengikutinya perlahan sambil mengatur nafasnya berkali-kali, berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Shion pun menyambut mereka di pintu belakang ketika Athena dan Artemis tiba disana. Ia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas ketika sekilas melihat cambuk tartarus yang dibawa sang Dewi Bulan.

"Waktunya makan malam. Aku akan menyimpan benda ini dikamar terlebih dahulu. Kau tunggu saja di ruang makan." Kata Artemis diikuti anggukan patuh dari Athena.

Makan malam hari itu berjalan dengan tenang. Seolah memahami situasi, tak ada seorang pun yang berbicara sepanjang makan malam. Jam menunjuk pukul sembilan ketika makan malam itu berakhir. Seperti biasa, Shion pun melaporkan berbagai macam misi dan kondisi sekitar Sanctuary. Hari ini, listrik sudah mulai memasuki desa-desa disekitar Sanctuary. Namun karena situasi yang kurang mendukung, para petugas listrik pun masih dilarang memasuki wilayah keduabelas kuil. Athena mengangguk dan tersenyum memandang berkas laporan yang cukup sedikit hari ini. Masalah yayasan kakeknya pun sudah tuntas ketika Athena menitipkan perusahaan itu kepada para bronze saint di Jepang.

"Seiya masih menunggu keputusan anda, Athena-sama. Sebagai Pegasus, ia harus segera memasuki garis reinkarnasi. Ia sudah siap jika seandainya anda memintanya mati saat ini." Lapor Shion. Athena mengangguk sekali sambil terus memandang berkas-berkas ditangannya. "Suruhlah ia kemari. Aku sudah membuat keputusan." Katanya kemudian.

Shion mengangguk patuh dan dengan segera meninggalkan ruang makan untuk menghubungi para bronze saint di Jepang. Athena sendiri kembali masuk kekamarnya bersama Artemis setelah menandatangani berbagai macam surat-surat perusahaan yang tanpa terasa menumpuk cukup banyak.

"Aku ingin tahu." Kata Artemis ketika mereka telah berada di tempat tidurnya masing-masing. Athena pun memandang Artemis penuh tanya namun tetap berdiam diri.

"Bagaimana mungkin segel permanen yang sangat penting seperti itu dapat ditemukan semudah itu oleh para gold saintmu? Bukankah harusnya itu sangat tersembunyi?" Tanya Artemis.

"Oh itu.. Persephone menjelaskannya padaku kemarin. Ia mengatakan bahwa Pandora lah yang memerintahkan ketiga hakim itu untuk memasuki wilayah Sanctuary, dan dengan sengaja mendorong segel itu turun dari puncak tertinggi Sanctuary agar ditemukan oleh para saintku. Sepertinya, Pandora mengetahui letak segel itu dari Hades sendiri."

"Bukankah itu melanggar batas wilayah kekuasaanmu? Maksudku, bukankah para hakim itu memasuki wilayah Sanctuary tanpa ijin."

"Salah satu utusan paman sudah memberitahuku sebelumnya. Jadi sebenarnya mereka sudah mendapat ijinku. Hanya saja, waktunya belum ditentukan ketika pemberitahuan itu diberitahukan. Karena itu aku cukup terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Camus dan Milo sudah menemukannya dikaki gunung." Jawab Athena. Artemis pun menghela nafas sambil sedikit merapikan kasurnya.

"Ah Sudahlah. Hari sudah sangat gelap. Aku rasa sudah waktunya bagi kita untuk tidur sekarang." Kata Athena sambil merebahkan diri dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan kain tipis yang disediakan. Tanpa berbicara, Artemis pun menurut, dan dengan segera merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Ia dapat merasakan -walaupun sangat tipis- cosmo Athena yang mengalir lembut turun dari Papacy menuju kuil Virgo. Artemis tersenyum singkat sebelum menutup matanya dan memasuki dunia mimpi. Tak terasa, cosmo keemasan milik Dewa Tidur pun menyelimuti seluruh Sanctuary yang sudah terlelap dalam istirahat yang tenang.

 **..oOo.. To Be Continued ..oOo..**

Sori telat bangeeeeetttt! Gomen minna! #janganbunuhsaya ~~~

Sungguhan nih fic nyaris discontinued gara-gara kehabisan ide T_T

Tapi setelah melewati berbagai rintangan dan halangan #plak akhirnya nih fic bisa selesai juga berkat dukungan dari berbagai pihak :) #Arigauto

Seperti biasa, kritikan dan saran sangat ditunggu.. untuk yang mau nyumbang ide, bisa langsung lewat PM aja..

Please Review'nya..^^

Thanks For Reading!

A/N : Mohon maaf ada kesalahan penulisan nama "Artemis" di chap sebelumnya aku betulkan menjadi "Artemis" Thx :)


	7. Chapter 7: Shaka

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa terdengar ketika Mu -dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa- berlari menuju kuil Virgo. Matahari belum terbit dan hujan deras mengguyur Sanctuary disertai angin kencang yang berhembus tiada henti. Obor-obor yang biasanya menerangi teras tiap kuil pun sudah padam, menyisakan kegelapan yang mencekam.

Mu berlari dan terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya atau dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia merasakan cosmo asing yang memaksanya untuk tidur, namun ia melawannya dan sedikit menangkal kekuatan cosmo itu dengan cosmonya sendiri. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mencapai teras kuil Virgo. Ia dapat merasakan cosmo Shaka yang sudah nyaris padam dan cosmo Athena yang samar-samar mengalir turun dari Papacy.

Tak menunggu lama, Mu pun membuka pintu kuil Virgo itu perlahan. Obor di dalamnya masih menyala utuh dan membuat ruangan itu tak segelap yang dibayangkannya.

"Shaka.." Panggil Mu pelan, mengharapkan respon apapun dari sang pemilik kuil.

Mu melangkah perlahan memasuki kuil itu. Sesekali, ia menoleh dan memperhatikan sekitarnya, berharap dapat menemukan siapapun disana. Suara petir yang bersahutan membuat situasi kuil semakin mencekam. Mu pun mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendapati darah yang bercecer di lantai serta pilar kuil itu.

"SHAKA!" Jeritnya ketika ia berhasil menemukan tubuh Shaka yang berbaring di bawah salah satu tiang utama. Tubuhnya tercabik di beberapa tempat, gold clothnya pun retak dan tergores parah. Mu memeriksa kondisi Shaka sejenak sebelum membopongnya menuju kamar. Tak ada seorang gold saint pun yang mengetahui dengan pasti letak kamar sang gold saint Virgo, hanya Mu, Shion dan Athena sajalah yang mengetahuinya.

Mu membaringkan tubuh Shaka di atas satu-satunya tempat tidur dikamar itu. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa berkas-berkas yang sudah tersusun rapi diatas meja, dan menggantinya dengan berbagai obat-obatan yang ia temukan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Gumamnya prihatin sambil melepaskan gold cloth Virgo dari tubuh Shaka. Ia memandang dengan iba ketika melihat begitu banyak memar keunguan dan berbagai luka yang menghiasi tubuh gold saint itu. Mu mengambil beberapa obat-obatan herbal dan mencampurnya dengan cairan merah gelap dalam sebuah mangkuk. Ia mengaduk campuran itu dengan jarinya dan mengoleskannya pada luka-luka yang membuka di dada dan lengan Shaka.

Hampir sejam lamanya ia mengobati seluruh tubuh gold saint Virgo itu. Mu pun menghela nafas dan memandang wajah Shaka sendu. Ingin rasanya ia menggantikan posisinya saat ini. Mungkin, seperti inilah yang dirasakan Shaka ketika menjenguknya setelah pertarungannya dengan Artemis silam.

Ia sangat bersyukur karena Shaka tak pernah tertutup darinya. Diantara gold saint lain, hanya dirinyalah yang tahu sisi lain dari Sang Virgo. Semua kejahilan dan kebiasaannya, bahkan carita-cerita favoritnya. Berbagai memori masa kecil dan kenangannya ketika bersama Shaka pun membanjiri pikiran Mu. Tak terasa, sebutir air mata turun dari matanya. Mu pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya, tak ingin tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang berlarut-larut.

Mu hendak membersihkan semua perlengkapan yang dipakainya ketika ia mendengar Shaka terbatuk pelan dibelakangnya. Refleks, Mu meletakkan semua barang yang dibawanya dan melihat kondisi Shaka. Tak ada tanda-tanda Shaka akan segera bangun, namun Mu dapat merasakan cosmo Shaka yang mulai kembali stabil. Ia pun tersenyum dan menyentuh wajah Shaka sebelum kembali membereskan obat-obatan dan peralatan lain yang dipakainya.

Para pelayan keduabelas kuil diliburkan sejak kemarin sore atas perintah Athena. Dugaan Mu, ini semua berhubungan dengan rahasia yang disimpan junjungannya itu. Itulah sebabnya para gold saint pun terpaksa harus memasak dan membersihkan kuil mereka sendiri. Namun itu pun merupakan sebuah keuntungan besar jika melihat situasinya sekarang. Jika saja para pelayan itu tidak kembali, mungkin mereka sudah mati karena tekanan besar yang dihasilkan cosmo Shaka kemarin.

Mu menghela nafas dan tersenyum sambil memotong beberapa sayuran dan buah segar yang ditemukannya dalam sebuah lemari kecil di dapur. Ia juga membuat saus _thousand island_ dan meletakkannya dalam sebuah piring kecil. Ia pun menata salad buah dan sayur yang dibuatnya diatas meja makan persegi dan menyiapkan beberapa lilin kecil sebagai penerangan. Shaka bukanlah seorang vegetarian, namun Mu tau, salad merupakan makanan kesukaan Shaka sejak kecil. Mu melingkupi meja makan itu dengan sedikit cosmonya agar makanan itu bisa setidaknya bertahan sehari penuh.

Ketika semua makanan telah siap tersaji, Mu pun melangkah ke sebuah lemari piring didekat meja itu dan hendak mengambil sebuah piring kaca. Baru saja ia mengeluarkan sebuah piring kecil berukir lambang Virgo, tiba-tiba sebuah pelukan dari belakang mengagetkannya. Ia pun menoleh seketika dan mendapati Shaka yang tengah berdiam diri sambil memeluk lehernya.

"Shaka! Apa yang kau lakukan? Tubuhmu masih ugh-"

Mu merasakan tangan Shaka yang menutup paksa mulutnya. Wajahnya pun memerah seketika dan ia menunduk diam dalam pelukan Shaka. Ia dapat menghirup aroma khas tubuh Shaka diantara rempah dan obat yang tadi dioleskannya. Keheningan melanda kuil itu beberapa saat sampai Shaka melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum tulus. Mu tak dapat berkata apapun. Ia hanya dapat berdiri kaku dihadapan Shaka yang masih memandangnya walaupun dengan mata tertutup. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan wajahnya pun sudah berwarna merah padam.

"Trimakasih." Ucap Shaka pelan. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun menghilang perlahan bagaikan angin.

Mu terkejut sambil tetap memandang tempat Shaka berdiri tadi. Dadanya sesak dan pikirannya pun kacau seketika. Ia tak ingin memikirkan hal yang kini sangat mengganggunya. Ia sudah dapat bertemu Shaka sekarang, dan ia tak ingin kehilangan dia lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Mu menjatuhkan piring yang dibawanya. Ia pun segera berlari ke kamar tempat Shaka berbaring. Mu dapat merasakan cosmo Shaka yang meredup, sedikit demi sedikit sampai hilang sepernuhnya. Dengan tergesa, tangannya pun menyentuh wajah Shaka yang masih penuh dengan luka dan memar.

Dingin..

Dingin seperti tak pernah ada kehidupan didalamnya..

Mu menunduk dan jatuh tersungkur di tempatnya. Tangannya bergetar sambil menggumamkan kata 'tidak mungkin' berkali-kali bagaikan kaset rusak. Seolah-olah itu dapat membantunya bertahan.

"SHAKA!" Seru seseorang dibelakangnya.

Mu mengenali suara dari sang Dewi junjungannya. Namun ia terlalu kalut. Ia tak mampu bergerak, bahkan hanya untuk berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada sang Dewi yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

Athena memegang pundak Mu prihatin. Ia pun memeluk leher Mu dari belakang seperti yang Shaka lakukan dan duduk disampingnya. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Suasana yang hening pun kembali tercipta. Hanya suara hujan dan angin yang kini memenuhi indra pendengaran mereka.

Athena membiarkan Mu menangis dalam pelukannya. Ia menyenderkan kepala Mu di pundaknya sambil dengan perlahan mengusap rambutnya. Bagaikan seorang ibu dan anak. Seolah kehilangan identitas, mereka sama sekali tak berfikir tentang kesopanan maupun betapa jauhnya pangkat mereka. Manusia dan Dewa. Demikian halnya dengan Athena yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

Athena menyelimuti Mu dengan cosmonya dan membiarkan Mu tertidur di pangkuannya. Ia memandang iba gold saintnya itu sambil menghapus bekas air mata di wajah Mu. Athena pun menoleh ke tempat tidur Shaka dan menggenggam jemari Shaka yang terkulai lemas disamping tempat tidurnya sambil berbisik pelan, "Tolong kembalikan dia secepatnya.. Persephone."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

Warning:

SS Omega, Soul of Gold, The Movie 5: Overture dan Next Dimension dianggap tidak ada.

Pair: ShakaMu

 **Rated: T+ Diakhir**

 **.**

Chapter 7: Shaka

 **.**

 **The Sacrifice**

 **.**

 **.**

-Kuil Aries-

"Mu?" Panggil Saga untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari sang Aries. Hanya ada beberapa gerakan kecil di tangannya. Sesekali, ia menggumamkan nama Shaka dengan kepedihan yang dalam. Saga, Aiolos dan Aiolia yang berkumpul dalam kamar itu pun hanya terdiam heran.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Aiolia yang duduk disamping kasur dan memandang kakaknya penuh tanya.

"Tidak ada yang mengetahui dengan pasti, Lia. Namun sebaiknya kita tetap tenang." Jawab Aiolos membalas tatapan adiknya itu. Jujur saja, Aiolos sendiri sangat terkejut ketika mendengar cerita dari Aiolia dan berusaha berfikir positif, walaupun sebenarnya ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti.

 _~Lima jam sebelumnya~_

 _Hujan deras disertai angin kencang masih menyelimuti Sanctuary malam ini. Bahkan, beberapa pohon dihutan-hutan terdekat pun tumbang, dan air sungai disekitarnya meluap walaupun tak sampai membahayakan masyarakat sekitar._

 _Aiolia terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia merasakan cosmo Athena yang mendekat dari kuil Virgo. Tak ingin membuat kegaduhan, ia pun berdiri dan dengan cepat memakai bajunya tanpa suara sedikit pun, lalu berjalan ke pintu kuil Leo untuk menyambut kedatangan junjungannya itu._

 _Tak butuh waktu lama, Athena pun tiba di teras Kuil Leo. Namun, hal itu justru membuat Aiolia terkejut setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Athena datang dengan menggendong Mu di kedua tangannya dan melangkah sedikit tertatih. Sungguh suatu hal yang tidak pantas bagi seorang Dewi. Aiolia pun dengan cepat membantu Athena yang membaringkan Mu di dalam kuil Leo itu. Athena tampak basah kuyup akibat hujan, namun sebaliknya, Mu yang dilindungi cosmo Athena tampak lebih kering dan lembab._

 _"_ _Apa yang terjadi, Athena-sama?" Tanya sang Leo yang tampak khawatir._

 _Athena hanya menggeleng dan menjawab, "Ceritanya panjang, Aiolia. Tolong bawa Mu kembali ke kekuilnya. Aku sarankan, sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya apapun kepada Mu ketika ia bangun nanti. Ia sangat terkejut saat ini. Dan satu lagi, tolong larang siapapun untuk masuk ke kuil Virgo." Jawabnya sebelum dengan segera meninggalkan kuil itu._

 _Aiolia hanya sempat mengangguk tanpa bertanya lagi. Ia pun hanya memandangi sang Dewi junjungannya yang kini kembali menapaki satu persatu anak tangga penghubung kuil Leo dan Virgo itu. Athena tampak begitu lelah dan frustasi. Hal itu pun membuat Aiolia merasa iba akan junjungannya. Selagi ia memandangi kepergian Athena, tiba-tiba ia merasakan cosmo yang sangat kuat menekannya dan memaksanya untuk tidur, namun dengan cepat menghilang dalam detik berikutnya seolah-olah cosmo itu tak pernah ada. Tak ingin ambil pusing dengan hal itu, Aiolia pun menuruti semua perintah Athena dan membawa Mu kembali ke kuil Aries._

 _~Flashback end~_

"Aiolos! Hei!"

Aiolos tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia menyadari panggilan Saga.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya linglung.

Saga pun memutar bola matanya. Disebelahnya, Mu sudah duduk sambil memeluk Kiki yang menangis diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Oh, Mu. Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Aiolos begitu menyadari situasi. Mu menoleh dan tersenyum singkat kepada Aiolos sambil terus mengusap rambut Kiki. Matanya sembab tanda ia habis menangis. "Aku sudah lebih baik.. sepertinya." Jawabnya singkat sebelum kembali menenangkan Kiki.

"Sudahlah Kiki.. Toh Mu sudah bangun. Dia hanya tidur kok. Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu." Sahut Milo yang entah sejak kapan muncul dibelakang Aiolos.

"Tuh kan. Master hanya tidur kok. Sudah ya.." Hibur Mu lembut.

"Eh, Mu. Apa yang terja- ugh!" Pertanyaan Milo terputus seketika ketika Saga membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamar.

"Hei! Aku hanya penasaran!" Protesnya setelah Saga melepaskan tangannya.

"Athena-sama melarang kita bertanya apapun kepada Mu. Ia sedang dalam masalah sekarang." Tegur Saga yang sukses membuat Milo cemberut. "Sudahlah Milo. Lagipula, Saga benar." Sahut Camus yang baru saja muncul diambang kuil Aries. Milo pun tersenyum lebar melihat sahabatnya yang ternyata ikut berkunjung ke kuil Aries. "Waaah.. ternyata kita sehati ya Mus. Sama-sama dateng jam segini." Goda Milo yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari Camus.

"Kemana yang lain? Masa cuman kita yang menjenguk si domba ungu?" Tanya Milo lagi.

"Mereka sudah datang kemari tadi. Bahkan murid-murid Aldebaran pun ikut berkunjung." Jawab Saga sambil memandang Camus yang membawa tas besar. Dugaannya, tas itu berisi alat-alat kedokteram rumit yang mungkin hanya Camus, Mu dan Kyouko saja yang mengetahui kegunaannya.

Milo pun mengangkat bahunya dan berkata, "Aku mau kembali sekarang. Kau mau ikut Camus?" Tanyanya dengan senyum. Camus pun menggeleng. "Kyouko menyuruhku memeriksa kondisi Mu. Beliau tak dapat menjenguk kemari sekarang karena Athena sepertinya membutuhkan bantuan di Papacy. Lagipula aku baru saja tiba disini, Milo." Jawabnya.

"Well.. terserah sih. Yang pasti aku mau pulang dulu kawan-kawan." Pamit Milo sambil dengan segera melangkah keluar dari kuil Aries.

Saga dan Camus hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Milo. Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu, merekapun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dengan cekatan Camus segera memeriksa seluruh kondisi Mu dan mendapati gold saint Aries itu baik-baik saja. Hal itu pun membuat Kiki tenang dan duduk diam dalam pangkuan Mu. "Baik. Aku rasa sudah semuanya. Kau hanya perlu beristirahat sejenak. Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan sekarang.. dan.. sedikit stress mungkin mempengaruhi kondisimu." Kata Camus sambil membereskan semua peralatan 'medis'nya.

"Trimakasih Camus." Ucap Mu tulus.

Camus mengangguk sekali dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah berpamitan pada Mu dan gold saint lain yang ada di kamar itu. Baru saja Camus hendak menutup pintu kamar, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ledakan cosmo Athena dari atas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Saga seketika. Ekspresi panik dan bingung pun segera mendominasi wajah setiap orang diruangan itu.

"Kita harus memeriksanya. Aku mendapat firasat buruk tentang hal ini." Sahut Aiolia yang langsung bangun dari posisinya.

"Aku ikut." Kata Mu sambil berusaha duduk.

Sadar bahwa ini memang kewajiban bersama, Aiolos pun mengangguk dan membantu Mu berdiri dari tempatnya. "Tetaplah disini, Kiki." Perintahnya diikuti anggukan patuh anak itu.

Jam menunjuk pukul delapan pagi ketika lima orang gold saint itu berlari secepat mungkin menuju pintu belakang kuil. Setibanya disana, serentak seluruh gerakan gold saint itu berhenti dan dengan terkejut memandang kuil keenam diatas mereka. Sebuah barier emas menyelimuti kuil itu seperti kemarin. Hanya saja, kali ini cosmo Athenalah yang membuatnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Aiolia yang mulai frustasi dengan semua teka-teki ini. Saga pun hanya menggeleng dan dengan segera melanjutkan langkahnya diikuti yang lain. _Aku harap semua baik-baik saja._ Pikirnya panik.

Setibanya dikuil Taurus, mereka mendapati kuil itu kosong. Dugaan mereka, Aldebaran pun tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kuil Virgo juga saat ini. Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama, mereka pun berlari semakin cepat meninggalkan kuil itu dan dalam waktu setengah jam, berhasil mencapai kuil Leo.

Tak disangka, rupanya Aldebaran, Deathmask, Milo dan Kanon pun sudah berada dikuil itu. Mereka berdiri di teras belakang kuil sambil tetap memandang kearah kuil Virgo.

"Kenapa kalian malah berkumpul disini?" Tanya Aiolos. Heran dan setengah jengkel.

"Kami pun ingin menuju kuil Virgo. Namun Athena-sama melarang kami melangkah lebih jauh. Beliau berbicara melalui cosmonya semenit yang lalu." Jawab Aldebaran disertai geraman kecil. Mu, Camus, Saga, Aiolos dan Aiolia pun mengagguk pasrah. Perintah Athena mutlak bagi mereka. Walaupun seandainya Athena meminta mereka bunuh diri, mereka pasti akan melakukannya dengan kerelaan yang luar biasa.

"Seiya sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Kiki menelepatiku barusan. Salah seorang penjaga melihat Seiya di bandara pagi ini." Kata Mu.

"Aduh! Jika dia tahu Athena seperti ini sekarang.. matilah kita! Kau tahu betapa keras kepalanya anak itu!" Seru Kanon.

"Yah. Karena itulah aku menyuruh Kiki memasang _Crystal Wall_ di depan kuil Aries. Aku rasa itu dapat menghambatnya walaupun aku tak tau sekuat apa yang bisa Kiki buat." Sahut Mu.

"Well, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?!" Tanya Milo setengah frustasi.

"Aku tidak tau. Kita bisa saja menerobos masuk. Hanya saja, itu berarti melanggar perintah Athena-sama." Jawab Aiolos.

"Kita pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya bukan?"

"Dan berakhir dengan kematian Shaka. Sungguh, aku tak ingin mengulanginya lagi."

"Oh, ayolah Camus, toh itu memang keinginan Shaka. Lagipula, kita tidak sedang akan melakukan Athena Exclamation sekarang." Jawab Milo.

"Tidak! Perintah Athena mutlak bagi kita. Lagipula aku yakin ka- APA?!"

Sebuah tekanan yang besar akibat tubrukan dua buah cosmo yang berbeda mengagetkan mereka. Cosmo Athena yang membentuk barier itu pun tiba-tiba saja pecah. Diatas kuil Virgo, berdirilah sepasang Dewa kembar –Hypnos dan Thanatos-.

"Dewa Tidur dan Kematian! Bagaimana Dewa itu bisa kembali! Bukankah para bronze sudah mengalahkannya?!" Tanya Saga panik.

"Aku rasa Hades yang membangkitkannya. Jiwa mereka hanya terluka saat itu, namun tidak tersegel." Jawab Camus sambil berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

Geraman keras keluar dari mulut Milo ketika memandang sepasang Dewa itu. Tanpa bisa dicegah, Milo pun berlari keluar dari kuil Leo dan menuju ke tempat Athena berada.

"MILO TUNGGU!" Seru Aiolos.

Para gold saint pun saling berpandangan sejenak, dan dalam kesepakatan tanpa kata, mereka maju bersama-sama mengikuti Milo dari belakang.

"Aku tak percaya kita melanggar perintah Athena, lagi." Keluh Saga sambil terus berlari.

Sementara itu, mereka pun bersama-sama memanggil gold clothnya masing-masing yang seketika itu juga langsung melesat dari kuil mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama, para gold cloth itu pun sudah melekat ditubuh para gold saint dan membuat langkah kaki mereka semakin cepat.

Secara tiba-tiba, langit menjadi mendung dan matahari pun tertutup awan tebal. Suasana menjadi gelap dan suhu menurun tiba-tiba. Saat itu juga, para gold saint memandang kearah tempat Dewa kembar itu melayang. Mereka pun mendapati salah satu Dewa berambut perak itu tengah mengangkat tangannya dengan posisi siap menyerang kuil Virgo. Diujung jarinya, terdapat sebuah bola cahaya keunguan yang semakin lama semakin besar. Cosmo yang agresif milik sang Dewa pun memancar dan mengeluarkan tekanan yang membuat angin bertiup semakin kencang kearah mereka.

"KELUARLAH ATHENA! ATAU AKAN KUHANCURKAN SELURUH KUIL INI!" Seru sang Dewa menggema keras.

Mu dan yang lainnya pun berhenti sekitar lima meter dari teras kuil Virgo. Kaki mereka seolah ditahan oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata namun tidak menyakiti mereka. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah cosmo keemasan yang luar biasa besar pun meluncur dari kuil itu dan menghancurkan seluruh langit-langit kuil Virgo. Cosmo itu meluncur dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan mengincar sang Dewa kembar. Hypnos dan Thanatos pun berhasil mengelak sempurna dari serangan itu. Dan dari dalam kuil, tampaklah Athena yang tengah berdiri tegak dengan ujung tongkat nike yang mengarah pada sang Dewa kembar.

"KAU!" Seru Thanatos penuh amarah, hendak melemparkan bola cahaya besar ditangannya.

"Kami datang bukan untuk bertarung, Athena." Sahut Hypnos sambil menahan Thanatos. Thanatos pun segera melenyapkan bola keunguan itu dengan sangat keberatan dan menyebabkan udara disekitar mereka kembali normal.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?! Waktumu belum tiba untuk datang kemari, Hypnos, Thanatos!" Seru sang Dewi Perang.

Hypnos pun mengangkat dagunya dan dengan perlahan mendarat dihadapan Athena.

"Dimana gold saint itu?" Tanya Hypnos diikuti geraman pendek Thanatos. Para gold saint pun hanya memandang Athena heran.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya padamu!" Jawab Athena tegas.

"Terserah. Aku datang kemari hanya untuk membawa Persephone kembali." Kata Hypnos yang diikuti pandangan terkejut dan setengah takut dari Athena.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Griffin Minos dan Balrog Lune, memiliki semua catatan kehidupan manusia. Disana tertulis bahwa para gold saint melihat Dewi Persephone di wilayah Sanctuary. Kau tak akan bisa berbohong padaku sekarang, Athena." Jawabnya datar.

Athena menggeram dan terlihat sedikit kebingungan mengatur kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

"Oh, satu lagi. Aku rasa para gold saintmu ini sama sekali tidak mengetahui rencana tuan Hades-sama, bukan begitu?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek sambil memandang para gold saint itu.

"Itu bukan lagi urusanmu, Hypnos. Tapi yang jelas, Persephone sudah kembali ke Elysium. Tapi awas jika kau berani menyentuhnya! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Ancam Athena. Matanya pun menatap tajam kedua Dewa dihadapannya. Tak ada rasa gentar sedikitpun disana.

Thanatos tertawa mendengarnya, "Kau mengancam kami heh? Bahkan sebentar lagi kau ak- ugh!" Hypnos membekap mulut adiknya itu dengan cosmonya dan menghentikan segala perkataannya. Ia pun memberi tatapan _kau-diam-saja_ pada Thanatos dan langsung membuat Dewa itu merenggut tak senang.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Persephone -entah ia akan dihukum maupun tidak- itu semua keputusan Yang Mulia Hades-sama." Jawab Hypnos.

Athena menggeram namun tak menjawab apapun.

"Itu berarti kedatangan kami disini sudah tak ada gunanya. Aku harap kau dapat mempersiapkan dirimu dengan baik, Athena." Kata Hypnos sambil menyeringai dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau bahkan tak menyapaku sama sekali, Hypnos, Thanatos. Dimana sopan santunmu sebagai seorang Dewa Agung?"

Hypnos dan Thanatos pun menoleh ketika mereka mendengar suara yang sangat familiar. Artemis, tengah berdiri di salah satu anak tangga penghubung kuil Virgo dan Libra. Ia memberikan tatapan tajam pada Dewa kembar itu.

"Ah, rupanya kau pun ada disini." Kata Hypnos sambil membalik badannya. Thanatos pun memandang Artemis tajam.

Artemis berdecak pelan melihat kondisi Athena yang tampak berantakan. Ia pun dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Hypnos dan Thanatos. "Kalian terlihat berantakan. Hah! Jangan katakan itu karena ulah gold saint Virgo itu!" Kata Artemis sambil menyeringai mengejek begitu melihat God Cloth Hypnos dan Thanatos yang pecah dan retak cukup parah dibeberapa bagian.

Thanatos memandangnya sebal, namun dengan segera mengacuhkannya.

"Kami harus pergi. Kami tak punya urusan denganmu." Katanya sambil membuka jalan para Dewa. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam kedua Dewi dan para gold saint dibelakang mereka, mereka pun memasuki jalan para Dewa itu sekali lompatan. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, Hypnos pun menyempatkan diri berbalik dan memandang Athena. "Oh Athena, aku harap kau tidak bertindak ceroboh. Sekedar pemberitahuan saja, gold cloth Virgo berubah menjadi Kamui dihadapan kami." Kata Hypnos dan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera.

Setelah jalan itu tertutup, Athena pun melepaskan cosmonya yang sedari tadi menahan gold saintnya yang ternyata sama-sama tiba dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Keduabelas gold saint itu pun dengan cepat memasuki kuil Virgo.

"Kalian melanggar perintahku." Kata Athena tanpa memandang mereka. Para gold saint yang mendengarnya pun dengan segera menunduk penuh penyesalan dihadapan sang Dewi.

"Maafkan kami, Athena-sama. Kami bersedia jika anda berniat menghukum kami." Kata Aiolos mewakili teman-temannya. Raut penyesalan mewarnai wajah mereka, tak terkecuali Deathmask dan Aphrodite yang memang terkenal suka memberontak.

"Sudahlah. Tak apa. Lagipula kalian melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Yang penting sekarang tidak ada satupun diantara kalian yang terluka. Kalian boleh kembali ke kuil masing-masing." Kata Athena yang tanpa disangka-sangka tersenyum tulus kearah mereka.

"Baik Athena-sama." Jawab mereka bersamaan. Para gold saint pun meninggalkan kuil Virgo dengan wajah penasaran luar biasa. Walaupun begitu, tak ada seorang pun yang berani bertanya pada sang Dewi.

"Dimana Virgo itu?" Tanya Artemis ketika para gold saint sudah meninggalkan tempat.

"Di kamar pribadiku. Aku yang menyembunyikannya disana."

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Artemis lagi sambil memandang langit.

Athena pun memiringkan kepalanya, heran. Sejak kapan kakaknya ini memperhatikan sang Virgo? "Jiwanya dibawa Persephone. Namun aku sudah menyembuhkan semua luka ditubuhnya. Aku harap Persephone dapat membawanya kembali segera." Jawab Athena dengan senyum.

Artemis ber'oh pelan sambil terus memandang langit. "Ayo kembali." Ajaknya singkat sambil menarik tangan Athena. Athena tersenyum dan mengangguk tanpa berkomentar apapun. Matahari tampak cerah walaupun awan masih menggantung disekitarnya. Tak ada lagi cosmo yang terasa mengintimidasi Sanctuary seteah kepergian kedua Dewa itu. Athena dan Artemis pun kembali ke Pope Chamber tanpa berbicara. Samar-samar, Athena merasakan cosmo Persephone yang mengalir dari kamarnya.

..oOo..

"KIKI! Ijinkan aku masuk! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

Suara Seiya yang berteriak ternyata sampai terdengar di kuil Taurus. Hal itu pun membuat Mu mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Kiki sambil melipat tangannya dan tersenyum lebar khas anak-anak.

"KIKI! Jangan bercandaaa! Saori-san yang memintaku kemari!" Seru Seiya sambil terus memukul-mukul dinding crystal tipis buatan Kiki. Kiki pun menjulurkan lidahnya dan sesekali terlihat duduk santai dibawah pilar sambil memerhatikan Seiya yang berusaha menerobos pertahanan miliknya.

"Sudah cukup, Kiki. Kau bisa membiarkannya masuk."

Suara Mu menggema dari dalam kuil Aries, walaupun gold saint itu masih belum terlihat. Kiki pun tersenyum lebar dan dengan segera melenyapkan dinding crystal buatannya. Seiya terlihat kebingungan dan memandang Kiki sebal sebelum meju kearahnya dan menangkap tubuh Kiki. Kiki tertawa keras ketika Seiya menggelitik pinggangnya. Tak sampai dua menit, tiba-tiba saja Kiki sudah menghilang dan mungcul disampingnya.

"Heei.. Mau kemana kau bocah.." Seru Seiya sambil mengejar Kiki yang berlari memutari teras kuil itu. "Mu-samaaa.." Seru Kiki ketika melihat gurunya itu melangkah perlahan keluar dari kuil Aries. Seiya menggaruk kepalanya dan menyapa Mu sambil tersenyum lebar seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Seiya, Kyouko-sama sudah menunggumu di atas. Aku harap kau tidak mampir terlalu lama dibeberapa kuil." Kata Mu yang diikuti anggukan Seiya. Tak menunggu lama, Seiya pun berlari meninggalkan kuil Aries itu menuju Pope Chamber.

..oOo..

Athena tiba di Papacy ketika matahari sudah tepat diatas kepala. Ia menjawab singkat sambutan Shion dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya tanpa menoleh lagi. Artemis pun mengikuti Athena dengan langkah cepat dan berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Shaka terbaring diatas sebuah kasur kecil diujung ruangan. Athena pun sudah terduduk disebelah kasur itu ketika Artemis tiba disana.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya singkat.

Athena menggeleng dan menjawab, "Persephone akan mengembalikan jiwanya malam ini. Ada baiknya jika kita memberitahu para gold saint setelah Shaka kembali."

"Well, terserah. Aku akan mengikuti semua rencanamu mulai sekarang." Jawab Artemis sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Saori-saaaaaaan..!"

Athena yang mendengar namanya disebut pun langsung terbangun dari tempatnya dan dengan segera berlari keluar. Sudah lama sejak hari Holy War berakhir ia tak melihat Seiya. Rasa rindu akan teman masa kecil dan saint yang paling dekat dengannya itu membuat senyum Athena mengemang.

Athena pun berlari ke teras Papacy untuk menyambut Seiya. Rupanya, Artemis telah mendahuluinya di teras itu dan berdiri memandang anak tangga rahasia yang menghubungkan kuil Pisces dan Pope Chamber.

"Jadi.. itukah bronze saint yang sering dibicarakan diantara para Dewa? Yang konon katanya mampu melukai tubuh asli Hades?" Tanya Artemis sambil memandang Athena. Athena pun hanya mengangguk dan sambil tersenyum berdiri disamping kakaknya.

"Saori-saaaaaann!"

Seiya pun muncul tak lama kemudian. Kerinduan terpancar dari wajah sang Athena ketika ia memandang teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Selamat datang, Seiya." Sapa Athena sambil tersenyum.

Seiya pun berhenti dihadapan Athena tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam Artemis.

"Berilah sedikit hormat, Pegasus. Biar bagaimanapun, dia ini Dewimu." Tegur Artemis setengah marah. Seiya pun tampak cuek saja. "Saori-san.. Siapa dia?" Tanyanya sangat santai yang langsung mendapat deathglare Artemis dan senyuman gugup Athena. "Perkenalkan, Seiya. Ini Artemis, kakakku." Jawabnya. Seiya pun setengah terkejut namun dengan cepat tersenyum lebar dan menyapa Artemis santai. "Ah, Dewi lagi. Salam kenal." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Artemis pun menatapnya heran dan kesal. Ia melirik Athena sebentar sebelum membalik badannya dan masuk ke Papacy tanpa menghiraukan uluran tangan Seiya.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" Tanya Seiya pelan. Athena pun tertawa kecil. Ia sendiri cukup heran kalau kakaknya itu tidak membunuh Seiya barusan. "Lain kali, tolong jaga sikapmu padanya. Dia agak.. er.. pemarah mungkin." Kata Athena sambil memandang Seiya dan menariknya masuk kedalam Papacy.

Langit sudah memerah dan angin sepoi-sepoi meniup Sanctuary perlahan. Cuaca sangat cerah saat ini, bahkan, sudah terlihat beberapa bintang dilangit.

Seiya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tersampir dipundaknya ketika Athena dengan sangat buru-buru berlari ke sebuah kamar kecil disudut Papacy. Seiya pun memandangnya heran dan mengikuti Athena menuju kamar itu. "Berhenti disitu Pegasus!" Seru Athemis dari belakang ketika ia melihat Seiya hendak memasuki kamar itu. Seiya pun dengan segera berbalik dan memandang Dewi Bulan itu heran. "Ini kamar pribadi Athena. Kau sangat dilarang untuk masuk apapun alasannya." Kata Artemis sambil mengabaikan tatapan curiga Seiya.

Artemis pun melewati Seiya yang berdiri diambang pintu kamar dan dengan segera melangkah ketempat Athena berada. Ia menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar itu dengan cosmonya ketika ia sudah memasuki ruangan kecil itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Artemis langsung.

Athena pun menggeleng, "Sepertinya Hypnos dan Thanatos sudah tahu bahwa jiwa Shaka tengah dibawa oleh Persephone sekarang. Da itu sedikit menghambatnya untuk membawa Shaka kembali." Jawab Athena sambil menoleh dan menyentuh kening gold saint Virgo yang kini berbaring dihadapannya.

"Aku yakin ia dapat membawanya tepat waktu. Sebagai ratu dunia bawah, ia memliki kekuatan Hades yang tentunya cukup jika hanya harus melawan Thanatos dan Hypnos."

"Tidak semudah itu, kakak. Kau tidak lupa bukan jika kedua Dewa itu pun kini dalam perlindungan Hades." Kata Athena sambil menghela nafas.

Artemis tak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya memeluk tubuh adiknya yang kini bersandar di pundaknya. "Sudahlah. Persephone bukan Dewi yang lemah. Aku tahu ia dapat mempertahankan dirinya sendiri. Berilah kepercayaan padanya." Kata Artemis. Athena pun mengangguk ragu.

"Ayo keluar. Sudah waktunya kau memberi 'alarm' bagi para gold saint itu bukan." Kata Artemis mengingatkan.

"Kau benar." Jawab Athena pelan sambil melepaskan pelukan Artemis dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Yang tidak ia sadari, senyum tipis mengembang dari mulut Artemis ketika ia berbicara tentang gold saint.

..oOo..

Cosmo Athena terasa sangat kuat meliputi Sanctuary hari ini. Para gold saint pun dengan segera menghentikan semua aktivitas mereka dan kembali kekuilnya masing-masing. Cosmo mereka pun dengan cepat menjadi satu membentuk rantai telepati seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sudahlah Milo.. Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu berulang kali.."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti!"

"Sudahlah kalajengking siput.. Simpan saja rasa penasaranmu sampai besok!"

"Berhenti membentak Kanon!"

"Kau juga membentakku Saga."

"Huush! Sudah-sudah.. Kalian ini kalau mau bertengkar langsung dikuil aja, jangan lewat telepati!"

"Tunggu.. Apa kalian melihat Shaka hari ini?"

"Oh iya! Aku juga nyaris lupa. Habis, dia jarang banget sih keluar kuil. Memangnya dia ada misi ya hari ini?"

"Entah.. Kalau iya, sial sekali dia hari ini. Kuilnya sampai hancur gitu dibuat arena bertarung Athena dan Dewa kembar siam itu."

"Hahahahaaa.. kau benar! Entah cuman aku, atau memang aku merasa Athena agak sedikit pemarah akhir-akhir ini."

"Hmm.. sepertinya kau tidak sendiri, Lia. Aku pun berfikir begitu. Apa Athena punya masalah yang besar ya?"

"Mungkin. Jika itu dihubungkan dengan rahasia besar Athena, maka aku menduga Athena-sama tengah menghadapi masalah besar saat ini."

"Bener kata Roshi. Kita harus membantunya!"

"Jangan berteriak Kanon! Tapi, ya.. aku rasa kita harus membantunya."

"Aiolos, bisa kau pimpin kami berbicara kepada Athena-sama besok?"

"Hah?! Kenapa aku?! Saga kan juga bisa, Mus."

"Aku pun berfikir kalo kau lebih cocok menjadi juru bicara kita Los. Aku agak kurang nyaman jika harus berbicara langsung dengan Athena setelah Holy War itu."

"Bener kak.. Mending kakak aja yang mewakili kami."

"Iya deh ak-"

"Shaka meninggal."

"Hah?!"

"Apa maksudmu, Mu?"

"MU! Jelaskan pada kami! Aku tidak salah dengar kan?!"

"Mu? Hei! Kau dimana? Mu.. apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku harus off kawan-kawan. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah berbicara begitu."

"YAAAH! MUUU! Jangan off dulu! Apa maksudnya?!"

"Milo jangan berteriak! Mungkin maksud Mu bukan 'meninggal' dalam arti yang sesungguhnya."

"Kalo memang bukan, lalu apa Los?"

"Aku tidak merasakan cosmo Shaka sama sekali! Padahal kuilku tepat dibawahnya! Huaaaa.. Hiks.."

"Lia.. Lia.. tenang.. hei.. mungkin Shaka sedang bermeditasi."

"KALAU DIA BERMEDITASI JUSTRU COSMONYA SEMAKIN TERASA KAKAK!"

"Shttt…Lia.. jangan ambil kesimpulan dulu.. tenang oke.."

"Aiolia.. Sial! Seandainya aku boleh keluar dari kuil ini!"

"Aioli-"

Aiolia mematikan telepatinya tanpa berpamitan. Ia pun dengan sangat cepat berlari ke teras belakang kuilnya dan memandang kuil Virgo. Aiolia memejamkan matanya dan mengonsentrasikan pikirannya pada kuil Virgo, berharap dapat menemukan setitik saja cosmo Shaka disana.

Tidak ada..

Tidak ada cosmo sedikit pun..

Kuil itu.. mati.

"Tidak mungkin." Katanya pelan. Tak menghiraukan aturan yang ada, Aiolia pun dengan segera lari keluar dari kuilnya menuju kuil Virgo yang kini sudah hancur. Pikirannya penuh dengan perkataan Mu dalam telepati tadi. Suaranya begitu lemah dan sedih. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"SHAKA!" Panggilnya menggema.

Tak ada sahutan, bahkan balasan cosmo. Jika dalam situasi biasa, mungkin dia dapat tenang dan menghiraukan sikap Shaka yang 'sok cuek' terhadap kawan-kawannya. Padahal jika dalam pertarungan sungguhan, Shaka pasti sudah maju lebih dulu dan melindungi yang lain.

Langkah kaki Aiolia berhenti tiba-tiba ketika cosmo Athena melingkupi seluruh Sanctuary itu dengan kuat. Cahaya keemasan pun mengelilinginya seolah ribuan kunang-kunang terbang disekitarnya.

 _"_ _Berkumpulah di Papacy, Gold saint. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan."_

Suara Athena menghilang bersamaan dengan hilangnya cosmo Athena yang melingkupi Aiolia. Tak menoleh lagi, Sang Leo pun dengan bergegas melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Papacy. Langkahnya berhenti sejenak dikuil Virgo dan matanya yang tajam mencari-cari baik tubuh maupun cosmo Shaka. Ketika ia mendapati apa yang dilakukannya sekarang percuma, Aiolia pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya. Matanya sembab karena menangis khawatir. Ia pernah membiarkan Shaka terbunuh dulu.. dan ia tak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

..oOo..

Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak Athena meminta para gold saint itu berkumpul. Seperti biasa, mereka pun selalu berkumpul dikuil Pisces ketika dipanggil secara bersamaan.

"Sudah semua?" Tanya Aphrodite sambil menghitung jumlah kawan-kawannya itu

"Aku rasa sudah." Jawab Aiolos.

"TIDAK ADA SHAKA DISINI! BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BILANG SUDAH?!" Seru Aiolia yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Sudahlah Lia.. Sebentar lagi kita akan menghadap Athena dan Kyouko-sama.. Kendalikan dirimu." Kata Aiolos sambil mengelus pundak adiknya itu. Rasa kasihan pun tergambar jelas dimatanya. Mana mungkin ia tega melihat adiknya itu menangis?

"Tidak kakak! Jika kita dalam peperangan mungkin aku.. aku.. Dulu aku pernah membiarkannya mati.. dan aku tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi!" Seru Aiolia sambil terisak dalam pelukan kakaknya.

Mu pun sedikit tersentak mendengar perkataan Aiolia, ia pun menutup matanya dan berusaha terlihat tegar. "Sudahlah Lia.. toh itu juga salahku yang tidak mengijinkanmu masuk kedalam Twin Sala waktu itu.. Athena-sama menyuruh kita untuk menemuinya sekarang.. jadi.. tolong kuatkan hatimu." Kata Mu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang Leo. Aiolia pun memandang sekitarnya dan melihat Saga, Shura dan Camus yang menunduk sebelum menerima uluran tangan Mu.

Tak lama kemudian, Aphrodite pun berjalan didepan mereka melewati tangga rahasia yang menghubungkan kuil Pisces dengan Papacy. Tak sampai sepuluh menit mereka sudah tiba didepan pintu keemasan Papacy yang tertutup rapat. Sedikit sesenggukan, Aiolia pun berdiri disamping sang Libra karena Shaka tidak ada disana. Aiolos memandang adiknya itu sebentar dan menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu itu. Bersama-sama, mereka pun memasuki Aula Papacy dimana Athena, Artemis, dan Shion sudah menunggu mereka.

"Maaf kami sedikit lama, Athena-sama." Kata Aiolos membuka, diikuti para gold saint lainnya yang bersujud satu kaki dihadapan sang Dewi Perang.

"Tak apa. Dan.. Aiolia, Mu.. apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Athena sedikit khawatir.

"Kami tak apa Athena-sama. Maaf kami tidak dapat mengendalikan diri sebelum tiba kemari." Jawab Mu.

Aiolos pun menoleh ketika mendengar nama Mu disebut dan mendapati kondisi Mu yang ternyata jauh lebih parah dari Aiolia. Ia pun sedikit iba melihat sikap Mu yang masih berusaha tegar sampai sekarang.

"Baik.. Aku mengerti kalian mengkhawatirkan kondisi Shaka, tapi aku harap kalian menyimpan dulu hal itu. Dan untuk menenangkan kalian, aku ingin memberitahu bahwa Shaka dalam kondisi cukup baik sekarang, hanya saja, jiwanya dibawa Persephone ke Elysium pagi ini. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Persephone dan kapan Shaka akan kembali, karena itu aku tidak memberitahu kalian. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Kata Athena sambil sedikit menundukkan badannya.

Para gold saint pun terlihat sangat terkejut. Bahkan Kanon sempat mengumpat Dewi Musim Semi itu dalam hatinya. Mata Mu juga terlihat sangat penuh harap ketika ia memandang Dewinya, demikian juga Aiolia yang kini kembali tenang.

"Tujuanku memanggil kalian kemari adalah, karena aku ingin memberikan kepada kalian ilmu Mesopetha Minos." Lanjut Athena ketika ia merasa para gold saint itu tidak akan berkomentar.

"Ka..kami semua?" Tanya Saga bingung. Setahunya, ilmu itu diberikan oleh Athena bukan untuk sembarang orang.

"Benar. Hal ini berkaitan dengan rahasia itu. Aku berjanji akan memberitahukan rahasia itu kepada kalian setelah Shaka kembali nanti." Katanya.

Para gold saint pun kembali terdiam. Athena memandang Artemis sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Namun aku memberikan pilihan kedua bagi kalian, Shion, Dohko."

Sang Pope dan Libra pun memandang Athena terkejut, namun tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku ingin kalian memilih. Aku mengerti betapa panjangnya usia kalian didunia ini dan kesusahan demi kesusahan yang kalian alami, oleh karena itu aku menawarkan… Apakah kalian ingin memasuki garis reinkarnasi, atau menerima Mesopetha Minos dan hidup untuk dua ratus tahun kedepan?" Tanya Athena.

Para gold saint pun menatap petinggi Sanctuary dan pemegang cloth Libra itu bergantian. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang kebingungan, takut, maupun sedih mendengar pertanyaan itu. Shion pun memandang Dohko yang juga memandangnya dan tampak kebingungan. Ia pun kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seluruh gold saint yang lain dan berhenti pada anak didiknya. Ia dapat melihat Mu yang menatapnya lekat, matanya menunjukkan kepasrahan dan kesedihan, seolah berharap dirinya akan tinggal.

Athena pun menghela nafas memandang para gold saintnya itu. "Baik. Aku memberi kalian waktu hingga besok lusa untuk memutuskan. Aku menjanjikan perjalanan yang damai dan tanpa rasa sakit bagi kalian jika kalian memilih untuk memasuki garis reinkarnasi." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sang Dewi Perang itu maju selangkah dari tempatnya dan memunculkan tongkat nike dihadapannya. Ia pun meminta Dohko dan Shion untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Tak lama kemudian, Athena mengangkat tangan dan tongkatnya. Tongkat itu pun bersinar ketika bereaksi dengan cosmo Athena yang membara, seketika itu juga, cahaya keemasan pun menutupi tubuh kedua belas gold saint. Ketika Athena menurunkan tongkat itu menghadap para gold saint, tiba-tiba saja kesebelas gold saint dihadapannya itu tersentak dan menggeliat kesakitan. Dohko pun memandang Shion dan merapatkan dirinya kepada sang Kyouko. Ia dapat mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya menerima ilmu Mesopetha Minos itu dari Athenanya dulu. Rasa panas yang luar biasa seolah meremukkan jantungnya saat itu. Dadanya pun terasa sakit seolah ditusuk ribuan paku.

Tak lama kemudian Athena pun menurunkan tongkatnya dan memadamkan cosmonya. Ia memandang para gold saint itu sendu sambil bergumam permintaan maaf berkali-kali.

"Sudah selesai. Mulai saat ini, jantung kalian akan bedetak kurang lebih 100.000 kali per tahun. Dan itu akan membuat usia kalian hanya bertambah 1 hari tiap tahunnya walaupun tubuh kalian tetap mengalami penuaan. Mungkin kalian akan sedikit mudah lelah hari-hari pertama, namun aku yakin tubuh kalian pasti mampu beradaptasi dengan kondisi ini." Kata Athena sambil memandang para gold saintnya itu.

Para gold saint pun dengan segera merapikan barisannya yang setengah tercerai dan berdiri dihadapan sang Athena.

"Trimakasih, Athena-sama. Untuk kesempatan hidup lebih lama bagi kami." Ucap Saga diikuti anggukan para gold saint.

Athena pun tersenyum dan sekali lagi memandang Artemis sebelum berbicara, "Seiya akan akan di Sanctuary sampai besok malam. Aku harap itu waktu yang cukup bagi kalian." Kata Athena sambil menoleh kebelakang.

Aldebaran pun tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati bronze saint yang menjadi lawannya dulu itu, kini sedang berjalan kerarah para gold saint dari balik selambu tipis yang memisahkan Aula Papacy dengan berbagai ruang dibelakang. "Seiya!" Seru Aiolia senang diikuti cengiran khas Seiya. Artemis memutar bola matanya ketika ia melihat beberapa gold saint yang langsung memeluk Seiya begitu tiba ditengah-tengah mereka. Ia pun memandang Athena dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam.

"Tunggu, Athena-sama." Panggil Mu pelan diantara keriuhan yang dibuat para gold saint lain. "Boleh.. bolehkah saya melihat kondisi Shaka?" Tanya Mu sambil menunduk. Kabar kedekatannya dengan sang Virgo mungkin bukan hal yang rahasia diantara para gold saint dan Athena sendiri. Namun, dengan meminta langsung kepada Athena seperti ini, seolah-olah sama dengan menunjukkan dengan terang-terangan hubungan mereka.

Athena pun tersenyum dan mengangguk tanpa meminta pertimbangan kakaknya. "Ikutlah denganku, Mu." Katanya kemudian.

Mu melirik kawan-kawannya sejenak dan memandang masternya yang tersenyum kecil sebelum mengikuti Athena kedalam Papacy. Dengan keramaian seperti tadi, mungkin hanya satu atau dua gold saint saja yang mengetahui kepergiannya. "Disana, ada ruangan kecil diujung sana. Itu kamarr pribadiku, namun aku mengijinkanmu masuk kali ini." Kata Athena sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan kecil disamping jendela batu persegi. Mu pun menurut dan berjalan memasuki kamar itu dengan sedikit menunduk. Wajahnya pun memerah ketika mengetahui bahwa ruangan ini ternyata adalah kamar pribadi Dewi junjungannya. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi privasi.

Mu memandang sekelilingnya dan mendapati beberapa tempat tidur yang cukup besar berjejer didepan sebuah cermin panjang. Berbagai macam ukiran rumit pada lemari kayu pun sempat menarik perhatiannya. Jika dilihat saja, jelas tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang dapat mengukir seperti itu. Sungguh sebuah mahakarya Dewa. Ia pun memandang lurus kedepan dan mempercepat langkahnya ketika menemukan sebuah kasur keemasan kecil disudut ruangan itu. Dari jauh, ia dapat melihat tubuh kecil seorang gold saint yang sangat berarti baginya itu tengah berbaring di atasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun tiba disana. Mu berdiri disamping tempat tidur Shaka dan memegang tangan sang Virgo perlahan. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Shaka yang terasa sangat dingin di kulitnya. Mu mengalirkan sebagian kecil cosmonya melingkupi Shaka, berharap itu akan menghangatkannya walau hanya sesaat.

Athena dan Artemis pun berdiri diambang pintu dan memperhatikan Mu dalam diam. Demikian juga Shion yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat junjungannya itu berada. Tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bersuara. Bahkan Artemis pun mamandang Mu dengan heran.

"Cepatlah kembali Shaka.. Aku mohon.." Pinta Mu sangat pelan. Ia pun duduk di sebelah kasur itu dan menatap wajah Shaka. Sudah tidak ada lagi luka dan memar di tubuh Shaka. Dan hal itu membuat Mu sedikit merasa lega.

"Saori-san!"

Panggilan Seiya yang sangat keras membuat kedua Dewi dan Kyouko yang berdiri disana refleks menoleh. Mu juga hendak menoleh, namun dengan cepat, Artemis menutupi pintu kamar itu dengan cosmonya dan membuat dinding ilusi agar Mu tidak dapat melihat mereka.

"Shtt.. Tolong jangan keras-keras Seiya.. Mu sedang berada didalam bersama Shaka." Tegur Athena nyaris berbisik. Seiya pun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dengan santai, ia pun berjalan kearah Athena dan berbisik, "Aldebaran dan Milo memintaku bermain ke kuil Taurus. Aku kemari hanya ingin meminta ijin, yang Mulia Athena." Goda Seiya yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil Athena. "Terserah. Kembalilah sebelum gelap. Para gold saint memiliki tubuh yang sangat lemah sekarang. Kebangkitan itu mempengaruhi mereka." Jawab Athena.

Seiya mengangguk dan dengan segera keluar dari Papacy. "Dasar anak enggak tau sopan santun." Kata Artemis sinis sambil kembali memperhatikan Mu dari balik ilusi itu.

"Athena-sama. Jika diijinkan, saya ingin berbicara dengannya." Pinta Shion tiba-tiba. Athena tak dapat membaca raut wajah sang Kyouko karena tertutup penutup kepalanya, namun tanpa ragu, Sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan itu mengangguk dan memberi isyarat agar Artemis menurunkan dinding ilusinya.

"Mu.."

Mu menoleh melihat namanya disebut. Wajahnya pun dengan segera memerah ketika melihat gurunya itu berjalan kearahnya.

"Master." Sapa Mu pelan sambil memandang Shion.

Shion tersenyum memandang anak didiknya itu. Sudah lama mereka tidak berbicara secara pribadi seperti ini. Pertemuan terakhir mereka mungkin ketika Mu sedang terbaring sekarat karena serangan Artemis. Mu segera bangun dari tempatnya dan memandang Shion sejenak sebelum kembali memandang Shaka.

"Ia akan segera pulih. Aku yakin." Kata Shion berusaha menenangkan. Mu merasakan tangan gurunya yang mengacak rambutnya. Ia pun menunduk ragu, dan tanpa bisa ditahan, Mu pun memeluk gurunya itu sangat erat dalam kecepatan yang luar biasa. Shion terkejut, namun dengan cepat berhasil mengembalikan keseimbangannya dan membalas pelukan Mu.

"Tolong jangan pergi." Pinta Mu pelan. Shion pun menepuk punggung Mu untuk menenangkannya ketika ia menyadari Mu tengah terisak dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak yakin, Mu. Hidupku sudah terlalu lama. Mungkin Saga atau Aiolos pantas untuk menggantikan posisiku." Jawab Shion. Mu pun memeluknya makin erat dan menggeleng perlahan. "Aku mohon." Pintanya sekali lagi. Shion pun tertawa kecil dan mengelus rambut Mu yang panjang. "Kita semua akan pergi suatu hari nanti Mu. Generasi ini bukan milikku dan bukan bagianku. Aku tidak bisa menentukan sekarang. Apakah aku akan tetap tinggal, atau pergi. Aku tidak dapat menjanjikan apapun padamu" Kata Shion.

Mu tidak meminta lagi. Ia pun semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Shion. Dan tanpa sadar, membasahi jubah Pope itu dengan air matanya. "Sudah. Ayo. Sudah waktunya kita untuk kembali. Hari sudah mulai gelap." Kata Shion sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Mu pun mengangguk dan memandang Shaka sebentar sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu bersama dengan gurunya. Ia juga memberi hormat kepada Athena sebelum meninggalkan Papacy.

..oOo..

Langit terlihat cerah malam ini, dan bulan purnama pun bersinar dengan indahnya mengikuti pancaran cosmo dari sang Dewi Bulan. Suara burung hantu dan gesekan daun karena angin pun mendominasi malam yang tenang ini. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul duabelas malam ketika Mu terbangun dari tidurnya dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tidak dapat digerakkan. Ia pun nyaris menjerit ketika menyadari ada sepasang tangan yang menahan kedua tangannya tetap terlentang di atas tempat tidur.

"Shaka lepaskan!" Seru Mu ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi. Wajahnya memerah ketika ia melihat wajah Shaka yang sangat dekat dengannya. Mu dapat merasakan nafas Shaka yang menyentuh wajahnya. Ia pun dengan segera memberontak dari genggaman sang Virgo. Shaka tersenyum saat ia menyadari wajah Mu yang sudah semerah tomat dan dengan segera melepaskan tangannya yang menahan lengan Mu.

Mu melompat menjauh dari kasurnya dan memandang Shaka lekat. Nafasnya tak beraturan karena terkejut. "Sha.. Shaka?" Tanya Mu meragukan indra penglihatanya. Obor disamping tempat tidurnya pun bergerak kesana kemari dan menyebabkan Shaka terlihat buram dalam pandangannya.

"Tentu saja ini aku." Jawab Shaka diiringi tawa kecil. Sang Virgo pun membakar cosmonya sedikit agar Mu dapat mengenalinya. Rasa senang dan heran membuat Mu melupakan kesopanan menyambut tamu dan sebagainya. Ia pun memeluk Shaka hingga mereka terjungkal diatas tempat tidur itu. Melupakan Kiki yang tidur tak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Ceritakan semuanya." Pinta Mu dengan segera. Ia pun mempererat pelukannya pada Shaka, seolah-olah jika ia melepaskannya, maka Shaka akan menghilang lagi.

Shaka pun tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu. Waktu itu semuanya gelap, namun tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita datang kepadaku. Hal ini tidak seperti mimpi dan aku dapat melihat wanita berambut merah itu jelas sekali. Aku mengenali cosmonya, dan menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah Dewi Persephone. Kemudian ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi dari situ. Aku dapat merasakan jiwaku yang pergi dari tubuhku seperti ketika aku bermeditasi dan berkunjung ke mekai. Dewi Persephone membuka jalan para Dewa didepanku dan membawaku masuk ke sana. Aku menyadari clothku berbeda seperti ketika aku melawan Dewa kembar itu sebelumnya. Barulah saat aku bertanya, Dewi Persephone mengatakan bahwa itu adalah Virgo God Cloth. Dia membawaku memasuki jalan para Dewa itu. Jalan para Dewa itu benar-benar lautan dimensi, aku pun nyaris terhisap kedalam salah satu perpotongannya, namun God Cloth itu membawaku kembali seperti aku sedang terbang. Dan setelahnya, Dewi Persephone membawaku kedalam Elysium. Sebuah ladang bunga terindah yang pernah aku lihat. Dan ia memberiku kalung ini. Katanya, kalung ini dapat membantu Athena di hari H nantinya." Jelas Shaka panjang lebar sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang berbandulkan permata biru jernih itu kepada Mu.

"Jika hanya itu, mengapa kau pergi begitu lama?"

"Ketika aku hendak kembali, tiba-tiba saja Hypnos dan Thanatos muncul di Elysium. Baik aku maupun Persephone sama sekali tidak menduganya. Dan kami pun terlibat pertempuran yang cukup sengit dengan mereka sebelum akhirnya aku dapat kembali kemari." Jawab Shaka.

Mu pun terdiam dan tak bertanya, menunggu Shaka untuk melanjutkannya.

"Hypnos dan Thanatos sama sekali tidak berniat menyerang Persephone. Namun akulah yang diincarnya, karena itulah Dewi Persephone berusaha membantuku melarikan diri dari Dewa kembar itu sebisa mungkin. Dan ketika aku berhasil melarikan diri, mereka memandang Persephone penuh kebencian. Saat itu juga, aku yakin pertempuran akan berlanjut. Karena itu Athena-sama tengah pergi ke Elysium sekarang."

"Athena.. sekarang?" Tanya Mu terkejut.

"Iya. Athena melarangku membantunya dan pergi begitu saja melalui jalan para Dewa."

"Oh" Jawab Mu sambil menunduk. "Aku yakin Athena melakukan yang terbaik. Setidaknya, aku yakin beliau pasti menang jika Hypnos dan Thanatos memaksa untuk berperang." Lanjutnya sambil terus memeluk Shaka yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Mu.

"Besok. Ya. Bersama dengan kepergian sang Pegasus. Athena-sama akan mengumumkan rahasia itu kepada kita." Kata Shaka diikuti anggukan Mu. "Aku tahu. Aku harap hal ini tidak akan menimbulkan masalah yang besar untuk kita." Jawab Mu sambil memperhatikan api obor disampingnya. "Tidurlah disini malam ini, Shaka." Pinta Mu. Shaka pun memandang Mu sejenak dan tersenyum sebelum memperbaiki posisinya dan tidur disamping Mu yang tetap terjaga.

.

.

 _Kau sudah kembali.._

 _Tapi aku tak ingin yang lain untuk pergi.._

 _._

 _Master Shion.._

 _._

 _._

 **..oOo.. To Be Continued ..oOo..**

Akhirnya berhasil juga update Chapter 7 nyaaa.. #sujud

Sayang sekali ada perubahan rencana tiba-tiba yang akhirnya terpaksa Fanfic ini tidak bisa berakhir di Chapter 7 #gomen T^T…

Tapi kemungkinan besar, Chapter 8 aku bakal tamatin nih cerita yang udah melenceng sana melenceng sini..

Knp kok banyak pair ShakaMu bertebaran? Yaaah.. berhubung pas nulis sambil liat2 gambar ShakaMu, jadinya enggak tahan dan aku bikin aja nih pair :3 #Hehehe #plak

Kritik dan Saran lagi-lagi sangat ditunggu..

Thanks For Reading!^^


	8. Chapter 8: Sudah Waktunya

Chapter 8 –End

Athena melompat keluar dari jalan para Dewa yang dibukanya. Wajah khawatir Shion dan Artemis pun dengan segera menyambutnya. Angin yang kencang meniup rambut keunguan Dewi perang itu sementara ia berdiri dan berjalan tertatih mendekati kakaknya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Artemis sambil memegang kedua lengan Athena ketika adiknya itu nyaris jatuh dihadapannya.

"Mereka menolak berbicara baik-baik dan terpaksa kami bertarung. Persephone menderita luka cukup parah dan aku pun kurang berhati-hati saat Thanatos menyerang tubuhku telak. Namun Hades tiba di Elysium tepat waktu ketika aku nyaris menyerang mereka dan langsung memblokir segala seranganku. Saat itu juga, peperangan selesai, dan Hades marah besar kepada Hypnos dan Thanatos ketika melihat luka Persephone. Aku pun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu ketika situasi telah terkendali. Aku tak ingin terlibat perang lagi dengan paman lagi saat ini." Jelas Athena sambil berusaha berdiri tegak. Ia mendesis pelan ketika tanpa sengaja menggores luka membuka di pinggangnya.

Artemis pun mengangguk dan dengan cepat memapah adiknya itu kedalam Papacy. Tubuh Athena berdarah dan tercabik cukup parah. Sayap clothnya pun hancur separuh dan pelindung bahunya pecah.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk tiba di kamar Athena. Artemis pun mendudukkan Dewi Kebijaksanaan itu diatas salah satu kasur yang tersedia. Athena pun dengan segera melepaskan God cloth yang menempel ditubuhnya dan langsung kembali dalam bentuk patung kecil ditangannya. Ia meletakkan patung itu di atas meja kecil keemasan disamping tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan.

Artemis pun berdecak pelan begitu melihat kondisi Athena yang ternyata lebih parah dari dugaannya. Gaun Athena robek sampai beberapa senti diatas lutut dan terdapat luka melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"Ck! Kau bertarung seperti apa sih? Kenapa kondisimu bisa sampai separah ini?" Tanya Artemis setengah jengkel. Athena pun tertawa pelan dan menjawab, "Sepertinya, kondisi Hypnos dan Thanatos jauh lebih parah dariku." Katanya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat menikmati pertarungan ini, bukan begitu?"

"Tidak. Justru aku berulang kali mengajak mereka bicara selama berperang. Aku berusaha menghentikan peperangan sebisa mungkin. Tapi ternyata mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku." Jawab Athena setengah meringis ketika Artemis menyentuh lukanya. Artemis berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng. Ia pun dengan segera mengalirkan cosmonya ke tubuh Athena dan menutup beberapa luka parah yang membuka.

"Ah! Seandainya kau tidak menggunakan tubuh manusia ini, lukamu pasti bisa menutup dengan cepat!" Kata Artemis jengkel. Athena pun hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman dan tidak menjawab apapun.

"Saori-saaaannn!"

Suara Seiya yang sangat keras tersengar di seluruh Papacy. Seketika itu juga, Athena sangat panik dan memandang kakaknya penuh harap. Jika sampai sang Pegasus itu mengetahui kondisinya sekarang, situasi ini pasti akan bertambah kacau. Sang Dewi Bulan pun menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Ia pun dengan segera menemui Seiya yang tengah berlari kearahnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Saori-san!" Seru Seiya panik.

"Cukup Pegasus! Athena tidak dapat diganggu saat ini. Sebaiknya kau segera pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?! Apa yang terjadi dengan Saori-san?!" Balas Seiya tanpa takut. Ia pun hendak menerobos masuk ke kamar itu walaupun Artemis menghalanginya. Artemis menatap bronze saint itu jengkel dan mengangkat tangannya. Dari telapak tangannya itu, sebuah cosmo kebiruan yang sangat terang pun membentuk sebuah bola cahaya. Seiya yang melihatnya segera bergerak mundur. Namun ia terlambat. Artemis melemparkan bola itu dan mengenai Seiya hingga pingsan. Ia pun memandangnya puas dan dengan segera meninggalkan Seiya yang terbaring dihadapannya.

"Merepotkan sekali." Katanya sebelum kembali memasuki kamar.

"Dia hanya pingsan." Jawab Artemis singkat ketika melihat tatapan bertanya adiknya. Athena pun mengangguk dan menghela nafas sebelum membaringkan dirinya kembali dan tertidur. Artemis pun tersenyum memandang Athena sebelum keluar dan mendapati Shion tengah membaringkan sang Pegasus diatas sofa.

"Shion. Kemarilah sebentar." Panggil Artemis.

Shion menurut dan menghadap sang Dewi Bulan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya singkat karena merasa perlu memberikan penghormatan pada sang Dewi yang telah membantu junjungannya itu.

"Athena terluka dan Shaka kembali dengan kalung itu. Aku tidak mengerti fungsinya, tetapi aku yakin Persephone mengatakan sesuatu pada sang Virgo. Sebenarnya, aku berharap kau dapat menentukan pilihanmu dengan Libra hari ini. Athena tidak bisa terus-menerus menunggu dan berdiam diri. Waktunya semakin dekat dan kita harus bersiap. Karena itu, aku ingin kau berunding dengan Libra saat ini juga. Biarkan aku yang menjaga Athena." Kata Artemis.

"Saya tidak bisa meninggalkan Papacy tanpa seijin Athena-sama. Bagaimanapun, tugas saya jugalah untuk menjaga beliau." Jawab Shion.

"Kalau begitu, mintalah ijin padanya sekarang." Balas Artemis. Bukan kali ini saja ia mengagumi loyalitas para saint. Bahkan untuk hal seperti ini –yang pastinya mendapat ijin Athena- pun masih harus dipastikan. Artemis memanggil Athena dengan cosmonya untuk membangunkannya sejenak. Athena pun bersiap dan duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Artemis melihat Shion menunduk dan berbicara singkat pada adiknya itu. Setelah Athena mengangguk dan mengatakan beberapa hal, Shion pun keluar dengan segera dan meninggalkan Papacy tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa?" Tanya Artemis kepada Athena yang kini duduk tenang menatapnya.

"Dua minggu." Jawab Athena sambil menghela nafas.

Artemis pun menatap Athena sendu. "Kau persiapkan saja dirimu, dan aku akan mengawasi para saintmu sebagai gantinya." Kata Artemis.

Athena pun memiringkan kepalanya. "Sejak kapan kau mau berhubungan dengan para saintku?" Tanya Athena penasaran. Artemis pun tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Sejak aku melihat perjuangan sang Virgo beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak mengira ia akan berusaha melindungi Persephone sampai seperti itu." Jawab Artemis. Athena pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia tidak menyangka hal seperti itu ternyata mempengaruhi sifat kakaknya.

Angin bertiup lembut dari jendela yang terbuka disamping tempat tidur Athena. Jam pun sudah menunjuk pukul dua siang. Sudah setengah hari berlalu sejak kepergiannya ke Elysium dan kembalinya Shaka ke Sanctuary.

"Kalung yang dibawa Shaka kemarin, apakah kau tahu fungsinya?" Tanya Artemis tiba-tiba. Ia pun memandang adiknya yang menggeleng dan menjawab, "Mungkin hanya Shaka yang tahu kegunaannya. Namun jika dilihat dari bahannya, permata dikalung itu dibuat dengan bahan yang sama dengan kotak penyegel jiwa Dewa kembar dulu. Mungkin Persephone berharap Shaka dapat menyegel kedua Dewa itu lagi."

"Jika itu benar. Maka sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan saintmu itu, Athena. Bukan tugas yang mudah untuk menyegel jiwa Hypnos dan Thanatos." Saran Artemis yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Athena.

Athena pun menghela nafas panjang. "Untuk sekarang, kita hanya bisa menunggu." Katanya sambil menoleh keluar jendela.

"Ya.. menunggu malam ini tiba."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saint Seiya - Masami Kurumada**

Warning:

SS Omega, Soul of Gold, The Movie 5: Overture dan Next Dimension dianggap tidak ada.

.

 **Rated: T+ - M**

 **.**

Chapter 8: Sudah Waktunya

 **.**

 **The Sacrifice**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah gelap dan malam pun tiba. Bulan purnama masih bersinar terang tanpa awan dilangit. Suara gesekan pohon dan burung hantu pun terdengar sangat jelas. Mu tengah duduk bersila diteras belakang kuilnya, sambil menatap bulan dengan senyum yang mengembang. Ia masih sangat bersyukur karena Shaka dapat kembali dengan selamat. Bahkan, sempat memberinya kejutan yang tidak biasa.

Sambutan yang diberikan para gold saint kepada Shaka pun sangat diluar dugaan. Aiolia yang pertama kali melihat Shaka keluar dari kuil Aries langsung memeluknya erat dan menghubungi para gold saint lainnya. Alhasil, berkumpulah para gold saint itu dikuil Sang Domba sejak pagi sampai siang tadi. Aldebaran pun langsung memasak makanan porsi besar bersama Shura dan Camus di dapur. Dan dalam sekejap, kuil Aries sudah tertata sedemikian rupa seolah ada pesta besar disana. Jika bukan karena keinginan Aiolia dan Milo, jelas sambutan itu tidak akan semeriah ini.

"Mu-samaaa.."

Panggilan Kiki dibelakangnya sukses menyadarkan Mu dari lamunannya, bahkan membuatnya sedikit terkejut. "Ada apa Kiki?" Tanya Mu sambil mengelus rambut Kiki yang kini bermanja dipangkuannya.

"Mu-sama diam sekali barusan. Senyum-senyum lagi. Kepikiran kak Shaka ya?" Goda Kiki yang langsung membuat wajah Mu memerah. Untung suasana saat itu remang-remang sehingga Kiki tak dapat melihatnya. "Iya. Aku hanya senang Shaka bisa kembali. Itu bukan hal yang aneh, bukan? Kami kan teman seperjuangan." Jawab Mu. Kiki pun dengan polosnya menerima saja perkataan Mu tanpa menyadari arti sebenarnya dibalik kata-kata itu.

"Kiki. Suatu saat nanti jika kau sudah menerima gold cloth Aries ini, berjanjilah satu hal padaku." Kata Mu tiba-tiba sambil tetap menatap langit. Kiki pun mengikuti arah pandangan gurunya tanpa menjawab. " –Jagalah mereka yang berharga bagimu, sampai titik darah penghabisan." Lanjut sang Aries yang kini menurunkan pandangannya dan menatap Kiki lekat. Kiki pun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Pasti." Jawabnya tegas. Mu membalas senyumnya dan mengacak rambut Kiki sebelum mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit kembali. Ia memandang rasi bintang Virgo itu dengan mata yang berbinar. Kiki pun tampak senang melihat gurunya yang sudah kembali ceria.

Angin bertiup kencang secara tiba-tiba dan cosmo Athena pun melingkupi seluruh kuil Aries sampai Pisces. Kiki memandang kagum ketika melihat cosmo keemasan Athena yang bagaikan kunang-kunang disekitarnya.

 _"_ _Berkumpulah di Papacy, para gold saint."_

Suara Athena terdengar jelas dari cosmo itu. Sejenak, Kiki tampak bingung sampai akhirnya ia mengerti bahwa Athenalah yang berbicara. "Hebat! Bagaimana caranya Athena-sama membuat telepati seperti ini? Aku bisa mendengarnya langsung dengan telinga! Bukankah telepati biasanya langsung terdengar dalam pikiran?" Tanya Kiki ingin tau. Mu pun tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Hanya Athena yang dapat melakukannya. Para gold saint pun bisa, hanya saja, orang itu harus berada dibawah ilusi untuk dapat mendengarnya langsung." Jelas Mu singkat sebelum menurunkan Kiki dari pangkuannya.

Mu membakar cosmonya dan memanggil gold clothnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, gold cloth Aries pun merespon panggilan Mu dan langsung terpecah menurut bagiannya. Semenit kemudian, seluruh gold cloth itu pun sudah melekat sempurna ditubuh Mu. "Nah, aku harus pergi. Jangan pergi keluar dari kuil ya, Kiki." Kata Mu diikuti anggukan patuh muridnya.

Mu pun berlari dengan cepat menuju Papacy. Ia dapat melihat Aldebaran yang berdiri dipintu kuil Taurus untuk menunggunya. Mu tersenyum singkat dan membalas sapaan Aldebaran sebelum kembali berlari bersama menuju kuil teratas itu.

..oOo..

Seperti biasa, Aiolos membuka pintu keemasan Papacy dan memberi salam kepada Dewinya diikuti para gold saint yang lain. Athena pun mengangguk, dan tanpa berbicara, menyuruh para gold saint itu untuk mengikutinya menuju halaman tempat Patung Athena berdiri. Artemis, Shion dan Seiya pun mengikuti Athena didepan para gold saint itu. Tak lama kemudian, tibalah mereka semua dihalaman belakang tepat dibawah patung Athena.

"Kalian tentu mengerti mengapa aku mengumpulkan kalian malam ini. Namun sebelumnya, aku ingin membawa Seiya kembali kedalam garis reinkarnasi. Ini kesempatan terakhir kalian sebelum ia pergi denganku." Kata Athena. Seiya pun tertawa gugup ketika para gold saint memandanginya. Ia melirik Athena sebentar sebelum dengan perlahan turun diantara para gold saint itu.

Seiya memeluk satu persatu gold saint yang berjejer disana. Aiolia tampak sangat sedih. Ia pun merangkul Seiya lama seperti adiknya sendiri. Aiolos juga turut memeluk sang pegasus. Tak lupa, Seiya mengucapkan banyak trimakasih atas bantuannya melalui gold cloth Sagitarius yang berulang kali menyelamatkan nyawanya. Setelah ia melepaskan rangkulannya dari sang gold saint Pisces, Aphrodite pun menyematkan sebuah mawar merah yang tidak beracun di dada Seiya. Seiya sempat tersenyum lebar sebelum dengan cepat kembali ke sisi sang Athena.

Tak banyak bicara, Athena pun membuka jalan para Dewa. Ia memasukinya sekali lompatan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada bronze saint itu. Seiya tersenyum dan memandang para gold saint untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum menerima uluran tangan Sang Dewi Perang. Jalan para Dewa itu pun dengan segera tertutup ketika Seiya memasukinya dan menggandeng tangan Athena yang melindungi tubuh Seiya dengan cosmonya.

Athena berdiri diantara lautan dimensi yang bertumpukan dibawahnya. Tekanan yang kuat sedikit menggoyahkan tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan God Cloth. Athena menarik Seiya mendekat padanya dan memeluknya, ia pun mengecup dahi sang Pegasus perlahan. "Trimakasih.. Seiya.." Ucapnya lembut. Seiya pun tersenyum dan mengangguk sambil dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan Athena yang menahannya. Athena tersenyum sedih dan mengangkat cosmo yang melingkupi Seiya. Tak lama kemudian, tekanan kuat yang dihasilkan lautan dimensi itu pun mulai memecah tubuh seiya perlahan. Seiya tersenyum ketika tubuhnya mulai menjadi debu. Dalam kesempatan terakhir, Athena pun menyentuh wajah Seiya sebelum akhirnya hilang seluruhnya.

Athena menenangkan dirinya dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka kembali pintu jalan Para Dewa itu menuju kehadapan para gold saint. Ia pun berusaha tersenyum dan terlihat tegar sambil melompat keluar dari jalan itu dan memandang Artemis yang tersenyum menghibur padanya. Athena menghela nafas. Ia pun dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada para gold saint yang kini terlihat menunduk.

"Aku akan menjelaskan rahasia ini kepada kalian, namun sebelumnya, kalian harus berjanji untuk mengendalikan diri kalian sebaik mungkin. Perjanjian yang aku buat dengan Hades merupakan hal yang tidak dapat dicabut maupun dibatalkan. Jika aku melarikan diri, maka aku akan menerima hukuman dalam Tartarus selamanya dan tidak dapat bereinkarnasi lagi. Oleh karena itu aku mohon kerja sama kalian, dan aku pun meminta maaf jika ternyata hal ini menjadi beban yang berat bagi kalian." Kata Athena mengawali. Shion yang mendengar perkataan Athena pun membuang mukanya, demikian juga Shaka yg hanya dapat menunduk.

Athena mengehela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku tidak ingin ada yang menyela selama aku menjelaskan." Katanya diikuti pandangan para gold saint yang kini menatapnya.

".. Hades menyetujui tawaranku.. untuk mengambil nyawaku ganti kalian." Lanjutnya. Para gold saint pun terkejut setengah mati, namun menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Athena pun melirik Artemis yang menatapnya sendu.

"Namun, Hades tidak menginginkan kematian yang biasa bagiku. Ia memutuskan untuk menyiksaku sebelumnya.. dan.. ia meminta.. kalianlah yang harus melakukannya." Kata Athena melanjutkan. Para gold saint pun memandang sang Dewi dengan ekspresi terkejut dan ngeri, namun sekali lagi menahan diri mereka untuk tak berkomentar.

"Hades meminta kalian untuk.." Terjadi jeda yang lama ketika Athena mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang Hades minta.

"Menyambuknya dengan Cambuk Tartarus." Kata Artemis menyelesaikan perkataan Athena yang tak sampai. Athena pun menunduk tanpa memandang Artemis. Ia meremas tangannya takut menantikan reaksi para gold saint. 'Menyambuk' mungkin kata yang halus, namun tidak lengkap untuk menggambarkan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Ka..kami.. Kami.."

"TIDAK BISA! Ini sudah kelewatan! Kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini Athena.." Seru Saga yang terdengar pasrah.

"Maaf Athena-sama. Namun benar yang dikatakan Saga. Lebih baik kami mati daripada anda harus melakukan hal ini." Kata Aiolos menyetujui. Ia pun memandang Saga yang ternyata tengah memandangnya juga. Ia dapat melihat ketakutan dan khawatir mendominasi mata sang Gemini.

"Kami tidak bisa, Athena. Tidak lagi. Holy War ini sudah cukup. Kami tidak ingin menyakiti anda lagi." Kata Camus memohon.

Athena menunduk dan membungkukkan badannya. Ia menggumamkan permintaan maaf tanpa memandang para gold saint yang kini memohon padanya untuk membatalkan rencana ini.

"Athena?" Panggil Artemis pelan. Ia pun memegang pundak Athena yang bergetar. Ia tahu adiknya ini tengah menanggung sebuah beban yang berat.

"Aku lebih mementingkan hidup kalian dibandingkan nyawaku. Aku ingin kalian merasakan hidup dalam kedamaian selama dua ratus tahun kedepan. Aku tahu masa kecil kalian telah dirampas sedemikian rupa untuk berlatih dan berlatih. Dididik dalam kedisiplinan dan siksaan. Karena itu aku ingin memberikan hadiah kecil bagi kalian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika hal ini justru menyakiti kalian. Aku mengerti perasaan kalian, namun inilah permintaan terakhirku sebelum aku meninggalkan bumi. Aku hanya ingin, setidaknya diakhir hidupku aku dapat melakukan sesuatu bagi kalian. Karena bagaimana pun juga, pada akhirnya aku akan tetap memasuki garis reinkarnasi." Kata Athena pelan sebelum menegakkan badannya dan berusaha tersenyum. Walaupun ia seorang Dewi, bagaimanapun juga ia memiliki rasa takut akan perjanjian yang akan dilaksanakannya nanti.

Para gold saint pun terdiam. Mereka memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk. Cosmo Athena pun dengan perlahan menyentuh satu persatu dari mereka untuk menguatkan mereka, seperti yang dilakukannya pada Shion dahulu. Mereka menangis sunyi mengetahui keinginan Athena dan tidak berbicara lagi.

Situasi tampak lebih tenang ketika cosmo Athena melingkupi seluruh Papacy. Dan dengan perlahan, Athena pun menjelaskan satu persatu apa yang harus mereka lakukan nantinya. Barisan para gold saint pun tercerai saat itu juga. Mereka pun berpencar dan mendekatkan diri dengan sahabat maupun teman terbaik mereka untuk menenangkan diri. Shaka memeluk Mu yang membenamkan wajah didadanya. Demikian juga Milo yang merangkul Camus. Artemis pun berdiri dan memegang pundak Athena untuk menguatkannya

Tak ada selaan sedikitpun dari para gold saint sampai Athena selesai menjelaskan semuanya. Athena pun memanggil Shion, Dohko dan Shaka setelah para gold saint meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang keputusan kalian, Shion, Dohko. Apakah kalian ingin menerima Misopetha Minos, atau memasuki garis reinkarnasi?" Tanya Athena.

Shion pun memandang Dohko yang balas menatapnya dengan keyakinan. "Kami memutuskan untuk menerima Misopetha Minos dan tugas apapun dari anda untuk kehidupan kami berikutnya, Athena-sama. Kami telah hidup beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, dan kami sanggup jika anda meminta kami untuk hidup lebih lama lagi." Jawab Shion mewakili Dohko. Athena pun tersenyum dan dengan singkat menjelaskan semua yang terjadi diantara para gold saint kepada Shaka selama jiwanya dibawa oleh Persephone.

Athena pun meminta mereka mempersiapkan diri sementara ia memanggil tongkat Kemenangan dihadapannya. Athena mengangkat tangan dan tongkat itu sambil membakar cosmonya. Tongkat itu bermandikan cahaya keemasan ketika bersentuhan dengan cosmo Athena yang membara. Athena pun menurunkan tongkatnya menghadap Dohko, Shion dan Shaka yang seketika itu juga membungkukkan badannya menahan rasa sakit. Tak lama kemudian, Athena melepaskan cosmonya dan menatap Artemis sebentar sebelum kembali memandang Kyouko dan kedua gold saint dihadapannya.

"Trimakasih. Sudah menjagaku selama ini. Kalian bisa kembali sekarang." Kata Athena diikuti anggukan patuh Dohko dan Shaka yang bersama-sama berjalan kembali kekuilnya. Dengan itu, maka tinggallah Shion, Athena dan Artemis bertiga disana.

Angin bertiup pelan dari timur. Bintang dan bulan pun mulai meredup tertutup awan. Keheningan melanda halaman Papacy itu sejenak sampai Shaka dan Dohko telah meninggalkan tempat.

"Ada satu hal yang tidak aku beritahukan kepadamu dan kepada mereka tentang cambuk tartarus itu, Shion." Kata Athena tiba-tiba sambil menatap langit.

"-Aku ingin kau memberitahukan hal ini kepada mereka setelah kepergianku nanti. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga." Lanjutnya sebelum menoleh dan menatap Shion sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Cambuk tartarus itu.. memiliki dampak panjang jika melukai tubuhku nantinya. Luka itu akan membekas padaku, sampai pada kehidupanku dua ratus tahun kedepan. Hal itu mungkin akan menyakitiku ketika aku membakar cosmo ataupun berperang, bahkan tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk membunuhku sebelum aku menginjak usia belasan tahun. Karena itulah Persephone begitu marah ketika mengetahui hal ini. Dan sama seperti Persephone dan kakak, aku pun takut akan Holy War yang akan terjadi nanti. Karena itulah, aku memutuskan untuk bereinkarnasi sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya dan menghadapi Holy War itu sebelum usiaku menginjak sepuluh tahun. Aku pun membutuhkan bantuanmu, Shion, untuk mempersiapkanku menghadapi Holy War dua ratus tahun nanti secepat mungkin dan menolongku melewati masa-masa kritis dihadapanku. Aku mohon, Shion. Tetaplah menjabat sebagai Kyouko dua ratus tahun kedepan dan tetaplah berdiri di sisiku sebagai Saint Athena." Pinta Athena.

Shion pun terkejut mendengar hal itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ini ternyata akan berpengaruh begitu besar akan kehidupan Athena. Ia tahu Hades pasti akan mengambil keuntungan melalui hal ini, namun tidak sampai seperti ini. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Shion untuk mengendalikan dirinya dan mengangguk tanpa menjawab apapun. Lidahnya kelu dan ia tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Trimakasih." Kata Athena pelan disertai senyuman singkat. Ia pun dengan segera memandang Artemis yang mengajaknya masuk ke dalam Papacy. Tak membantah, Athena pun membiarkan tangannya ditarik kakaknya itu sementara ia melingkupi Shion dengan cosmonya.

Langit masih gelap gulita dan awan yang tebal kini mulai melingkupi Sanctuary, tanda bahwa badai akan datang kembali. Hanya beberapa obor kecil sajalah yang menerangi aula Papacy itu ketika Athena memasukinya. Shion pun dengan segera meminta ijin untuk kembali kekamarnya dan menyelesaikan beberapa tugas. Demikian juga Athena dan Artemis yang langsung menuju kamar mereka dan merebahkan tubuhnya bersebelahan dalam satu kasur.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Athena pelan.

"Menunggu.. dan mempersiapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin. Bersikaplah tegar dan tunjukkan kesungguhanmu pada mereka. Aku yakin mereka mau mengerti situasimu saat ini." Kata Artemis sambil merangkul pundak adiknya.

Athena pun membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan kakaknya. Tubuhnya gemetar karena takut. Ia mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang akan dialaminya nanti. "Jangan pergi dariku." Bisiknya. Artemis pun mengangguk dan mengusap rambut Athena perlahan. Ia mencium kening adiknya itu dan melingkupi Athena dengan cosmonya sebagai bentuk cinta dan dukungan darinya.

Hujan deras mulai turun membasahi Sanctuary. Angin pun bertiup semakin kencang dari timur, membawa bau tanah disela-sela air hujan itu. Obor-obor yang menerangi Papacy pun perlahan mulai padam tertiup angin dari jendela yang terbuka.

Athena tertidur dalam pelukan Artemis malam itu. Dalam balutan cosmo sang Dewi Bulan yang menghangatkannya. Artemis pun menoleh kearah jendela ketika ia mendengar suara kepak sayap yang tidak asing baginya. Tak lama kemudian, siluet seorang laki-laki pun memasuki kamar itu dan langsung memberi tanda bagi Artemis untuk diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Hermes?"

..oOo..

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Aku juga.."

"Disini juga.. Kanon malah sedang termenung diteras sekarang."

"Aku tidak habis pikir! Bagaimana mungkin Athena bisa seperti itu!"

"Shtt.. tenang Milo.. Suaramu semakin keras jika didengar dari telepati."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang?! Kau pun juga merasakan hal yang sama bukan?"

"Tentu saja.. kita semua merasakan hal yang sama sekarang."

"Sudah-sudah.. tidurlah kawan-kawan, Athena akan sangat kecewa jika kita tidak beristirahat malam ini. Jika beliau melihat kita sangat kelelahan besok, Athena pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

"Benar kata Aiolos. Lagipula, Misopetha Minos ini benar-benar membuat dadaku sakit. Seolah-olah jantungku ingin meledak saja."

"Keuntungan bagi Roshi yang sudah terbiasa.. aku berani bertaruh kalau Misopetha Minos tidak berpengaruh banyak padanya."

"Well, sepertinya kalian salah. Ilmu ini tetap saja seperti dulu. Tapi tenang saja, rasa sakitnya akan hilang dua atau tiga hari pertama."

"Ah, Roshi.. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Kita tidak bisa mencegah atau menolak permintaan Athena.. Aku tidak mau melakukan apa yang Athena minta."

"Aku pun begitu, Shura. Tapi seperti yang Athena katakan. Ia tidak dapat menghindari hal ini, begitu pula dengan kita."

"Kalau gini hasilnya.. mending aku enggak tau sama sekali tentang rahasia itu."

"Kalau kita tidak mengetahuinya, kita pasti tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diri saat harinya nanti. Bukankah dengan ini Athena-sama memberikan kepada kita waktu.."

"Tapi kan tetap saja.."

Saga mematikan telepatinya ketika Kanon memanggilnya. Ia pun dengan segera berlari ke teras begitu mendengar panggilan adiknya yang terdengar sangat mendesak.

"Aku melihat seseorang melayang memasuki Papacy! Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana, tapi aku bersumpah dia baru saja masuk melalui jendela! Aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi aku rasa ia memasuki jendela kamar Athena!"

"APA?!"

Saga terkejut luar biasa mendengar perkataan adiknya. Jika bukan dalam kondisi seperti ini, mungkin ia akan mengira adiknya itu berhalusinasi. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan cosmo asing apapun dari arah Papacy. Saga pun langsung menghubungi teman-temannya itu melalui telepati. Seruan terkejut pun dengan segera memenuhi pikirannya.

"Aphrodite tengah dalam perjalanan ke Papacy. Sebaiknya, kita tidak bertindak terlalu cepat. Perintah Athena melarang kita keluar dari kuil setelah cosmonya melingkupi Sanctuary. Cukup Aphrodite saja yang mewakili kita kesana."

Saga pun mengangguk mendengar suara Roshi dalam pikirannya. Baik ia maupun Kanon, tak ada seorangpun yang beranjak dari tempatnya. Mereka pun berdiri siaga di teras kuil Gemini sambil memandang Papacy. Saga memandang ke bawah dan melihat Aldebaran dan Mu yang berdiri siaga di teras kuilnya masing-masing. Hujan dan angin kencang masih melanda seluruh Sanctuary. Keheningan pun terjadi cukup lama. Sampai tiba-tiba saja, cosmo Aphrodite pun menghubungi mereka.

"Kondisi Athena dan Kyouko-sama baik-baik saja. Namun sepertinya, kita kedatangan tamu seorang Dewa lagi. Jika aku tidak salah dengar, Dewi Artemis menyebut nama Dewa Hermes tadi. Menurutku, dia berada di pihak netral. Tidak ada hawa permusuhan darinya."

Pemberitahuan Aphrodite pun membuat seluruh gold saint langsung menghela nafas lega. Saga pun memandang Kanon yang masih terlihat murung.

"Tidak akan ada yang membahayakan Dewi kita, bukan?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Saga pun kebingungan. Masa adiknya tidak terhubung telepati barusan?

"Tentu saja tidak, Aphrodite sendiri yang mengatakannya." Jawab Saga heran.

"Tidakkah kau menyadari sesuatu, Saga?" Tanya Kanon sambil memandang ke langit. Saga pun menaikkan salah satu alisnya kebingungan.

"Kitalah yang akan membahayakan Athena-sama."

..oOo..

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak pemberitahuan Athena. Para gold saint pun mulai kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka walau dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Lagi-lagi, Sanctuary kembali sepi tanpa canda tawa para gold saint yang biasanya menghibur Athena. Bahkan Milo dan Aiolia pun tidak lagi menunjukkan senyum yang biasa dilakukannya. Shaka semakin mengurung diri sejak hari itu, demikian juga Aiolos yang sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya dua hari terakhir. Saga pun terpaksa memasak dan memaksa sahabatnya itu untuk makan walaupun hanya sepiring kecil sayur.

Langit masih gelap dan angin bertiup cukup kencang. Jam pun masih menunjuk pukul tiga pagi ketika Athena dan Artemis terbangun dari tidurnya. Athena memeriksa jadwal rencananya hari ini dan mendapati semua sudah terlaksana. Hermes pun sudah meninggalkan Sanctuary setelah ia menyampaikan pesan dari Hades kepada Athena untuk mengingatkannya tentang tanggal pembayaran itu.

Tak merasa memiliki tanggungan lagi, Athena pun menghela nafas dan dengan perlahan, berjalan keluar dari Papacy. Persediaan bahan pangan semakin menipis sejak diliburkannya para pelayan. Hal itu pun membuat Athena ingin sekali-kali berbelanja bagi sang Kyouko dan dirinya sendiri walaupun Shion sudah mencegahnya dengan berbagai alasan. Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu, Sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan pun dengan segera mengenakan tudung putih tipis untuk menutupi wajahnya dan membawa sebuah tas kecil miliknya sambil berjalan turun melalui tangga rahasia yang menghubungkan kuil Pisces dengan Pope Chamber. Athena sangat jarang keluar dari Sanctuary dan ia pun tak ingin membuat keributan di pasar jika sampai ada yang mengenalinya sebagai Athena.

"Athena."

Panggilan dari kakaknya membuat Athena refleks menoleh. Ia pun memandang Artemis dengan senyum ketika mendapati kakaknya itu tengah memakai tudung yang sama dengannya dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin melihat dunia manusia yang kau agung-agungkan itu. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian berjalan di keramaian kota Athens." Kata Artemis menjawab tatapan bertanya dari adiknya. Athena pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia menggandeng tangan kakaknya dan turun bersama-sama melalui kedua belas kuil itu. Keduabelas gold saint pun dengan segera menawarkan dirinya untuk berbelanja begitu mengetahui maksud sang Athena. Bahkan Shaka dan Saga sempat mendesak Athena sejenak sebelum menyerah menghadapi sifat keras kepala sang Dewi.

Sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pengawal gerbang Sanctuary, Athena pun menuruni satu persatu anak tangga yang membatasi wilayah Sanctuary dengan kota Athens. Matahari baru saja terbit ketika Athena mencapai pinggir kota. Senyum dan sapaan pun seringkali ia dapatkan dari warga sekitar walau tak ada seorang pun dari penduduk kota yang mengenalinya.

Matahari baru saja menampakkan dirinya saat Athena dan Artemis tiba di sebuah pasar tradisional yang cukup besar. Keramaian penduduk pun dengan segera menyambut mereka ketika memasuki pasar itu. Athena tertawa berulang kali melihat Artemis yang terlihat kesal karena terdorong kesana kemari akibat jalanan pasar yang sempit. Bau amis pun terasa ketika mereka tiba di tempat para penjual ikan berkumpul. Para penjual pun dengan segera menawarkan dagangannya pada Sang Athena.

Athena tetawa pelan memandang kakaknya yang sudah merenggut dan terus berjalan sambil menatap tajam orang-orang disekitarnya. Sebagai seorang Dewi, kesempurnaan fisik jelas menjadi salah satu kelebihan mereka, hal itu pun sukses membuat Athena dan Artemis menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Mengabaikan hal itu, Athena pun dengan santai memilih-milih ikan yang hendak dibelinya.

"Athena..! Bahkan Poseidon mampu memberimu sejuta ikan perhari jika kau mau!" Keluh Artemis sambil memandang adiknya itu heran. Athena tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kata Artemis yang memang ada benarnya. Mengabaikan keluhan kakaknya, Athena pun dengan segera membayar beberapa ekor ikan yang dibelinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya -dan tanpa disadari sang penjual- memberkati penjual ikan itu sendiri. Gaun Athena pun sudah kotor karena lumpur dan cipratan air ketika para pedagang itu mengeluarkan ikan segar dari sebuah baki besar disamping mereka.

Setelah itu, kedua Dewi itupun dengan segera berpindah ke tempat sayur mayur yang memang lebih bersih dari sebelumnya. Artemis pun berhenti mengeluh ketika melihat canda tawa anak-anak yang bermain disekitarnya. Bahkan tanpa disangkanya, salah satu gadis kecil berlari kearahnya dan bersembunyi dibalik kakinya sambil tertawa sementara temannya yang lain berlari mengejarnya. Athena tersenyum melihat Artemis yang memandang anak-anak itu heran. Ia pun dengan segera membeli beberapa macam sayur dan buah-buahan segar dari salah satu kios disana.

Selesai berbelanja berbagai bumbu dapur dan rempah-rempah, Athena berniat kembali ke Sanctuary melalui jalan kecil dibelakang pasar itu agar Artemis setidaknya bisa melepaskan diri dari keramaian. Jalan itu cukup sepi dan hanya dilalui oleh sebagian kecil orang yang memang bertempat tinggal disana. Sang Dewi Bulan pun tersenyum kecil ketika melintasi jalan itu karena tidak ada lagi manusia yang menyentuh tubuhnya.

Athena berbelok ke kanan mengikuti jalan sempit itu. Rumah-rumah kecil dan kumuh berjejer tak teratur dikanan kirinya. Mereka pun tiba disebuah pertigaan kecil ketika tiba-tiba saja sekelompok laki-laki berbadan besar menghampirinya. Cincin menggantung di hidungnya dan wajahnya pun penuh dengan tato berwarna hitam. Lidahnya terbelah ketika ia tersenyum lebar dan memandang kedua Dewi itu penuh nafsu.

"Selamat pagi tuan-tuan." Sapa Athena sebelum dengan segera berbelok ke kiri hendak meninggalkan kelompok itu. Baru saja Athena melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba datanglah dua orang lelaki berbadan besar lainnya dari balik sebuah rumah dan menghalangi jalan kecil yang hendak Athena lalui. Athena pun dengan segera berbalik ke jalan yang dilaluinya tadi, namun sayang dua orang lelaki lain muncul dan berusaha menghalanginya. Artemis pun geram memandang orang-orang disekelilingnya, namun Athena dengan segera menahan lengannya dan menggeleng.

"Mau kemana gadis cantik?" Tanya salah satu lelaki yang memiliki badan paling besar diantara yang lain. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Athena dan sedikit menundukkan badannya untuk memandang sang Dewi lebih dekat. Athena pun dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Artemis, namun tangan orang itu tiba-tiba saja menahan dagunya. "Jangan begitu. Kami pun ingin bermain bersamamu." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTOR KALIAN, MANUSIA!" Seru Artemis marah ketika melihat lelaki itu menyentuh wajah Athena. Lelaki itu pun memandang Artemis sambil menyeringai sebelum memberi kode kepada anak buahnya untuk mendekati sang Dewi Bulan. Athena memandang tajam Artemis yang sudah membakar cosmonya. Artemis pun dengan segera menurut ketika Athena menyuruhnya diam dan memadamkan cosmonya seketika itu juga. "Biarkan kami pergi dengan damai." Pinta Athena dengan wibawa dan ketegasan yang tak tergoyahkan. Lelaki itupun mundur seketika mendengar suara Athena. Dengan cepat, ia melirik anak buahnya dan maju kembali sambil menyambar tangan Athena kasar. "Ikutlah bermain dengan kami." Kata laki-laki itu sambil menarik Athena. Namun tarikan laki-laki itu seolah tak berpengaruh pada Athena, tak ada gerakan sedikitpun dan Athena sama sekali tak berpindah dari tempatnya.

Baru saja Athena hendak melepaskan tangannya, tiba-tiba saja ia dikagetkan dengan suara benda terbanting dibelakangnya. Ketika ia menoleh, ia pun mendapati Artemis tengah membanting tiga orang lelaki yang sepertinya berusaha menangkapnya. Wajahnya penuh amarah dan cosmonya membara. Athena tahu tak seorang pun dari orang-orang disekitarnya yang dapat merasakan cosmo. Tentu saja, butuh pelatihan bertahun-tahun lamanya bagi seseorang untuk bisa mengenali sebuah cosmo.

"Cukup kakak!" Seru Athena ketika Artemis mengangkat tangannya hendak menyerang beberapa orang lagi. Ketakutan dan keheranan pun tergambar jelas dimata beberapa orang, namun beberapa yang lain justru marah hebat tanpa berfikir tentang keanehan yang baru saja disaksikannya. Jelas aneh jika seorang wanita bisa mengangkat dan membanting beberapa orang pria sekaligus tanpa menyentuhnya bukan?

Pria yang tadi berusaha menariknya pun membelalakkan matanya marah memandang Artemis. Ia pun dengan segera mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari sakunya dan meletakkannya didepan leher Athena.

"BERHENTI MELAWAN DAN IKUT KAMI!" Serunya. Athena pun memandang Artemis tajam ketika melihat kakaknya itu hampir membanting seorang lelaki besar yang ketakutan disampingnya. Athena sendiri sama sekali tak terlihat ketakutan, ia pun dengan tenang menggenggam lengan pria dibelakangnya, dan seolah tanpa mengeluarkan kekuatan apapun, mendorong pisau itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Aku sudah pernah merasakan belati di leherku sebelumnya dan aku tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi." Katanya tenang.

Pria dibelakangnya pun ketakutan seketika dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tak memperdulikan lelaki itu, Athena pun memandang beberapa orang yang sudah ditergeletak dikaki Artemis dan dengan tenang berjalan kearah mereka. Darah mengalir keluar dari telinga dan hidung mereka ketika Artemis menekan kepalanya dari dalam. "Sudah cukup." Kata Athena pelan. Sang Dewi Bulan pun dengan segera menarik cosmonya dari orang-orang itu. Athena meletakkan tangannya diatas beberapa orang itu dan sebuah cahaya keemasan muncul dari telapak tangannya. Sejenak, tubuh orang itu tersentak namun dengan segera kembali tenang dan darah berhenti mengalir dari kedua telinga dan hidungnya. Ia pun memberikan berkatnya bagi orang yang disembuhkannya itu sebelum membantu mereka berdiri.

Artemis menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Athena sebal. "Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkan itu." Katanya. Athena pun memandang Artemis lembut dan berkata, "Bagaimanapun, mereka tetap manusia, kakak."

Lelaki besar dibelakangnya pun dengan segera melarikan diri dan meninggalkan Athena dan Artemis sendiri. Athena memperbaiki tudung putihnya sebelum dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke Sanctuary. Penjaga gerbang pun memberi hormat pada kedua Dewi itu dan membiarkan mereka masuk.

Jam sudah menunjuk pukul sembilan pagi ketika Athena tiba di kuil Aries. Sebagai penjaga kuil pertama, Mu dengan segera keluar dari kuilnya dan menyambut sang Dewi sambil menawarkan diri untuk membawa hasil belanja mereka. Athena pun menerima hormat Mu dan menolak tawarannya. Tak ingin berlama-lama, ia pun dengan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya sampai ke Papacy.

Shion pun menyambut Athena dan membiarkan Athena membawa hasil belanjanya sendiri. Ia tahu junjungannya itu pasti akan menolak tawaran bantuan apapun darinya. Athena mengeluarkan ikan dan beberapa sayur diatas meja dapur. Ia pun menatarnya disebuah tempat sebelum memasukkannya dalam sebuah lemari kecil. Ia melingkupi bahan-bahan masakan itu dengan cosmonya agar dapat bertahan lebih lama.

"Aku heran kau melakukan hal itu." Kata Artemis tiba-tiba sambil membantu Athena memotong ikan untuk makan siang. Athena pun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku menghentikan Greatest Eclips bukan hanya untuk manusia-manusia yang baik saja kakak, tapi juga untuk manusia seperti mereka." Jawabnya. Artemis pun memandang Athena heran. "Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa mengikuti cara berfikirmu." Katanya.

"Mereka hanya sebagian kecil dari begitu banyaknya manusia yang kekurangan cinta dan kasih sayang, kakak. Itulah alasan mereka mengganggu orang lain, untuk mendapatkan perhatian." Kata Athena. "Kau ini.. begitu peduli.. Apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Artemis. Athena pun hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab apapun. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu menyayangi manusia. Ia hanya mencintai mereka… tanpa alasan.

Bau harum menyebar diseluruh Papacy ketika Athena menggoreng seekor ikan. Ia pun menyerahkan urusan sayur mayur pada Artemis yang sepertinya tidak mengerti ingin dibuat apa. "Potong saja timunnya dan sajikan langsung. Untuk sayuran hijau lain, rebus saja dan letakkan dalam mangkok." Kata Arthena menanggapi tatapan bertanya kakaknya.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah memasak sebelumnya. Bulan selalu penuh dengan pelayan. Kau gila jika memintaku untuk memasak sekarang." Keluh Artemis, namun ia pun melakukan apa yang Athena minta.

Pukul sepuluh, semua masakan telah siap. Athena pun menyajikannya diatas meja makan sementara ia melingkupi makanan itu dengan cosmonya. "Jika kau mau makan, makanlah dulu Shion. Aku rasa, aku ingin melakukan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu." Kata Athena diikuti anggukan ragu Shion. Athena pun dengan segera mengganti gaunnya dengan rok setinggi lutut dan kemeja putih. Athena pun menawarkan Artemis untuk ikut dengannya, namun ia menolak. Alhasil, turunlah Athena sendiri dari Papacy menuju kuil Pisces.

"Selamat pagi, Aphrodite." Balas Athena ketika ia melihat gold saint Pisces itu merlutut satu kaki untuk menyapanya. Athena pun meminta Aphrodite untuk bangkit dari tempatnya dan mengikutinya. Tak membantah, Aphrodite pun dengan segera mengikuti Athena menuju kuil-kuil berikutnya tanpa berbicara.

"Selamat pagi Athena-sama, Aphrodite." Sapa Camus ketika Athena tiba dikuilnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Athena pun membalas salam Camus. "Aku akan ada sedikit urusan dibawah." Jawabnya setelah Camus dengan heran bertanya padanya. Athena pun dengan segera meninggalkan Camus di kuil itu dan turun lagi bersama dengan Aphrodite. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun tiba dikuil Leo. Lagi-lagi ia membalas sambutan dari Aiolia dan dengan segera meninggalkan kuil itu menuju kuil Cencer.

"Aku mendengar kabar kedekatanmu dengan Deathmask. Benarkah itu, Dite?" Tanya Athena tiba-tiba. Aphrodite pun terkejut dan dengan segera menjawab tanpa ragu, "Memang benar Athena-sama."Athena pun ber'oh pelan sambil tersenyum melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kuil Cencer.

Suasana seram pun menyambutnya ketika ia melihat wajah-wajah manusia yang tertempel didinding dan lantai kuil itu. "Selamat pagi Athena-sama… ehm Aphrodite." Sapa Deathmask. Ia pun membungkuk kecil dihadapan sang Dewi sebelum Athena membalas sapaannya. "Ingin kemana anda siang ini bersama Aphrodite?" Tanya Deathmask berbasa-basi. Ia pun merasa tak enak melihat Aphrodite yang memandangnya setengah geli. Athena pun berhenti melangkah mendengar pertanyaan Deathmask, dan ia pun menjawab, "Kuilmu adalah tujuan utamaku Deathmask. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Athena sambil memandang sang gold saint Cancer itu. Deathmask dan Aphrodite pun terkejut mendengar pernyataan sang Dewi. Berbagai pemikiran pun muncul ketika Aphrodite menghubungkan pertanyaan Athena tadi dengan tujuan mereka kemari.

"Aphrodite, aku mohon kau menunggu diluar. Aku ingin berbicara secara empat mata dengan Deathmask." Pinta Athena. Sang Pisces pun dengan segera meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa bertanya. Ia pun sempat melirik Deathmask curiga sebelum keluar dari kuil itu.

"Aku mendengar bahwa gold cloth Cancer menolakmu, benarkah itu, Deathmask?" Tanya Athena langsung. Deathmask pun menunduk dan menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras. Ia paling benci jika hal itu diungkit kembali. "Aku mengerti tujuanmu kemari, Athena. Kau ingin memberitahuku jika kau sudah memiliki seorang gold saint Cancer yang baru bukan? HAH! Aku mengerti, tapi setidaknya beri aku waktu empat jam sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini." Kata Deathmask tanpa memandang sang Dewi. Athena pun terkejut mendengar Deathmask yang langsung menuduhnya, namun dengan cepat ia pun berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mencari seorang pun untuk menggantikan posisimu. Aku menginginkanmu, Deathmask, untuk tetap menjadi seorang Cancer." Jawab Athena sambil memandang Deathmask yang sepertinya agak terkejut. "Hah! Gold cloth itu sudah menolakku. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk memperbaiki semua ini?!" Tanya Deathmask setengah membentak. Ia pun memandang Athena sebal dan sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah akan kata-katanya yang kurang ajar barusan. Athena pun menghela nafas. Ia membakar cosmonya sedikit dan memanggil gold cloth Cancer untuk keluar dari tempatnya. "Aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun, Deathmask. Sifatmulah yang harus diubah jika kau ingin gold cloth ini menerimamu kembali. Semua cloth itu hidup, Deathmask. Dan mereka memiliki kesadaran penuh akan siapa dan bagaimana orang yang menjadi tuannya." Kata Athena sambil menyentuh gold cloth Cancer yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Athena memandang gold cloth Cancer itu sendu sebelum dengan sangat perlahan membisikkan beberapa kata. Gold cloth itu pun bersinar terang dan tiba-tiba saja terpecah dan melekat pada tubuh Deathmask. "Apa yang terjadi?!" Tanya Deathmask sambil memandang tubuhnya yang kini berbalutkan gold cloth. Athena tidak menjawab apapun, namun dengan perlahan, sang Dewi Perang itu berjalan mendekati Deathmask dan menyentuh dadanya.

"Ketika aku mengumpulkan seluruh gold cloth, aku memberikan separuh darahku untuk gold cloth ini agar ia dapat menerimamu lagi. Itulah harga yang kubayar untuk mempertahankanmu Deathmask, untuk tetap menjadi seorang gold saint. Aku tidak akan pernah mencari pengganti karena aku mempercayaimu sepenuhnya. Karena itu aku mohon.. jaga baik-baik hatimu dan gold cloth ini." Kata Athena pelan. Deathmask terkejut. Ia pun diam tak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Kata 'Trimakasih' mengalir lirih dari mulutnya. Deathmask pun tanpa sadar, menarik Athena dan memeluknya singkat sebelum melepaskannya kembali dengan ekspresi gugup luar biasa. Athena pun terkejut mendapat pelukan yang tiba-tiba. Namun ia kembali tersenyum melihat Deathmask yang kini salah tingkah dihadapannya.

"Masuklah, Aphrodite." Panggil Athena dengan cosmonya. Tak lama kemudian, tibalah sang gold saint Pisces itu dihadapan Dewinya. Ia memandang Deathmask heran karena wajahnya yang sudah persis kepiting rebus.

"Seumur-umur, baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti itu, Deathmask." Kata Aphrodite sambil terkikik pelan saat Athena meninggalkan tempat itu sebentar. Ketika Athena kembali, ia membawa sebuah kotak kayu panjang yang sedikit usang. "Ikutlah denganku." Katanya sambil meninggalkan kuil itu segera. Deathmask dan Aphrodite pun berpandangan sejenak sebelum mengikuti langkah sang Dewi perang itu keluar dari Sanctuary. "Apa yang hendak kita lakukan, Athena-sama?" Tanya Aphrodite akhirnya. Athena pun tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku ingin memberi kalian tugas."

"Hah?"

Athena pun membuka kotak itu. Didalamnya, terdapat sepuluh tangkai bunga mawar merah dan sepuluh tangkai bunga mawar putih. "Aku ingin kalian berdua mengunjungi salah satu panti asuhan di kaki gunung tak jauh dari sini. Bagikanlah bunga ini bagi mereka. Setelah itu, kalian memiliki waktu bebas sehari penuh dikota ini. Aku memberi batas sampai pukul delapan malam, dan kalian harus sudah kembali ke kuil." Katanya sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada sang Pisces. "Ada uang didalamnya yang dapat kalian gunakan. Alamat panti asuhan itu pun berada dibawah tumpukan bunga. Selamat bersenang-senang." Kata Athena sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Kata Aphrodite jujur. Deathmask pun menyeringai tak senang sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju panti asuhan yang ditujukan alamat itu tanpa berbicara apapun.

..oOo..

"APA?! Kenapa kau memperbolehkan mereka bersantai disaat seperti ini, Athena?! Waktu kita tinggal sedikit! Bukankah seharusnya kau mempersiapkan mereka?" Seru Artemis terkejut.

"Aku mempunyai rencana tersendiri pada Deathmask dan Aphrodite, kakak. Lagipula, aku yakin ini akan membuat perubahan yang besar bagi kehidupan mereka." Jawab Athena tenang. Ia pun duduk di salah satu sofa dan mengambil secangkir teh yang tadi dibuatnya. Sudah lima jam berlalu sejak Athena 'melepas' kedua gold saintnya itu. Ia pun berharap rencananya kali ini benar-benar membuahkan hasil.

"Athena-sama."

Athena menoleh mendengar Shion memanggilnya dari balik tirai yang memisahkan ruangan itu dengan Aula Papacy. "Ketiga gold saint yang anda panggil sudah tiba." Lapornya singkat.

Athena mengangguk dan berjalan menuju Aula Papacy bersama Artemis yang terus mengikutinya. Ia pun menyibakkan tirai merah itu perlahan. Shaka, Mu dan Saga dengan segera memberi hormat mereka ketika melihat Athena yang berjalan mendekat. "Berdirilah." Pinta Athena. Para gold saint pun dengan segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan memandang junjungannya itu. Terlihat ketegasan, namun juga kesedihan di mata mereka ketika memandang Sang Dewi Perang.

"Aku memanggil kalian kemari untuk memberi sebuah misi bagi kalian. Ini mungkin misi yang berat, namun sangat diperlukan." Katanya. Ia pun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Kalian harus menyegel Hypnos dan Thanatos dalam kalung yang diberikan oleh Persephone."

"Kalung apa yang anda maksudkan, Athena-sama?" Tanya Saga. Shaka pun menatapnya dan menjawab, "Dewi Persephone memberiku sebuah kalung ketika aku kembali dari Elysium. Aku tidak mengerti gunanya. Namun sepertinya tugas dari Athena telah menjawab semua pertanyaanku." Jawab Shaka menjelaskan.

"Kalian harus melakukannya sebelum hari pembayaran itu tiba. Dan.. tolong bertarunglah dengan bijaksana dan saling bahu membahu menolong satu dengan yang lain." Kata Athena sambil tersenyum. "Baik, Athena-sama." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Ketiga gold saint pun dengan segera meninggalkan Papacy dan berkumpul dikuil Virgo untuk membahas rencana-rencana mereka berikutnya.

"Aku rasa, jalan tercepat mungkin dengan bantuan Deathmask atau Another Dimension milik Saga. Hanya saja, aku rasa kedua Dewa kembar itu akan tinggal di Elysium sampai harinya nanti." Kata Mu memulai.

Keheningan melanda sejenak sebelum Shaka menjawab, "Tidak ada seorang manusia pun yang bisa membuka jalan para Dewa menuju Elysium. Lagipula kita pun pasti hancur jika memaksakan diri melaluinya. Kecuali.."

"Kecuali apa, Shaka?" Tanya Saga.

Shaka pun menatap teman-temannya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Ketika Dewi Persephone membawaku melalui jalan para Dewa, aku merasakan clothku berbeda. Ketika aku bertanya, Dewi Persephone menjelaskan padaku tentang _Kamui_ , atau yang biasa kita sebut God Cloth."

"Tunggu! Cloth Virgo bisa menjadi God Cloth?" Tanya Saga.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya milikku saja. Ketika Mu melawan Artemis silam, aku merasakan cosmo Mu yang meledak luar biasa, lebih dari yang seharusnya bisa dicapai seorang manusia. Belum lagi, cosmo sebesar itu juga pasti sudah membunuhnya. Karena itulah dugaanku, Mu pun tanpa sadar mengenakan God Cloth Aries ketika ia berhadapan dengan Artemis." Jelas Shaka.

"Oh. Dan kita dapat mengubah cloth ini jika menaikkan cosmo sampai melampaui batas, bukan begitu?" Tanya Saga mulai mengerti. Shaka pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan tidak berbicara lagi. "Tapi kita tidak bisa membuka jalan para Dewa. Kita harus meminta pertolongan Dewi Athena atau Artemis untuk membukakannya bagi kita." Kata Mu.

"Kau benar. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak nyaman untuk meminta apapun dari Athena. Dia sudah memberikan terlalu banyak bagi kita.. Walaupun permintaan kita ini untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misi." Kata Saga pelan.

"Tak apa. Athena juga pasti memikirkan hal itu sebelum ia memberikan misi ini bagi kita." Jawab Shaka yakin.

Keheningan pun melandang tempat itu sejenak.

"Aku tidak ingin salah satu dari kita mati hanya karena melawan Dewa kembar itu." Kata Saga tiba-tiba. Mu dan Shaka pun tidak menjawab apapun. Sama seperti Saga, mereka juga tak ingin ada salah satu diantara mereka yang terluka, apalagi mati.

"Maaf, Shaka." Ucap Saga pelan.

"Apa?"

"Maaf aku sudah membunuhmu."

"Itu.."

Shaka tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia sama sekali tak menganggap itu adalah kesalahan Saga. Justru sebaliknya, ia sendirilah yang menginginkan kematian itu.

"Itu sudah masa lalu, Saga. Tak perlu diungkit lagi. Lagipula, aku jugalah yang memaksa kalian menggunakan Athena Exclamation. Dan aku minta maaf untuk itu." jawab Shaka dengan senyum. Saga pun menunduk.

"Aku berjanji akan melindungimu kali ini." Katanya sangat pelan. Shaka sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Ia pun menyentuh pundak Saga dan berkata, "Tidak, Saga. Bersama-sama, kita akan melindungi Athena-sama, bukan hanya diriku." Jawabnya pelan. Saga terdiam dan memeluk Shaka sejenak sebelum melepaskannya. Mu tersenyum kecil melihatnya dan tanpa suara meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Trimakasih Shaka." Ucap Saga sebelum dengan cepat mengecup dahi Shaka singkat. Shaka pun sedikit limbung karena terkejut, namun dengan segera mengendalikan dirinya dan mengangguk. Saga menyusul Mu keluar dari kuil Virgo sementara Shaka kembali bermeditasi. Konsentrasinya sedikit terganggu mengingat Saga yang dengan seenaknya mengecup dahinya. Tak ada seorang pun yang membuat kontak seperti itu dengannya kecuali Mu dan Athena. Namun entah kenapa, ia merasa senang. _Ah sudahlah._ Pikirnya sendiri sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada meditasinya.

..oOo..

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak Athena memberitahukan rahasia itu kepada para gold saint. Entah apa yang terjadi, sifat Aphrodite dan Deathmask pun sedikit berubah. Deathmask yang paling terlihat. Menurut kabar yang beredar di kalangan gold saint, akhir-akhir ini banyak diantara mereka yang melihat Deathmask tengah berjalan berdua dengan seorang wanita muda bernama Helena. Bahkan, Aphrodite pun hanya tersenyum gugup jika ditanya soal hubungan Deathmask dengan wanita itu. Deathmask pun menurunkan dan membersihkan kuilnya dari wajah orang mati beberapa hari yang lalu, dan itu membuat seluruh gold saint gempar seolah-olah sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Atau mungkin itu memang sebuah keajaiban.

"Athena-sama."

Sebuah suara dan ketukan pada pintu kamarnya membuat Athena agak terkejut. Ia pun dengan segera mengenali suara sang Pope yang memanggilnya.

"Shaka, Mu dan Saga sudah berkumpul. Mereka siap untuk berangkat sekarang." Lapor Shion diikuti anggukan diam dan helaan nafas Athena. Sang Dewi pun dengan segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju aula Papacy.

"Aku harap kalian sudah mempersiapkan semuanya." Kata Athena setelah membalas salam dari ketiga gold saint itu. Para gold saint pun mengangguk dan tidak menjawab apapun.

"Bangkitkan cosmo kalian." Perintahnya singkat. Tak menunggu lama, ketiga gold saint itu pun dengan segera menaikkan cosmonya mencapai seven sense dengan cepat. "Lebih tinggi lagi." Katanya. Lagi-lagi para gold saint pun meningkatkan cosmo mereka. Shaka, Mu dan Saga pun merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa sakit menahan gempuran cosmo yang dihasilkannya. Tak lama kemudian, Tiba-tiba saja cahaya keemasan bersinar dari cloth mereka dan dalam sekejab, gold cloth itu berubah bentuk. Melihat hal itu, mereka pun mematikan cosmonya dan berdiri dengan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Itu adalah God Cloth kalian. Pergunakanlah itu sebaik mungkin. God cloth mungkin akan membuat cosmo kalian meningkat luar biasa tanpa bisa dikontrol.. dan itu berbahaya. Jangan pernah meningkatkan cosmo kalian diatas batas tubuh kalian! Jika itu terjadi, maka besar kemungkinan tubuh kalian akan meledak. Saling mengingatkan satu sama lain ketika bertarung nanti. Aku tahu kalian memiliki semangat bertarung yang tinggi, tetapi tetaplah bijaksana dan berhati-hati." Kata Athena sebelum membakar cosmonya jauh melampaui para gold saint itu dan membuka jalan para Dewa.

Para gold saint pun berpandangan sejenak sebelum dengan segera memasuki jalan itu. "Ikuti arah jalannya! Jangan sampai kalian menyimpang dan memasuki dimensi yang salah. Itu akan membuat tubuh kalian tercabik. Aku meninggalkan cosmoku dalam kedua bandul permata dikalung itu, gunakan itu untuk membuka jalan para Dewa nanti!" Seru Athena sebelum dengan perlahan menutup jalan itu.

Athena menghela nafas sebelum dengan singkat berjalan masuk ke balik tirai. Shion pun memandang Athena yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. "Saya rasa, anda perlu beristirahat, Athena-sama." Kata Shion diikuti anggukan Athena.

..oOo..

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MELIHAT DIMENSI SEPERTI INI!" Seru Saga frustasi ketika tekanan yang kuat menariknya dari berbagai arah.

"SAGA!" Seru Mu sambil dengan cepat menarik tangan Saga yang sepertinya sedikit terpelanting. Mu kehilangan keseimbangannya setelah menarik Saga ke jalur utama dan terlempar agak jauh. Tak tunggu lama, Shaka pun dengan segera menarik tangan Mu dan mendekap tubuhnya sementara Saga menarik tangan Shaka.

"Gunakan sayapnya!" Seru Saga ketika ia merasakan Mu san Shaka yang semakin berat tertarik salah satu perpotongan dimensi. Shaka pun mengangguk cepat dan dengan cosmonya meminta God Cloth Virgo itu untuk mengepakkan sayap. Mereka pun terbang dengan segera ke jalur utama.

"Ah, aku benar-benar lupa kalau sayap ini bisa digunakan." kata Shaka sambil melepaskan Mu. Saga pun tak menjawab apapun, ia juga heran karena tiba-tiba sayap itu bergerak mengepak ketika ia tanpa sadar memerintahkan clothnya. Sebuah cahaya putih pun menyambut mereka ketika tiba di ujung jalan itu. Refleks, mereka pun menutup wajah dengan lengan sementara tubuh mereka tertarik masuk ke sumber cahaya itu.

Sebuah angin yang keras menerpa mereka dan tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah mendarat di sebuah padang bunga yang sangat luas. Mu adalah yang pertama kali terbangun. Ia memandang padang bunga itu dengan rasa kagum yang luar biasa. Hal yang serupa pun terjadi pada Saga sementara Shaka terlihat biasa saja. "Ini luar biasa." Kata Mu pelan.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa mereka perlahan. Membuat mereka merasakan kedamaian yang asing. "Kawan-kawan.. kita punya tugas disini." Kata Shaka yang langsung berjalan duluan. Mu dan Saga pun menatapnya sambil mengangguk dan dengan segera mengikuti Shaka.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?!" Tanya sebuah suara. Tak ada seorang pun yang mereka lihat sejauh mata memandang, namun suara ini terdengar sangat dekat. Refleks, ketiga gold saint itu pun memasang sikap waspada.

"Siapa disana?!" Seru Saga. Mereka merasakan angin yang berhembus kencang dari kiri dan refleks menoleh. Thanatos- dalam balutan God Clothnya- tiba-tiba saja menunjukkan dirinya seolah keluar dari dalam angin. Di sisi kanan pun muncullah Hypnos dan langsung berdiri tegak tanpa memandang mereka.

Thanatos memandang Shaka tajam penuh kebencian. "Aku akan membalaskan hari itu." Geramnya tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Virgo. Saga dan Mu pun dengan segera mengusir rasa penasarannya dan bersama-sama berdiri dihadapan Shaka, seolah melindunginya.

"Galaxian Explosion!" Seru Saga tanpa peringatan. Thanatos menyeringai mengejek sementara dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa ia menahan serangan itu dengan satu tangan. "Hah! Kalian mengenakan God Cloth tapi kekuatan seperti ini?! Memalukan!" Serunya sebelum dengan mudah membalik serangan itu. Saga yang terkejut sempat membatu melihat serangannya dibalikkan. Namun Mu dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, berhasil menarik Saga menjauh.

Saga menggeram marah sebelum kembali maju. Ia pun membakar cosmonya lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan menyerang sekali lagi diikuti Mu yang juga mengangkat kedua tangannya menyerang sang Dewa Kematian. Thanatos pun sempat ragu sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk menghindari serangan itu karena cosmo yang dihasilkan kedua God Cloth nyaris menyamainya. "Hebat, tapi terlalu lambat!" Serunya sambil tanpa peringatan menyerang kedua gold saint itu dengan bola cosmo keunguan besar ditangannya. Refleks, Shaka pun menarik tangan kedua temannya menjauh dan meluputkan mereka dari serangan sang Dewa Kematian.

Hypnos pun hanya berdecak pelan sebelum berkata tajam, "Jangan bermain-main dengan mereka terlalu lama Thanatos. Segera selesaikan dan temui aku di kuil Putih nanti." Katanya sambil berjalan perlahan menjauhi tempat itu. "Tunggu!" Seru Shaka sambil mengikat kaki Hypnos dengan cosmonya. Dewa Mimpi itu pun dengan segera terjebak dan tak bisa bergerak. Ia melirik Shaka sejenak dan menyeringai meremehkan. "Jadi kau yang akan menjadi lawanku, Virgo?" Tanya Hypnos sebelum dengan mudah melepas cosmo tipis Shaka yang menahan kakinya.

"Dia milikku, Hypnos!" Seru Thanatos penuh amarah sementara Saga dan Mu terlihat sangat kepayahan dihadapannya. "Urus saja mereka, Thanatos. Virgo ini milikku." Jawab Hypnos sambil memandang Shaka tajam. Tanpa peringatan, Hypnos pun melemparkan sebuah bola cosmo keunguan yang sama seperti Thanatos. Shaka mengelak. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah bola cosmo lain melesat kearahnya.

"KHAN!" Seru Shaka dengan segera. Bola itu pun bertubrukan dengan barier yang dibuatnya. Namun tak lama kemudian tiba-tiba saja barier itu pecah dan serangan itupun mengenai tubuh Shaka telak.

"SHAKA!" Seru Saga dan Mu khawatir. Mereka pun memandang Shaka yang kini berusaha berdiri kembali. God Clothnya berhasil menangkal sebagian besar serangan, walaupun tubuhnya tetap saja dipenuhi luka. Saga yang melihat kondisi Shaka pun dengan segera berbalik dan menatap tajam Thanatos. Ia pun melemparkan serangannya kembali dengan cosmo yang meningkat. "Hati-hati, Saga. Ingat kata-kata Athena. Kendalikan cosmomu" Kata Mu mengingatkan. Saga pun menganguk dan dengan tanpa menoleh melemparkan serangannya sekali lagi.

Thanatos sempat mengelak, namun tiba-tiba saja Starlight Extiction yang dikeluarkan Mu diam-diam berhasil mengenai tubuhnya. Sang Dewa Kematian pun menggeram marah memandang God Clothnya yang sedikit tergores. "KURANG AJAR KAU SERANGGA!" Seru Thanatos sambil menatap menuh kebencian. Ia pun membakar cosmonya sedemikian besar jauh melampaui Saga dan Mu.

Saga menyeringai sejenak sebelum memandang Mu yang mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun dengan segera mengeluarkan seranganan mereka bersama-sama. Thanatos menyeringai mengejek merasakan cosmo Saga dan Mu yang sangat jauh darinya. Ketika serangan itu nyaris mencapainya, tiba-tiba saja Saga dan Mu menaikkan cosmo mereka setinggi mungkin dan menyamai Dewa Kematian itu. Konsentrasi Thanatos pun sempat terpecah karena terkejut. Ia menahan serangan itu dengan kedua tangannya, namun tekanan yang dihasilkan serangan itu berhasil memecahkan seluruh God Cloth yang menutupi telapak tangan dan lengan Thanatos. Sang Dewa Kematian pun terlempar beberapa meter dan darah mengalir dari telapak tangannya.

Dilain sisi, Shaka pun terlihat berjuang mati-matian melawan Hypnos yang ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari dugaannya. God Cloth Virgonya pun sudah pecah sebagian dan darah mengalir dari kedua lengannya, demikian juga God Cloth Hypnos.

"Kau butuh istirahat, manusia?" tanya Hypnos mengejek ketika ia melihat sang Virgo yang terengah-engah. Shaka pun menyeringai sebelum dengan tenang kembali duduk bersila ditempatnya. "Sayangnya aku tak punya belas kasihan padamu, manusia!" Seru Hypnos sambil melemparkan bola cahaya keunguan ke arahnya.

"KHAN!" Seru Shaka sekali lagi. Cosmonya yang membentuk barier itu pun terasa lebih kuat ketika Shaka dengan mudahnya menaikkan cosmonya nyaris menyamai Dewa karena God cloth Virgo itu. "Hah! Gelembung kecil seperti itu tak akan bisa menahanku!" Seru Hypnos sambil terus menekan cosmonya lagi. Tak sanggup menahan tekanan cosmo yang semakin besar, Shaka pun terpaksa membuka matanya dan seketika itu juga, ruangan tempat mereka bertarung berubah.

"Tenbu Horin." Katanya singkat ketika ia melihat Hypnos yang kebingungan karena cosmonya mendadak hilang.

"Sekalipun kau Dewa, kau tidak dapat lari ataupun menyerang disini." Jelas Shaka diikuti seringaian tajam Hypnos.

"Ah.. rupanya kau masih belum mengerti jauhnya perbedaan diantara kita, bukan begitu?" Tanya Hypnos sambil tertawa merendahkan. Shaka pun mengangkat alisnya namun tak menjawab apapun.

Tak lama kemudian, Hypnos mengangkat tangannya bersiap menyerang. Angin pun menderu luar biasa hebat, namun tak ada cosmo Hypnos didalamnya.

"Berhenti!" Seru seseorang. Seketika itu juga, dinding jurus yang dibuat Shaka pun retak dan pecah. Membuat mereka berdua terlempar keluar ke sisi lain taman itu. Shaka merasakan cosmo agresif yang sangat kuat telah memecahkan jurusnya. Cosmo yang dikenalinya milik seorang Dewa yang paling ia benci. Hypnos pun dengan segera membakar cosmonya kembali dan bersiap menyerang.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI!"

Sebuah suara laki-laki yang penuh wibawa menghentikan kobaran cosmo Hypnos yang luar biasa. Refleks, Hypnos menoleh dan dengan segera bersujud ketika ia melihat Hades yang berjalan kearahnya. "Virgo. Apa yang kau inginkan dengan membuat keributan disini?" Tanya Hades dalam bentuk jiwa yang mencerminkan tubuh aslinya. Ketenangan yang dibawa Hades pun membuat Shaka sedikit heran. "Kami melaksanakan misi." Jawab Shaka singkat sambil mempersiapkan diri. Ia tau lawannya ini bukan Dewa biasa.

"Misi menyegel Hypnos dan Thanatos, bukan begitu?" Tanyanya sedikit menyeringai. Shaka pun mengerutkan alisnya dan dengan segera bersiap membuat barier pertahanan jika seandainya Dewa Dunia Bawah itu menyerang. Hades pun tersenyum meremehkan sebelum memandang Hypnos. "Ikuti maunya." Kata Hades singkat. Hypnos pun tersentak dan memandang tuannya itu setengah heran dan takut. "Berikan jiwamu untuk disegel, Hypnos. Toh, dua ratus tahun bukan waktu yang lama untuk kita para Dewa. Bukan begitu?" Kata Hades sambil menatap Hypnos. Hypnos pun menangguk tanpa ragu. Loyalitas adalah hal yang ia junjung tinggi.

"Berikan kalung itu." Kata Hypnos kemudian sambil memandang tajam sang Virgo. Shaka sama sekali tak bergerak walau ia mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Hypnos. Sang Dewa Mimpi pun menyeringai meremehkan sambil melirik Shaka. "Kau tidak mempercayaiku, bukan?" Tanyanya. Lagi-lagi, Shaka sama sekali tak bergerak dari posisinya. "Terserah." Lanjut Hypnos tanpa memperdulikan wajah keheranan Shaka.

Tak lama kemudian, seolah angin kencang datang begitu saja. Angin itu pun menerpa tubuh Hypnos yang mulai mengabur. Hypnos menatap Hades dengan senyum sebelum ia menghilang bersama angin dan masuk dalam kalung yang dibawa Shaka. Segel Athena dalam sebuah kertas kecil pun muncul melilit bersamaan dengan masuknya Hypnos dalam bandul permata itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shaka kemudian. Ketenangan yang sedari tadi dibawanya pun sedikit goyah. "Tidak ada. Hanya Permintaan Persephone sebagai ganti karena aku tak mau melepaskan Athena." Jawab Hades singkat. Shaka pun membuka matanya dan menatap Hades tajam. Hades yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum meremehkan sebelum pergi dari tempat itu. Shaka pun menggeram marah dan berjalan menjauh mengikuti jejak cosmo para gold saint yang lain.

"Saga!" Seru Shaka saat ia melihat Thanatos yang hendak menyerang gold saint Gemini itu. Shaka pun dengan segera menarik Saga menjauh dan meluputkannya dari serangan sang Dewa Kematian. Setelah memastikan kondisi Saga yang cukup baik, ia pun menoleh memandang sekitarnya dan mendapati Mu yang tergeletak agak jauh darinya dengan kondisi luka parah. Saga pun mengikuti pandangan Shaka dan menunduk menyesal. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Shaka. Mu melindungiku dari serangan Thanatos, dan hal itu ternyata nyaris membunuhnya." Kata Saga sambil menunduk. Shaka pun melepaskan Saga dari dengan cepat berlari kearah Mu yang dilindungi cosmo Saga. Tak menghiraukan Thanatos yang tertawa di sampingnya.

Sebuah tarikan yang kuat membuat Shaka dan Mu –yang berada dalam pelukannya- terpelanting beberapa meter kebelakang. Baru saja Shaka hendak bertanya, tiba-tiba sebuah bola cosmo besar mengantam tempatnya tadi dan membuat ledakan yang luar biasa. Shaka pun memandang Saga yang baru saja menariknya dan dengan segera bangkit dari tempatnya hendak menyerang sang Dewa Tidur.

"Cukup!"

Lagi-lagi suara Hades menghentikan pertarungan itu. Shaka pun memandang sang Dewa Dunia Bawah itu setengah marah. "Thanatos, berikan jiwamu pada Shaka." Katanya diikuti tatapan terkejut dan takut dari Thanatos. "Hah? Ta..tapi.. kenapa.."

"Turutilah perintahku, Thanatos!" Seru Hades yang langsung membuat Thanatos diam seketika. "Kakakmu sudah berada dalam kalung yang dibawa Shaka." Katanya.

"APA?! KAU!" Seru Thanatos sambil memandang tajam Shaka. "Tidak. Akulah yag memintanya memberikan jiwanya pada Shaka. Toh, dua ratus tahun bukan waktu yang lama untuk kita para Dewa, bukan bergitu?" Kata Hades. Thanatos pun memandang Hades sejenak, seolah menimbang permintaan tuannya itu sebelum mengangguk ragu.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, sebuah angin yang kencang pun menerpa tempat itu dan Thanatos menghilang dari tempatnya. Shaka dapat melihat juwa Thanatos masuk dalam bandul permata kedua dikalung itu. "Sampaikan salamku pada Athena. Katakan padanya bahwa aku tak sabar menunggu hari pembayaran itu tiba." kata Hades sambil tertawa menghina.

Saga marah luar biasa mendengar perkataan Hades. Baru saja ia hendak menyerang, tiba-tiba tangan Shaka menahan lengannya. "Sudah selesai. Sudah waktunya kita kembali ke Sanctuary." Ucapnya. Hades pun menyeringai kejam sebelum dengan kasar membuka jalan para Dewa bagi para gold saint itu. "Tak perlu membuang-buang cosmo Athena di tempat ini hanya untuk sebuah jalan. Aku yakin ia membutuhkan itu untuk bertahan nanti." Kata Hades sebelum kembali menghiraukan perkataan Hades, Shaka pun menggendong Mu dan menarik tangan Saga memasuki jalan para Dewa itu.

..oOo..

Pintu jalan para Dewa terbuka tiba-tiba dibawah patung Athena. Arah angin pun berubah seketika karena tekanan yang dihasilkan ruang dimensi itu.

"Ah, syukurlah kalian sudah kembali."

Shaka dan Saga pun memandang Dewi junjungannya yang kini berlari kearah mereka. Mereka pun dengan segera menundukkan badannya memberi hormat sementara Mu masih tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Shaka.

Athena berhenti beberapa meter dihadapan mereka dan meminta mereka untuk berdiri. Tanpa berkata apapun, Athena mengangkat tangannya dan menghadapkannya pada tubuh Mu yang sangat panas dan kaku. Sebuah cahaya keemasan muncul dari tangan sang Dewi ketika ia membakar cosmonya. Tubuh Mu dihadapannya pun tersentak sejenak sebelum kembali tenang dan suhu tubuhnya kembali normal. "Biarkan dia beristirahat. Lukanya akan segera pulih. Dan aku berterimakasih untuk perjuangan kalian." Kata Athena sambil tersenyum diikuti anggukan Shaka dan Saga. Shaka pun dengan segera menyerahkan kalung pemberian Persephone itu kepada Athena sementara ia dan Saga kembali ke kuilnya masing-masing.

Athena pun menghela nafas sambil melihat para gold saintnya itu turun dari kuil Papacy. Ingin rasanya ia langsung saja menyembuhkan semua luka-luka yang diderita para saintnya itu. Namun jika ia melakukan itu, bukankah sia-sia semua latihan yang mereka terima? Lagipula, ia sendiri tak ingin para saintnya itu menjadi manja dan hanya bergantung pada dirinya sementara ia tak bisa tinggal berlama-lama dibumi.

"Athena."

Athena menoleh ketika mendengar Artemis memanggilnya. Ia melihat tangan kakaknya itu kini terulur padanya. Athena pun tersenyum dan menyambut uluran tangan Artemis perlahan sebelum ia masuk bersama ke dalam Papacy.

Setibanya di Papacy, kedua Dewi itu pun langsung menuju ke kamar tanpa menoleh lagi. Mereka duduk di salah satu tempat tidur yang tersedia.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan berikutnya?" Tanya Artemis memulai.

"Tidak ada. Kita hanya perlu menunggu hari itu tiba. Selebihnya, Pope Shion akan mengurus semuanya." Jawab Athena sambil menunduk.

Artemis mengangguk dan memeluk Athena singkat sebelum mengecup dahi adiknya. Athena pun dengan segera tertidur dalam pelukan Artemis ketika sang Dewi Bulan itu melingkupkan cosmonya pada sang Dewi Perang.

..oOo..

Seminggu telah berlalu. Situasi sekitar kuil pun mulai menegang seiring berjalannya waktu. Bahkan, keramaian yang biasa terjadi kini mulai surut, seolah kuil-kuil itu tak berpenghuni. Athena pun menghela nafas memperhatikan tingkah para saint yang sepertinya semakin menjauh darinya. Penghormatan yang diberikan para saint pun menjadi lebih dari biasa yang ia terima. Sejenak, Athena merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi seperti ini.

Ia tahu dirinya telah bangkit sepenuhnya dalam tubuh gadis muda bernama Saori Kido ini. Kini, ia tak lagi mengandalkan saintnya untuk melindungi diri, justru sebaliknya, ialah yang merasa harus melindungi para saint itu. Kekuatan dan cosmo Athena pun meningkat seiring berjalannya waktu, bahkan sekarang ia tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membakar cosmonya sampai diatas rata-rata para Dewa. Tentu saja, sebagai Dewi Perang, kekuatan dan cosmo yang luar biasa merupakan salah satu kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

Matahari baru saja terbit dan kabut tebal pun menutupi seluruh wilayah Sanctuary. Kesepian dan kesunyian yang tidak biasa juga kembali melingkupi seluruh Sanctuary. Bahkan, tak seekor burung pun yang terdengar maupun terlihat melintas dilangit.

"Athena-sama." Panggil Shion sambil mengetuk pintu kamar. Athena sedikit terkejut mendengar panggilan yang tiba-tiba dan memandang kakaknya. Artemis pun meminta Athena untuk tak beranjak dari tempatnya sementara ia membuka pintu.

"Ada apa Shion? Athena tidak bisa diganggu. Malam ini, adalah malam yang penting baginya." Tanya Artemis langsung.

Shion pun mengangguk pelan dan menjawab, "Ada seorang tamu menunggunya didepan. Seorang.. Dewi lain."

Artemis sedikit terkejut karena ia tak merasakan cosmo asing apapun. Jika ada Dewa atau Dewi yang bisa melakukan itu, maka itu hanyalah dirinya, Hermes.. dan Dewi itu.

Artemis pun tersenyum dan menoleh kepada adiknya. "Aku yakin kau ingin menemuinya, Athena." Kata Artemis sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Athena pun mengangguk dan dengan segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menerima uluran tangan Artemis dengan segera. Shion yang melihat Athena pun menunduk memberi hormat sebelum memberi jalan bagi Dewi junjungannya itu.

Athena dan Artemis pun berjalan cepat menuju Aula Papacy. Rasa senang dan rindu pun terpancar dari wajah sang Dewi Bulan sementara Athena hanya kebingungan melihat kakaknya. Setibanya di aula itu, Athena dapat melihat seorang wanita bertudung putih keemasan dan berambut coklat bergelombang tengah duduk di salah satu sofa yang disediakan. Ia pun memandang Artemis heran sementara kakaknya itu menyuruhnya maju duluan.

"Permisi." Sapa Athena sambil berjalan mendekati Dewi itu. Wanita itu pun menoleh seketika dan tampak sedikit terkejut ketika memandang Athena. Matanya coklat keemasan dan gaunnya dipenuhi perhiasan emas dan perak. "A..Athena.." Katanya ragu.

"Benar. Apakah saya mengenal anda?" Tanya Athena sambil berdiri diam dibelakang Dewi itu. "Aku rasa.. tidak." Jawabnya. Artemis pun berjalan mendekati Athena dan memegang bahunya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak mengingatnya, Athena. Bertemu dengannya pun tak pernah. Tapi aku yakin, dia ingin memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri." Katanya sambil kembali mundur dan tersenyum memandang Dewi itu.

Dewi dihadapannya pun berdiri dan memandang Athena sendu. Sebuah kerinduan yang tak terkatakan terpancar dari mata sang Dewi.

"Aku.. Namaku Metis..

Dan..

Aku.. Ibu kandungmu."

Athena membelalakkan matanya. Keheningan pun tercipta beberapa waktu lamanya sampai Artemis tersenyum dan memandang Athena yang masih mematung. "Dia menyelamatkanmu saat kau dilahirkan, Athena. Zeus, ayah kita, sebenarnya tidak menginginkan kelahiranmu karena adanya ramalan yang berbunyi bahwa suatu saat kau akan menggulingkan tahtanya. Ayah lantas mengubah Dewi Metis menjadi serangga ketika ia mengandung dirimu dan menelannya hidup-hidup. Didalam perut ayahmu, beliau membuat sebuah baju zirah untukmu dan hal itu membuat kepala ayah sakit hingga ia memutuskan membelah kepalanya, dan kau pun lahir disana." Jelas Artemis.

Metis memandang Athena sejenak sebelum dengan sangat cepat memeluk putrinya itu. Air mata pun mengalir dan membasahi gaun Athena yang masih terdiam karena terkejut. Tak lama kemudian, Athena pun membalas pelukan ibunya erat. "Athena.. Athena anakku.." Gumam Metis berkali-kali.

Artemis pun tersenyum senang sambil melihat reuni ibu anak dihadapannya. Setelah beberapa menit, Metis pun melepas pelukannya dan memandang Athena penuh sukacita.

"Aku tak mengira akan dapat melihatmu lagi, Athena." Katanya sambil membelai rambut Athena. Athena pun tersenyum diam sementara air mata mengalir turun dari matanya.

"Kau.. betapa cantiknya.. anakku.." Kata Metis sambil terus memandang Athena dan mengusap rambutnya.

Dewi Metis pun memandang Artemis yang berjalan kearahnya. Ia pun merangkul Artemis sebentar sebelum melepaskannya lagi. "Ah.. Artemis.. sudah lama kita tak berjumpa.. Aku masih ingat ketika aku mendampingimu bersama Apolo bermain di taman Olympus dulu.. Sungguh sebuah kenangan yang indah. Dan trimakasih sudah menjaga Athena." Kata Metis diikuti anggukan Artemis yang terlihat senang sekali.

Metis pun memandang Athena lagi. "Tinggallah bersamaku.. tinggallah bersama seluruh Dewa-Dewi di gunung Olympus, Athena. Tinggalkanlah bumi dan manusia. Tidak pantas bagimu untuk terus seperti ini." Pinta Metis. Athena pun menggeleng sedih dan menjawab, "Maaf, ibu. Aku mencintai manusia lebih dari apapun. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mereka hanya supaya aku dapat hidup bersenang-senang bersamamu." Jawabnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu mencintai mereka, Athena? Aku dapat memberikan semua yang kau inginkan."

"Bukankah cinta itu tak bersyarat, ibu? Aku mencintai manusia. Dan tidak ada alasan apapun mengapa aku mencintai mereka." Jawab Athena.

Metis pun tersenyum dan memegang kedua pundak Athena. "Kau benar-benar mirip denganku, Athena. Selalu saja tak pernah meninggalkan apa yang sudah terlanjur dicintai. Demikian pula aku dan Zeus. Terlepas dari apapun yang dilakukannya padaku. Aku masih mencintainya.. dan itu tanpa syarat." Jawab Metis pelan.

Athena pun tersenyum mendengar ibunya dan melirik Artemis yang juga tersenyum lebar disampingnya.

"Aku mengetahui keputusanmu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dan apa yang menunggumu malam ini, Athena. Apakah kau benar-benar siap untuk hal ini?" Tanya Metis bersungguh-sungguh. Athena pun mengangguk seketika. Ia tak butuh waktu lagi untuk berfikir ulang semua ini. Keputusannya sudah bulat, dan ia tak akan pernah mengubahnya.

"Aku mendukung semua yang kau lakukan, anakku. Maaf aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku akan tinggal diantara para Dewa sejak Zeus melepaskanku. Walau begitu, aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Kata Metis sambil mengecup dahi Athena dan memeluknya singkat. Tak lama kemudian, Metis pun membuka jalan para Dewa dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Athena memandang kepergian ibunya sendu. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat kunjungan istimewa walaupun dalam waktu yang singkat. Artemis pun merangkul Athena sejenak sebelum mengajaknya kembali ke dalam kamar.

..oOo..

Matahari mulai turun. Langit pun sudah berwarna merah keemasan. Awan tipis mulai menutupi Sanctuary dan angin bertiup pelan memainkan rambut Athena yang panjang.

Dewi Kebijaksanaan itu pun berdiri sendiri di bawah patung Athena sambil memandang seluruh Sanctuary dari tempatnya. Ia memegang tongkat kemenangannya dan menghela nafas. Halaman batu dihadapannya kini sudah di persiapkan sedemikian rupa. Sebuah meja emas kecil pun sudah ada di ujung halaman sementara diatasnya terdapat sebuah kotak hitam. Artemis sudah kembali ke bulan beberapa jam yang lalu. Para gold saint pun sudah berkumpul di Papacy untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka bersama sang Kyouko.

Athena menutup matanya dan bernafas perlahan, menikmati angin yang terus menerus meniup rambutnya. Sejenak, ia berhasil melupakan semua tekanan dan beban yang menjadi tanggungannya.

"Athena-sama."

Athena membuka mata ketika mendengar Shaka menyebut namanya. Ia pun tersenyum melihat Shaka yang tanpa perhormatan sama sekali, langsung berdiri disampingnya. Ia sudah begitu bosan dengan semua formalitas para saint. Biar bagaimanapun, sekali-kali ia juga ingin diperlakukan sebagai manusia.

Keberadaan sang Virgo membuat Athena sedikit merasa tenang. Shaka sendiri hanya berdiri tanpa berbicara apapun. Mendampingi. Dan hal itu saja sudah cukup untuk Athena.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang, Shaka?" Tanya Athena memulai.

"Tidak ada. Saya hanya akan melakukan semua yang anda minta sebaik mungkin. Sekalipun itu bertentangan dengan kemauan saya." Jawab Shaka tanpa keraguan.

Athena pun mengangguk dan kembali menatap seluruh Sanctuary sementara matahari terus terbenam. "Trimakasih." Katanya.

Keheningan kembali melanda tempat itu. Hanya suara gesekan daun dan burung-burung kecil yang melintas sajalah yang kini mendominasi suara lain. Athena pun melihat Shion yang berjalan memasuki halaman batu itu dengan membawa api ditangannya. Dengan cekatan, Shion menyalakan puluhan obor yang berjejer di seluruh halaman itu dan segera berbalik kembali ke Papacy setelahnya.

"Aku rasa, hari sudah gelap. Bisa tolong kumpulkan para gold saint dan Pope kemari, Shaka?" Pinta Athena. Shaka pun mengangguk dan dengan segera pergi menuju Papacy sementara Athena menatap kepergian Shaka sendu.

..oOo..

"Aku mohon Kyouko-sama… Tidak adakah cara lain agar kita dapat menghindari hal ini?" Tanya Kanon untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Shion pun lagi-lagi menggeleng dan menatap kawan-kawannya itu. "Lakukan saja apapun yang dikatakan Athena-sama. Athena sudah terlalu lama menyimpan beban ini sendiri. Tolong jangan menambah bebannya hanya dengan pemberontakan kalian." Pinta Shion sambil menunduk. Para gold saint pun diam seketika melihat Kyouko mereka bisa sampai menunduk seperti itu.

"Athena memanggil kita."

Shaka yang tiba-tiba saja muncul membuat seluruh gold saint dan Pope sedikit terkejut. Mereka pun berpandangan satu dengan yang lain tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu? Athena sudah menunggu kita." Tegas Shaka sekali lagi.

Para gold saint pun menunduk dan tidak menjawab apapun. Shion menghela nafas berat sebelum kemudian berjalan duluan diikuti para gold saint yang lain. "Cepat. Aku tidak ingin membuat Athena-sama menunggu lebih lama lagi." Pinta Shion tanpa menoleh. Mereka pun dengan segera meninggalkan Papacy dan berjalan beriringan.

Ketigabelas gold saint bersama sang Pope pun dengan segera mengatur barisan dan menunduk ragu dihadapan Athena. "Berdiri. Kalian tidak perlu melakukan itu lagi." Katanya singkat. Dengan segera, mereka pun berdiri dalam diam tanpa memandang junjungannya. Bahkan, Deathmask menundukkan kepalanya dalam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari sang Dewi.

"Tidak perlu bersedih atau menyesal atas apa yang akan kalian lakukan nanti. Ini semua keinginanku, dan aku mohon maaf sudah melibatkan kalian sejauh ini." Kata Athena sambil tersenyum sedih. Ia pun mengamati para gold saint itu sejenak dan menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak dapat mengatakan hal lain. Yang pasti, ikuti semua kemauan Hades tanpa terkecuali." Athena terdiam sejenak melihat Artemis yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari Papacy dan berjalan kearahnya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangannya dan menyambut kakaknya itu sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku akan kembali memasuki garis reinkarnasi malam ini. Sebelum kepergianku, aku ingin memberitahukan beberapa hal. Pertama, aku akan bereinkarnasi lebih lambat dari biasanya. Holy war berikutnya akan terjadi sebelum usiaku menginjak sepuluh tahun. Karena itulah aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian untuk mempersiapkanku sebaik mungkin. Kedua, aku mengijinkan kalian untuk tinggal dimanapun yang kalian suka hingga dua ratus tahun kedepan. Yayasan Kido akan membiayai kebutuhan kalian, dan aku memberikan tugas kepada kalian untuk terus mengawasi segel Hades bersama-sama." Kata Athena.

Para gold saint dengan segera mengangguk dan memandang Aiolos. Menanggapi tatapan kawan-kawannya, ia pun menghela nafas dan dengan formal menerima seluruh tugas dan pemberian Athena bagi mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, mendung dan awan hitam menutupi seluruh langit. Angin kencang pun bertiup luar biasa. Samar-samar, Athena dapat merasakan cosmo Hades yang sangat tipis dalam angin itu. "Sudah tiba.." Bisiknya pelan sambil terus menatap angin yang kini berputar membuat sebuah pusaran hitam dilangit. Para gold saint pun menggeram dan memandang tajam pusaran itu.

"Akhirnya.. kita berjumpa kembali, Athena."

Sebuah suara yang berat menguasai langit ketika Hades dengan perlahan muncul diantara pusaran itu. Ia pun menggandeng tangan Persephone yang kini mengenakan gaun hitam mewah dan berhiaskan berbagai perhiasan perak dan emas. Persephone hanya menunduk dalam tanpa memandang sang Athena. Terlihat jelas kesedihan diwajahnya sementara Hades tertawa disampingnya.

Ketika Hades tiba di tepi halaman itu dan menginjakkan kakinya diatas tanah. Pusaran angin pun berhenti, digantikan angin kecil yang berhembus perlahan. "Turunlah kemari, Dewa-Dewi." Seru Hades sambil memandang ke langit.

Athena pun mengikuti arah pandangan Hades dan melihat banyak sekali Dewa-Dewi yang turun bersama-sama. Athena merasa familiar dengan sebagian besar cosmo disana, namun ia hanya mengenali sebagian kecil saja. Zeus adalah yang pertama kali tiba ditanah. Disampingnya, berdirilah Hera dengan God Cloth merah keemasannya. Dibelakang Hera terdapat Dewi Metis yang terlihat sangat sedih dan tengah menatap Athena sendu. Ia pun mengenali Eris yang menyeringai tajam di belakang seorang Dewa berbadan besar sementara Apolo terlihat saling berpandangan dengan Artemis. Ia pun mengenali Abel yang tersenyum sedih padanya sementara tangan kanannya memegang harpa.

Setibanya Para Dewa-Dewi itu, angin pun menjadi reda seluruhnya. Demikian juga obor-obor yang tadinya menyala kini sudah padam. Athena mendengar seorang Dewi menjentikkan jarinya. Seketika itu juga, menyalalah seluruh obor yang ada disana.

Athena dapat melihat Hades yang kini berdiri tegap dan berjalan maju selangkah meninggalkan Persephone diujung halaman lain. "Sesuai perjanjian kita, aku menerima harga darah yang kau berikan padaku, Athena, sebagai ganti jiwa para saint itu." Kata Hades memulai. Athena pun berdiri tegap dan menatap Hades tanpa ragu. "Benar. Lakukan apa yang kauinginkan, Hades." Jawabnya.

Hades menyeringai tajam. Dengan segera, ia pun meminta para Dewa Dewi untuk membuka ruang di tengah-tengah halaman itu sehingga terbentuklah lingkaran dengan diameter kurang lebih tigapuluh meter panjangnya. Athena dan Hades berada di sisi-sisi lain halaman itu dan saling berhadapan. Mereka pun saling menatap tajam satu dengan yang lain dan membuat suasana kembali hening.

Hades menjentikkan jarinya sekali. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah lingkaran kecil berdiameter kurang lebih dua meter yang dibuat oleh cosmo keunguan Hades muncul ditengah-tengah halaman itu. Hades menatap Athena sambil menyeringai dan dengan cepat kembali ke sisi istrinya.

"Masuk." Perintahnya singkat.

Athena pun menegakkan badannya dan berjalan dengan yakin di antara lingkaran cosmo itu. Baru saja kedua kaki Athena memasuki lingkaran itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah sulur hijau kehitaman raksasa yang berduri muncul dari bawah dan mengikat tubuh Athena. Darah bercucuran ketika duri itu menusuk tubuhnya. Namun, tak terdengar sedikitpun suara dari Sang Dewi Perang yang kini terangkat setengah meter keudara karena sulur itu.

"ATHENA!" Seru para gold saint. Hades pun tertawa dan melirik para gold saint itu. Ia menahan kaki mereka yang hendak berlari ke tempat Athena dengan cosmonya.

"Jangan berani kalian mendekati Athena kecuali dengan ijinku! Akulah yang mengatur kalian saat ini! Tidakkah Athena sudah memberitahukannya? Atau ia terlalu malu?" Tanya Hades.

Para gold saint pun menggeram ketika tubuh mereka tak dapat digerakkan. Cosmo yang menahan tubuh mereka pun seolah membakar mereka perlahan. "Lepaskan mereka, Hades! Perjanjianmu mengatakan bahwa kau tak akan pernah menyakiti para saint Athena." Seru Artemis tegas. Hades pun memandang sang Dewi Bulan sinis sebelum dengan segera melepaskan para gold saint.

"Terserah." Kata Hades sambil memandang para gold saint meremehkan. "Ambil cambuk itu!" Perintahnya. Suasana pun kembali hening ketika Shion melangkahkan kakinya ke meja emas kecil di belakangnya dan membuka kotak diatasnya. Ia mengeluarkan cambuk tartarus itu dan membawanya kembali ke posisinya. Mata Hades sedikit berbinar melihat cambuk itu. Seolah itu adalah benda yang begitu berharga baginya.

"Kalian dengarkanlah! Sulur-sulur ini, mengikat bagian tubuh tertentu dari Athena. Ada simbol-simbol zodiak di sulur-sulur itu. Tugas kalian mudah saja, tebaskan cambuk itu tepat pada lambang zodiak kalian." Kata Hades sebelum tertawa dan merangkul Persephone.

Sang Dewi Musim Semi pun memandang sahabatnya itu iba. Athena sama sekali tak bergerak diatas sulur-sulur berduri itu. Bahkan, tak ada sedikit pun keluhan yang dikeluarkannya. Ia melirik kebelakangnya sejenak dan mendapati Metis yang menunduk dalam dan tidak memandang Athena sama sekali. Demikian juga Zeus yang kini membuang wajahnya.

Para gold saint pun menggeram marah dan membakar cosmo mereka. Seketika itu juga, Pandora tiba-tiba saja muncul dibelakang mereka dan mencambuk para gold saint itu. "Cepat lakukan!" Serunya. Para gold saint pun hendak menyerang Pandora ketika tiba-tiba saja cosmo Athena melingkupi halaman itu.

 _"_ _Lakukan saja."_

"Ta.. tapi.. kami.."

Saga pun menurunkan tangannya dan menunduk ketika mendengar suara Dewinya. Ia pun melirik Mu yang kini sudah mencengkeram cambuk itu di kedua tangannya. Tubuh sang Aries pun gemetar luar biasa ketika cosmo Hades memaksa kakinya melangkah ke tempat Athena.

Mu menatap sulur dihadapannya. Sebuah simbol Aries pun muncul di salah satu sulur yang mengikat pinggang Athena. "A..aku.." Bisiknya. Mu mengangkat cambuk itu tinggi dan memandang Dewi junjungannya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Air mata mengalir dari matanya yang memancarkan ketakutan luar biasa.

 _JRASH!_

Mu mengayunkan cambuknya ke sulur itu dan mencabiknya. Athena pun tersentak dan mengatupkan mulutnya erat ketika merasakan sobekan dan cabikan cambuk di pinggangnya. Darah mengalir turun dan menetes ke lantai batu dibawahnya. Racun dalam cambuk itu pun membuat tubuhnya gemetar. Namun rasa panas dan sakit yang berlipat kali ganda tak membuatnya berteriak sedikit pun.

Hades tertawa luar biasa melihat wajah kesakitan Athena. Zeus pun memandang kakaknya itu tajam penuh kebencian sementara ia memeluk Metis yang menangis. Hera pun memalingkan wajahnya dan mengelus punggung Metis perlahan.

"Lanjutkan!" Seru Hades tanpa memperdulikan situasi disekitarnya.

Pandora mencambuk tubuh Aldebaran yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Sang Taurus pun melipat tangannya dan menunduk walau rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi menerpa punggungnya. Lagi-lagi cosmo Athena melingkupi tempat itu. _"Aldebaran.. tolonglah.."_ Pintanya lemah. Aldebaran pun menggeram ketika ia mendengar suara junjungannya. Cosmo Hades pun dengan segera mengikat kakinya dan memaksanya maju.

Mu masih tersungkur dibawah ketika Aldebaran tiba. Ia pun memandang Mu iba sebelum cosmo Hades mengangkat tangannya.

"ATHENA!" Seru Artemis ketika ia melihat cambukan melintang yang merobek kaki Sang Dewi Perang. Athena pun menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha mati-matian menahan getaran pada tubuhnya. Darah menetes luar biasa dari kakinya. Tangannya pun mengepal kuat menahan rasa sakit.

Lagi-lagi Hades tertawa ditempatnya sementara Persephone menunduk menatap tanah. Air mata mengalir di wajahnya ketika ia melihat kondisi Athena. Abel hanya dapat menutup matanya sementara Eris tersenyum senang.

Saga pun memandang Athena ketakutan. Ia dapat merasakan cosmo Hades yang begitu kuat mencengkeram kakinya dan tanpa bisa ia lawan. Menariknya maju. Saga pun berusaha membakar cosmonya, namun entah sejak kapan, cosmonya sama sekali tak dapat membara.

"Percuman kau melawanku, manusia. Tidakkah kau sadar jika Athena baru saja menyegel cosmo kalian?" Tanya Hades sambil menyeringai meremehkan. Karena cosmo Hades, Saga pun maju ke tengah halaman itu dan mengambil cambuk itu. Ia dapat melihat Aldebaran yang memapah Mu untuk kembali sementara ia terlihat sangat menyesal. Dalam jarak satu meter, Saga dapat melihat keseluruhan tubuh Athena yang terikat sulur. Bagian pinggang dan kakinya pun sudah terkoyak dalam. Ia pun dapat merasakan cosmo Hades yang melingkupi Athena agar ia tak kehilangan nyawanya sebelum semua ini selesai.

Saga pun mengangkat cambuk itu tinggi dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Athena dengan sangat ketakutan dan air mata mengalir dari matanya. Tangannya pun bergerak turun dengan sendirinya dan menebas bagian lengan Athena yang tampak rapuh dimatanya. Athena menjerit pelan ketika cambuk itu merobek kulitnya. Ia pun menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya sampai berdarah. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa pun mengalir keseluruh tubuhnya. Darah dari lengannya mengalir keluar ketika cambuk itu mengoyak dagingnya.

Saga membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya. Ia pun dengan segera jatuh tersungkur dan memegang kedua kepalanya. Menyesal.

 _"_ _Kumohon.. Jangan menyesaliinya, Saga."_ Pinta Athena kepada Saga pun menyusul kakaknya dan memegang pundaknya pelan untuk menenangkannya. Ia memeluk kakaknya itu dan mengusap punggungnya berkali-kali. Tanpa sadar, Deathmask pun sudah tiba ditengah-tengah halaman itu. Seumur hidup Kanon, sungguh baru kali ini ia melihat sang Cencer itu menangis. Apalagi sampai seperti ini. Ya, wajah Deathmask sudah kacau. Air mata pun masih terlihat baru di wajahnya yang berkerut sedih.

JRASH!

Darah mengalir deras ketika Deathmask mencambuk sulur yang mengikat pundak Athena. Ia pun memandang Dewinya itu penuh penyesalan sebelum dengan segera berbalik dan pergi kembali ketempatnya. Tak tunggu lama, Kanon pun memapah tubuh Saga yang lemas kembali ketempatnya. Ia pun berpapasan dengan Aiolia yang membawa cambuk ditangannya yang gemetar.

Suara teriakan Sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan pun menggema ketika Aiolia mencambuk tubuhnya. Athena sudah tak dapat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang kini teramat sangat menyiksanya. Ia pun nyaris kehilangan kesadaran berkali-kali jika saja cosmo Hades tak menahannya. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Athena menginginkan kematian itu datang bagi dirinya sendiri.

Suara tangisan Persephone pun terpecah di tengah keheningan yang terjadi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Hades pun sedikit terkejut. Namun ia terus melanjutkan kemauannya tanpa memperhatikan Persephone yang kini berada dalam pelukan Artemis. "Hades.. kumohon.. ia sudah tak kuat lagi." Pinta Artemis lemah. Hades pun tertawa meremehkan tanpa menjawab apapun sementara ia mengalirkan cosmonya untuk mengunci kaki sang Virgo.

Shaka pun tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja kakinya berjalan diluar kemauannya. Ia pun membuka matanya dan memandang Hades tajam. Cosmonya sudah lenyap sepenuhnya. Kini, ia tak jauh berbeda dari manusia biasa. Tak menjawab apapun, Sang Virgo pun dengan segera mengikuti kemauan Hades dan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu. Ia masih ingat terhadap janjinya untuk terus mematuhi sang Dewi semustahil apapun itu. Tanpa paksaan, Shaka menerima cambuk tartarus itu dan mengangkat tangannya. Hades sedikit tersenyum memandang Shaka yang melakukan semua itu atas kemauannya sendiri.

Suara cabikan pun menggema ketika Shaka mengayunkan cambuknya ke sulur yang mengikat leher sang Athena. Athena pun menjerit dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika darah meluap keluar dari leher yang terkoyak. Ia pun memandang Dewi nya iba dan menundukkan kepalanya sebelum dengan tertatih kembali ke tempatnya.

Abel melihat sang Athena miris sementara Persephone terus terisak disampingnya. Artemis pun memandang Apolo sedih sementara tangannya terus membelai Persephone dalam pelukannya. "Aku ingin membawanya kembali ke Elysium. Aku percayakan Athena padamu." Katanya sebelum ia membuka pintu Jalan Para Dewa dan pergi dengan segera.

Hades mengetahui kepergian Persephone dan Artemis. Namun, ia tak melakukan apapun. Ia memang sudah berencana mengembalikan istrinya itu seandainya situasi memburuk baginya. Tak memikirkan hal itu lagi, Hades pun menatap sang Libra yang terlihat sangat marah.

"Ah.. Giliranmu, Libra." Kata Hades sambil menatapnya rendah. Ia mungkin tak mengingat apa yang dialaminya dulu, namun ia merasa memiliki keterikatan yang unik dengan sang Libra. Sama seperti Shaka, Dohko pun maju tanpa perintah. Ia pun meneguhkan hatinya dan memandang sang Dewi junjungannya yang kini dipenuhi darah dan daging yang terkoyak akibat cambuk itu. Bahkan, Dohko pun dapat mendengar isakan kecil Athena yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan dengan segera mengayunkan cambuk itu. Darah pun menyembur keluar ketika cambuk itu mengoyak dada sampai pinggang sang Dewi. Athena pun berteriak dan menangis. Tubuhnya mulai meronta menahan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa, bahkan bagi seorang Dewi sekalipun.

"Cukup Hades.. aku mohon.." Pinta Metis yang kini sudah sujud di kaki sang Dewa Dunia Bawah. Hades pun menyeringai tajam tanpa memperdulikan Metis yang terus menerus memohon kepadanya. "Aku mohon Hades.. aku ingin menggantikannya.. aku mohon.." Pinta Metis terus menerus. Zeus pun mulai merasa kasihan melihat Metis yang memohon pada kakaknya itu tiada henti. Ia pun maju selangkah dan menyentuh pundak Metis untuk menenangkannya.

Namun apapun yang dilakukan Zeus, Metis sama sekali tak peduli. Ia terus memohon dan memohon walau ia tau hal itu sia-sia.

"Janji tetaplah janji. Athena harus menanggung konsekuensi atas perjanjian yang telah dibuatnya denganku. Dan hal itu, tidak dapat diganggu gugat." Jawab Hades menanggapi Metis yang terus memohon. Metis pun terdiam dan menunduk sementara Zeus memeluknya perlahan. "Sudahlah.." Rayunya pelan sebelum berhasil menarik Metis untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

Para gold saint pun mulai maju satu persatu dan mengayunkan cambuknya pada sang Athena sementara keheningan terus melanda tempat itu. Hanya terdengar pecahan obor dan suara keprihatinan beberapa Dewa-Dewi terhadap sang Dewi Perang yang kini berjuang menahan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya.

Aphrodite pun maju sebagai gold saint terakhir. Ia mengambil cambuk itu dari Camus sebelum -dengan paksaan cosmo Hades- maju mendekati sang Athena. Ia pun melirik Deathmask sedih sebelum menutup matanya dan kembali menatap lurus kepada sulur-sulur itu. Pertama kali sejak ia dibangkitkan, baru kali ini Aphrodite menangis menatap sang Athena. Tangannya pun terangkat dengan paksa oleh cosmo Hades. Sang Pisces pun menutup matanya ketika tangannya turun dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan mencambuk salah satu sisi wajah sang Dewi.

Athena pun menjerit dan tubuhnya tersentak ketika cambuk itu merobek kulitnya. Seketika itu juga, sulur-sulur yang tadinya mengikat tubuh Athena pun dengan segera kembali ke tanah dan meninggalkan tubuh Athena yg sudah tergeletak lemas di atas lantai batu. Aphrodite pun membatu melihat apa yang telah dilakukannya. Sungguh kengerian baginya melihat wajah Athena yang kini hancur karenanya.

Shion maju dengan segera ke tempat Aphrodite dan memegang pundaknya. Ia pun meminta Aphrodite untuk kembali. Tak menunggu, sang Pisces pun dengan segera mengikuti perintah sang Pope dan berjalan lunglai ke tempatnya. Camus memandang Aphrodite iba dan dengan segera mendudukkannya yang kini terisak menyesal.

Shion melirik Aphrodite sejenak sebelum dengan cepat mendudukkan sang Athena dan membaringkannya di dadanya. Shion pun memandang wajah Athena sendu. Kengerian dan kesedihan yang luar biasa dirasakannya ketika ia melihat kondisi tubuh Dewinya. Keheningan pun kembali menguasai tempat itu. Tak lama kemudian, salah seorang Dewi membakar cosmonya dan mengalirkannya pada sang Athena untuk mengembalikan bentuk wajahnya.

Hades pun memandang Dewi itu tajam.

"Sebagai Dewi Kecantikan, aku menolak segala hal yang dapat menghancurkan kecantikan seseorang, terutama seorang Dewi. Dan hal itu pun berlaku bagi Athena." Jawabnya tegas menanggapi tatapan Hades. Hades pun menaikkan bahunya sebelum kembali memandang Shion dan Athena diam.

"Shi.. Shion.." Kata Athena sangat pelan. Suaranya yang lemah pun membuat Shion semakin sedih dan air matanya mengalir. Athena mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar menahan sakit dan menyentuh pundak Shion. Jubah putih sang Pope pun sudah menjadi merah karena darahnya.

Shion memeluk Dewinya itu erat sebelum dengan perlahan mengeluarkan belati dari sakunya. Athena pun memandang Shion sedih dan mengangguk pelan. Para gold saint pun terkejut ketika melihat belati emas yang kini digenggam Shion dibelakang Athena. Keheningan yang tidak biasa terjadi ketika semua mata kini memandang sang Kyouko yang gemetar luar biasa.

"Aku.. aku.."

Athena menutup matanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan sang Kyouko. Shion pun berusaha meneguhkan hatinya dan menggenggam belati itu erat. Tiba-tiba saja, cosmo Athena yang luar biasa melingkupi tangan Shion dan menghangatkannya.

Para Dewa-Dewi pun terkejut merasakan kehangatan cosmo Athena yang meluas melingkupi tempat itu. Cosmo itu pun menghentikan getaran tubuh Shion dan isakan Metis yang kini menatapnya. Hades mengerut tak senang, demikian juga Eris, namun mereka tak mengatakan apapun.

Namun tiba-tiba saja cosmo itu padam bersamaan dengan tersentaknya tubuh Athena. Para gold saint pun membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat belati emas itu menusuk jantung Athena dari belakang.

Shion melepaskan belati itu dan meratap nyaring begitu menyadari apa yang diperbuatnya. Ia pun memeluk tubuh Athena yang sudah terkulai lemas dan menangis disana. Para gold saint menundukkan kepalanya dan berduka. Tangisan dan jeritan penuh kehancuran pun mereka sampaikan ke langit malam itu. Alam pun turut berduka dan angin menerpa wajah mereka perlahan..

Hades tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia mengeluarkan empat belas bola cahaya emas dari tangannya yang menghilang begitu menyentuh dada masing-masing gold saint yang ada. Tubuh para gold saint pun bersinar keemasan seketika dan kekuatan mereka kembali seutuhnya. Tak memandang Dewa lain, Hades pun dengan segera membuka jalan para Dewa dan pergi begitu saja.

Para Dewa-Dewi pun hanya berdiri dalam keheningan sebelum kembali ke Olympus bersama-sama. Hanya Zeus, Metis dan Apolo sajalah yang tinggal diantara mereka.

Metis berlari tertatih-tatih dan memeluk tubuh Athena. Ia pun menangis meraung-raung ketika memandang wajah anaknya yang tertutup darah dan tanah. Zeus tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia hanya dapat memegang pundak Metis untuk mendukungnya. Para gold saint pun merapat satu dengan yang lain dan menyatukan cosmo mereka sebelum melepaskannya ke langit. Berduka.

Hujan turun tak lama kemudian. Angin pun bertiup perlahan dan membuat suasana malam itu menjadi sangat dingin.

Hari itu.. bulan menjadi mati. Kegelapan malam pun menyambut mereka yang masih tertinggal di bumi.

Kini Dewi penjaga mereka telah pergi..

Namun dengan janji, bahwa ia akan kembali..

 **..oOo.. The End ..oOo..**

Udah selesaaaaaaaaiiii :"v

Akhirnya… selesai juga nih fic yang sudah bikin aku kepikiran setengah mati tiap hari.. T^T

Gomen telaaatt minnaa.. Internet Error.. MOS.. Tugas2 Sekolaah.. Hyaaaaaa… #mabok

Btw, thanks buat para Reader yang udah baca bahkan mengikuti The Sacrifice dengan sabar.. Review berupa Kritik dan Saran sangat ditungguuu.. :3

Dan untuk yg bertanya2 knp di Chap8 ini knp kok banyak banget scane-scane yg OOT atau ga nyambung sama jalan ceritanya alias ga penting.. yaahh.. itu karena aku berusaha untuk masukin berbagai nilai moral dalam fic ini.. Krn menurutku, fanfic tuh bukan cuman untuk hiburan, tapi juga harus ada pembelajaran didalamnya..

Well, Sekian pesan(?) dari saya..

Mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan dengan endingnya. Jujur saja, aku selalu punya masalah kalo dah berurusan dengan ending.. krn itu, aku mohon bantuan para readers dan author untuk mengkritik dan memberi saran jika ada hal-hal yang salah.

Trimakasih^^


End file.
